Él es mi Guardaespaldas
by Sthefynice
Summary: UA. El Amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra: "Trabajo"?
1. ¡Sorpresa!

**Ok, he vuelto.**

**Probaré mi suerte con un Fic de Anime. Pero no cualquier Anime, es **_el _**Anime... xD! **

**Por fin, mi primer Anime SxS! (L)___(L)**

**Ya tengo en mente, otro. Pero terminaré este primero ñ.ñ**

**Se lo quiero dedicar a 3 personas:**

**CaRiToX:** Tia querida, ya de seguro queriéndome matar al respecto...xD! Gracias por todo, confía en mí. No sé cómo, pero pasaré todas las novelas con el límite de tiempo adecuado. Espero que te guste, próximamente, adelantaré "Traición" ya es hora de actualizar u.u

**flor del cerezo** Amiga mía! :D bueno, no importa el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos... Te considero geneal y súper buena onda! =) Sígue adelante, este Fic tambien va para ti! Grax por tu apoyo y por escribir uno de los **MEJORES** Fiics! ñ.ñ Compraré todos los libros de Stephenie Meyer, lo juro.

**Tia Yanis:** ¡Por fin te conectas! u.u Me alegro saber que estas bN! :D Aunque no leas tanto mis fics cómo antes, te agradezco infinitamente por tu apoyo. Grax, cuidate muxiO..!

**Sin más preámbulos, el Fiic..**

* * *

"**Él es mi… Guardaespaldas"**

_Summary: El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra "Trabajo"?_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de SCC y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las magníficas CLAMP. Si llegara la oportunidad de crear un personaje secundario, se los haré saber.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Tendrá Lime/Lemon próximamente ñ.ñ El contenido verbal puede que no sea muy apto para Kids, es un Universo Alterno. No me hago responsable de nada, la historia es mía, no tengo porqué copiarsela a nadie, tengo bastante imaginación.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 1: ¡Sorpresa!**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Hija de Nadeishkco, y Fujitaka Kinomoto, y sería hija única. Pero lamentablemente, si tengo un hermano mayor, que es Touya Kinomoto.

Ok, de seguro pensarán: _"¿Porqué recalco tanto mi apellido Kinomoto?"_ Simple, porque somos importantes.

Ok, no me pregunten cómo demonios, de la noche a la mañana, nos hemos convertido en la familia más importante de toda Tomoeda, simplemente sucedió y ya.

-¿Está segura, señorita?

-Sí, estoy segura. Puede retirarse.

**Guardaespaldas.**

Prácticamente, he sido criada por ellos.

Siempre los he visto cómo sirvientes. Aunque no he descartado la idea de que podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos… Cómo se lo vive diciendo mi padre.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Sí?

Muy pocas personas me llaman por mi nombre: Mis padres, mi hermano –Exceptuando todas las veces en las que me nombra por mi fiel apodo-. Mis amigas, Eriol y… Unos que tantos exnovios.

Lo curioso, es que a casi nadie que no conozca, o que no los trate muy a menudo, dejo firmemente en claro que me llamen únicamente por mi apellido. ¿Porqué? Porque, primero que nada, merezco respeto. Y segundo, por si no se han dado cuenta, es la regla universal de todo japonés.

-Me voy a la escuela –Anuncié sin importancia.

-Oh, estupendo, hija! Tu mamá dejó el almuerzo en la cocina, ya tu limusina está lista. Cuídate mucho –Fueron las palabras de mi padre.

-Vale, nos vemos. Diviértete en el trabajo.

-Ah, Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-¿No estas olvidando algo?

-Ah. –Recordé de repente-. ¿Porqué, papá?

-Ya conoces los porque´s . Además, ¿No te parece divertido que ya los puedas elegir?

-Sí, pero… No sé. Ninguno de ellos me resultan agradables. Digo, son todos muy gentiles y se portan muy bien conmigo, pero… ¡Ya estoy cansada de esto! ¿Sabes lo que dicen de mi? ¡Qué soy una torpe inútil ignorante que no se puede cuidar ni defender por sí misma!

-Tonterías. Eres mi pequeña hija, nada ni nadie te hará ningún daño. Y es más, tienes razón. Ellos son inútiles. Hoy en la noche, te asignaré tu guardaespaldas oficial. Empiezo a notar tus malos gustos en apariencia…

-¡Papá!

-De acuerdo, está bien! No te diré realmente lo que pienso acerca de tus malos gustos en apariencia. Sólo te aviso que te encargaré a uno de mis mejores guardaespaldas. Ha sido uno de los primeros y fieles que he tenido…

-Vale, ok…

Si así te callas…

**SxSxSxS**

-Hey, Chiharu, ¿Habrá party mañana? –Me sonríe muy animada.

-Valla, Sakura, se nota que te encantan las fiestas… -Me encojo de hombros.

-Lo admito, es un divertido y letal pasatiempo.

Justamente, llegó Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga. Aunque… Recién hace días, nos enteramos que somos primas. Es perfecto, también es rica e importante, al igual que yo. Y al menos, no se queda embobada conmigo como ciertas personas…

-Hola, chicas. ¿Las acompaño a clases?

Eriol. Tan amable y gentil… Fue novio de Tomoyo. Salieron por un largo tiempo.

Hablando de novios, comienzo a desesperarme.

¡No he tenido nada con nadie desde hace 6 meses!

-Señorita Kinomoto, resuelva el ejercicio 6 de Fracciones.

A decir verdad, _todas _me envidian. Y eso, verdaderamente me halaga. Su envidia _verdaderamente _alimenta mi pequeño ego. Sonará repetido y tedioso, pero es cierto.

Tomoyo y yo somos como la realeza del pueblo. Juntas somos invencibles, podemos con todo. Somos excelentes en muchas cosas, y si lo hacemos mal, torpe o incorrecto, a los ojos de los demás les resulta completamente _"Normal, esencial y… Adorable"_

-¿Nos divertiremos mañana?

-No lo sé, Tomoyo. Le estoy preguntando a cuán humano inútil se me atraviese, ojala y que sí. Sólo espero poder burlar con facilidad a mi _"Nuevo, especial y definitivo" _guardaespaldas.

-Oh, por Dios. ¿Tu papá no se cansa? Eso se vuelve realmente fastidioso…

-Bueno… ¿Qué tu madre no te asigna guardaespaldas a ti también? –Pregunté confusa.

-Sí, pero no me siguen hasta en el baño. Y por lo menos, tengo más privacidad que tú. Recuérdalo siempre, querida.

Rayos, es cierto.

Llegué acompañada a casa, ¿Adivinen con quién? Exacto, con mi guardaespaldas…

Y, ¿Saben? Ya soy experta.

Al principio, se hacen los duros y enojones, pero a la final… _Ruegan_ para que al menos, los llame por su nombre.

Y los he tenido en todas las presentaciones conocidas por el hombre –O en mi caso-. Mujer posibles: Delgados, fuertes, brutos, gordos; sordos, tartamudos, ciegos, inútiles; sin cerebro, insensibles, infelices… Y pare de contar, los he tenido todos.

¿El motivo de todo esto? Las preocupaciones inútiles de mi padre. ¿Qué le pasa? Ya estoy bien grandecita, me sé cuidar por mi propia cuenta… Aunque no sepa Kárate, ni judo, ni… Esas cosas que si me servirían enormemente para mi autodefensa…

-Llegamos, señorita…

Oh, ¿En serio? No me diga… ¬¬

-¿Señorita?

-¿Qué?!

-Ah, me preocupó. Por un momento, pensé que se quedó sin habla. Imagínese el escándalo que armaría su padre..

Muy bien, se acabó…

-Ash, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un inútil! No todo el tiempo tengo que hablar, también tengo mis momentos de privacidad, idiota. Encima, ¿Para qué te estoy dando explicaciones? ¡Sólo eres un esclavo estúpido! Puedes irte…

-P-pero…

-Estas despedido. No me sirves. –Dije formando una sonrisa-. Y si no me eres útil a mí, jamás lo serás con alguien más… ¿Nos vamos, Wei?

Ok, fui algo dura, pero… ¿Qué querían? Es la verdad.

-Muy bien, ¿En donde papá? Quiero ver al nuevo de este mes…

-(Risas) Llegó hace un par de horas, señorita. Está hablando en el despacho con mi señor.

Lo miré incrédula. No recuerdo a mi papá tan amable con los guardaespaldas… Oh, no. ¿Saben lo que significa esto? Problemas. Problemas mayores.

-Ah, ok. Iré a tomar una ducha… Quiero mi cena en mi alcoba en media hora, ¿Ok?

-En media hora, será. –Dijo el mayordomo haciéndome reverencia. Jaja, soy una princesa y tendrán que tratarme cómo tal… Amo mi vida.

Tomé mi exquisito baño de burbujas, hablé con Tomoyo media hora por cel, y me vestí informal para conocer a mi nuevo esclavo. Bueno, cómo no es la gran cosa, una falda azul súper corta y una blusa negra con cerezos, bastará.

Rayos, mi papá y el nuevo todavía no han terminado. Bueno, ni modo… ¡Espiaré a través de la ventana!

-Entonces, está dicho. Te encargarás de ella.

-Si es su voluntad, que así sea.

Diablos, mi papá si qué es cabezón. ¡No le logro ver la cara al nuevo! Pero, esa voz… Es diferente. Es seria, pero dulce y clara… Hmm, ¿Qué edad tendrá?

-La edad es lo de menos, lo que importa es tu experiencia. Y eres bastante hábil e impresionante. Cómo dije, has ganado toda mi confianza. Te entrego mi tesoro más preciado: Mi hija.

Ash, papá…

-¿Sakura? –Me sobresalté al instante.

-¿S-sí? –Dije apenada, y aún detrás de la puerta.

-No seas tímida, puedes pasar…

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? –Por fin entré al lugar-. Y, ¿Qué..? –Me detuve al mirar sus penetrantes ojos, ambos se colocaron de pie.

-Sakura, el será tu oficial guardaespaldas a partir de este momento. Él es de quién te hablé…

-Ah.

Fue todo lo que pude decir en ese instante. Estoy completamente desconcertada, ¿Es él?

-Mucho gusto, señorita.

No me tendió la mano cómo costumbre, sólo levantó la frente en alto y sonrió tímidamente.

Típico saludo indiferente y machista.

-Mucho gusto… -Muy bien, es lindo, pero eso no le quita lo esclavo…-. ¿Apellido?

-Li.

Que serio…

Hmmm…

-Hija, entiendo que sientas curiosidad. Pero, ya es de extremo que des vueltas alrededor de él, cómo si fuera comida…

-Oh, lo siento, papá. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-23.

Jaja, que gracioso. Juraría que había escuchado 23. Con todo gusto, me hubiese reído en su cara… Pero esa mirada seria y misteriosa de su parte, me hizo confirmar lo contrario.

¡Es muy joven!

-Lo sé, hija… -Wow, ¿Tan expresiva soy que logró adivinar mi pensamiento?-. Pero como dije, la edad no es todo. Li ha trabajado para mí por 4 años. ¿Sorprendente, verdad? Ya es todo un experto, y quiero que sean amigos. Es todo un caballero…

-Hmm…

-No juzgue a un libro por su portada, señorita…

-Ash, ni modo. Que se quede… -Digo fastidiada.

-Muy bien, ¿En donde está Axel? Hay que despedirlo…

-Jaja, no te preocupes por él! Ya lo hice… -Dije orgullosa

-¿Otra vez? Hijita, no puedes despedirlos así. Además, lo contraté la semana pasada.

-Sí, pero… ¡Me tenía harta! No sabe hacer las cosas bien –El nuevo muestra media carcajada… ¿Qué le pasa?!

-¿Sucede algo? –Dice serio.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema?

-¡Si! **TU **problema!

Lo mataré, lo juro…

-Me alegra que ya tan pronto, empiecen a simpatizarse. Y hazte la idea, hija. Porque él te seguirá a donde sea.

…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? –Respondo con rudeza.

-¿No piensas agradecer los esfuerzos de tu padre?

-Pues, ese no es **TU** problema –Me acerqué tanto a su rostro que… Me intimidé. Salí corriendo de allí.

-Discúlpala, tiene su carácter…

-No hay nada que disculpar. La cuidaré cómo a nadie..

-Nuevamente, confiaré en ti.

Ash, ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes? ¡**YO **soy quién tiene que dárselas a **ÉL**!

-¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Cuidándote.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, imbécil! Me refiero a aquí. En **MI **cuarto!

Se acomodó a la pared, cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, tu padre me ordenó seguirte a cualquier parte, ¿Y qué crees? Tendrás que comprar otra cama, o una hamaca, porque vigilaré hasta tu sueño…

-¡Eso jamás!

-¿Quieres preguntarte a tu padre?

¡Me desafía! A **MI**! ¿No creen que ya es un poco alarmante?!

-Ash, olvídalo. Dejalo así… -Dije molesta.

Prendí la TV, y sintonizé MTV.

Todavía tenía fija su mirada en mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señorita?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podría decirme su edad?

Ok, es una falta de respeto que me pregunten la edad. Pero al notar su exagerada curiosidad en su voz, respondí tímidamente:

-17.

-¿17?! Wow, pensé que tenía menos.

-¿Cómo se atreve?! –Juro que en mis ojos, centellaron chispas.

-Oiga, no se altere. No los aparenta, es todo. Pero tiene el cuerpo bien formado de una chica de su edad, no se sienta del todo mal…

Murmuré blasfemias que en mi vida, _jamás _había dicho.

Este chico es… Es…! Olvídenlo.

En dos días, estará despedido. De veras, ¿Qué se cree?

-Buenas noches, señorita. –Gruñí-. Por lo menos, desee lo mismo. Que modales…

-¡Buenas noches! –Le grité y le cerré la puerta en su cara. Si piensa que dormirá conmigo en **MI** cuarto, le tengo noticias: Está equivocado.

* * *

**¿So...?**

**¿Qué les pareció? ñ.ñ**

**Apenas es el primer cap, descuiden.**

***Si te gustó, dejar review..**

**Ah, eso sí. Me tomaré algo de tiempo en el segundo cap, es que están escritos en papel, sólo me faltaría transcribirlos a compu. Y con lo pesada que es mi agenda en la school, requerirá tiempo.**

**En fin, grax por leer..! ^^**

**Sígamos escribiendo..! =)**

**(K)**


	2. Problemas

**Que geneal..! Volví..! =D**

**Ante todo, muchísimas grax por sus reviews, colocar mi Fic en sus F/S y las muy conocidas alertas de Autor y del Fic. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando mi Fic, yo misma me estoy divirtiendo mucho en escribirlo... A pesar que apenas he escrito hasta el 4to cap, todo va bN. Sería mejor si estuviera en época de vacaciones, pero ah, que rayos, no lo estoy. No sé cómo estoy haciendo para escribir 4 Fics a la vez, pero eso hago ñ.ñ Pronto saldrán a la luz algun día.**

**ADVIERTO: **Este cap. tiene... Ciertas cosas inesperadas. Aunque, a decir verdad, no son tantas. Ya les advertí en el primer cap. que este Fic contiene algo de Lime/Lemon, por eso no me hago responsable si te trauman algunas líneas, no te estoy obligando ni amenazando a muerte de leerlo, tú mismo (a) lo haces... xD!

No me gusta mucho escribir los **DISCLAIMER** todo el tiempo, así que no lo haré. Si los quieren leer, vallan al primer y último cap. Qué obviamente, será publicado muy pronto.

* * *

**_Agradeceré a las personas que han leído mi Fic en su respectivo orden:_**

**chifuni-chan: **Muchísimas grax por leer, yo tambien lo espero así. Sí, en general, es graciosa. Espero que te guste. Cómo ves, aquí está el cap. 2. No me tomé tanto tiempo en transcribirlo... Nos vemos en el siguiente, cuidate!

**CaRiToX**: Tiah querida de mi (L)! En serio, mil grax por leer! :D Jeje, descuida, lo importante es que dejaste review, eso es lo más importante ñ.ñ Me alegra mucho que te guste! n.n No te decepcionarás, créme . Muchísimas grax! ^^ De verdad, lo estoy disfrutando, besos..! :B

**sakuraplatina: **Jeje, grax por leer. Cómo tambien esperabas, aquí está el 2do cap. Espero que te guste n.n

**Sasha Kinoli: **Muchisímas grax por leer. Sí, por eso quería escribir una historia diferente. Descuida, creo que te acostumbrarás rápidamente. Ya respondí a tu pregunta, también espero no tardarme demasiado.. ¬¬ Anyway, disfruta el cap, mmm... Creo que te gustará.

**flor del cerezo:** Aww..! Grax por leer y dejarme review! ñ.ñ Me alegro que te haya encantado! Grax tu apoyo, eres súper buena onda, never change..! ;) Esperemos "Midnight Sun" :B! Suerte en tu geneal fiic..! Me muero de ansías por leerlo, espero que te guste el cap.! (K)

**RockLove: **Hola, me alegro que te guste n.n En realidad, lo es ;) Descuida, siempre termino lo que empiezo. Espero que te guste el cap, cuidate! ^^

**LMUndine:**Sí, lo sé y por eso me encanta n.n Shaoran no tuvo un pasado oscuro ni tan malvado, por eso no es tan antisocial..xD! ^^ Descuida, pronto lo verás. Mil grax por tu consejo, ya lo hice n.n De verdad, no abía. Aunque... Ya lo había sospechado.. Cuidate mucho, y espero que te guste!

**R****ossinaDiFuoco:** Jeje, me alegro que te guste! n.n Jaja, supongo qué, sólo yo...xDD! Aquí está el cap, espero que lo disfrutes ñ.ñ Gracias por todo.

* * *

**Ok, admito que en este cap, quizás apresuré un poco las cosas n.n **

**Pero, no importa... Recién esto empieza y no se las pondré tan fácil..xD! ^^ **

**Jaja..! **

**AMO el Yuri, el Lemon, el Hentai, el Yaoi.. Todo tipo de generos! :B**

**Ya lo sabían, verdad?? O.o**

**Jaja, no importa, no me cansaré de decirlo..! =)**

**Me alegra que les esté gustando el Fic! ^^**

**Tambien agradezco a los lectores tímidos qué colocan mi Fic en favoritos, me eligen cómo autora favorita, y en alertas de autor. Me encantaría tu opinión al respecto n.n De verdad, no entiendo.. Si te gusta algo, ¿Porqué no decirlo? ^^ Y, descuiden, no muerdo. Sólo ataco a los dulces, a Zac Efron, A Edward Cullen, a Shaoran, y a Skye Sweetnam..! :B**

**Bueno, estoy algo cansada... u.u**

**Hmm..! Veré Anime..! .**

**Y despúes, terminaré de leer el Manga de SCC, para despúes dedicarme a leer el de Kannazuki No Miko.**

**Si quieren ver Yuri, les recomiendo ese Anime! Apenas tiene 12 caps, y se pueden ver toditos en youtube! :B!**

**Además, fué el primer Anime Yuri que vi.. .**

**Ok, me estoy volviendo a salir del tema... ¬¬**

**Bueno, I Got a Go..! u.u**

**Cuidense muxio..! **

**Esperen pacientemente, verán que el tiempo valdrá la pena...**

**Kiisess for all..! (K)**

**Enjoy..! (H)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap. 2: Problemas**

-Oh, Sakura! No creo que sea tan malo…

-Pero, es la verdad, Tomoyo! –Y aquí estamos, sentadas bajo las sombras de un árbol, contándole a ella mis horribles experiencias… Desde ayer.

-Mira, el hecho de que no se lleven bien, no quiere decir que no puedan hacerlo. Además, ¿A quién le importa? Es sólo un guardaespaldas…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero a mi padre si le importa. Él… Quiere que _él _y yo seamos amigos –Dije con pesadez.

-Oh, por Dios. ¿Es en broma? Perdóname, Sakura. Pero tu padre si que está loco.

-(Risas) Sí, eso ya lo sé! –Reímos sin parar, que no pudimos darnos cuenta que alguien llegó. Fue ahí cuando abrimos los ojos… Me congelé. No podía respirar, y presiento que Tomoyo parece haber sentido lo mismo…

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?! –Apenas articulé.

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero tengo entendido que recién salió de clases. Su padre la ha invitado a comer. –Miré por el rabillo a mi amiga, quién todavía está inmóvil. Me volví hacia él. Con cuidado, me tendió la mano, ofreciéndose para ayudarme, su rostro estaba relajado, mostraba una tímida sonrisa-. Vamos, se le hará tarde…-Salí de mi trance, y acepté. Su mano era cálida y suave…

Los segundos en los que nos quedamos contemplándonos fueron eternos, pero no suficientes. Hay algo enigmático en esos ojos, que no sabría cómo describir…

-Ah-ah, Tomoyo, él es mí… Bueno, del que te hablé.

-Ah -¿Acaso esa es la mejor respuesta que alguien le puede decir a _él _? Es tan intimidante…-. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, y soy su mejor amiga. Así que nos volveremos a ver, muy seguido…

-Mucho gusto, señorita Daidouji –Nuevamente, saludó con la cabeza-. Espero que sí, parece una chica muy agradable…

-Oh, bueno… Gracias.

¿Tomoyo se ruborizó?!

Muy bien, esto es el colmo!

-Vámonos –Dije furiosa, soltando su mano-. Te llamo más tarde, Tomoyo. Tenemos que salir…

-M-muy bien –Alcanzó a decir.

Camine furiosa, él me seguía obviamente detrás de mí. Llegamos a la limu, abrió la puerta y yo cómodamente, entré. Se sentó en frente de mí, en el asiento de la ventanilla que tiene acceso al chofer.

-Buenos días, señorita. Se ve tan linda como siempre.

-Eso ya lo sé, Wei. Muchas gracias de todos modos.. –Pude verlo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Y buenos días para usted también, joven Li. Hacía tanto que no sabía nada de su persona.

-Lo mismo digo. También me dá gusto de volver a verlo, gracias Wei.

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunté sorprendidamente lo obvio, él asintió.

-Llévanos al restaurant Xi Au Leng. El señor la espera allá.

-Enseguida, joven. –Arrancó el carro, y subió el cristal de su ventanilla. Yo estaba perpleja, el nuevo se colocó en su pose sombría. Sin dejar de abrir los ojos, me preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo? Está callada, y es un verdadero milagro…

-Ash, déjame en paz! ¿Puedes? Y no te he dado la orden de que puedas hablar –Dije triunfante. Por fin abrió los ojos, me asusté con su mirada.

-Sí, señorita. ¿Podría decirle lo que pienso en este preciso momento?

-No me interesan tus opiniones, ahórratelas. –Hice un ademán con mi mano.

Y luego de eso, nada.

Total silencio.

¡No puedo soportarlo!

-¿Porqué tan callado? ¿No tienes nada que decir?! –Me oí como desesperada, pero odio el silencio… Nuevamente, abrió sus párpados y relajó el rostro.

-Bueno, me dijo que no articulara palabra alguna. Cumplo con la orden.

-¿Es eso? Caray, sí que te tomas las cosa en serio.

-A decir verdad, bastante. Es mi trabajo obedecer.

-Aunque fuesen… ¿Tonterías? –Dije coqueta-. Ya sabes, cosas sin importancia… -Se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso hace feliz al cliente, ni modo.

Jojojo…

-Pero, claro. Tengo un límite. –Volvió a mirarme con intensidad, contemplando una divertida sonrisa.

Quedé nuevamente hechizada con sus ojos. Inconscientemente, comencé a inspeccionarlo. Empecé por esa inusual cabellera, era revoltosa, pero a la vista resultaba suave y agradable. Su uniforme de trabajo, viene siendo como una clase de esmoquin, que le resaltaba su… Buena figura. No es tan musculoso, pero se ve fuerte. Sus lentes oscuros se escondían a los lados de su bolsillo, sus zapatos negros son… Cómo deportivos. No espera, son botas negras. Su corbata roja… Se ve bien ahí. Sus brazos cruzados resaltan su pecho. Vuelvo a sus ojos. Son… Son… Diferentes. Al parecer, poseen múltiples personalidades, cambian según su estado de ánimo… Ok, no. Estoy alucinando, y cada día que pasa, me he vuelto más bruta! ¡Es obvio que pase algo así! Ok, cómo decía… Son intimidantes y… Tiernos. ¡No sé porque me llaman la atención! El café es un color bastante natural en los ojos, no le veo ningún sentido. Y además, he tenido a miles de guardaespaldas con ojos y cabellos castaños, he tenido rubios con ojos azules, gris, verde… ¡Los he tenido a todos! ¿Porqué entonces, me llama la atención? No entiendo, hay algo de él qué… Es completamente diferente, y por el cuál, se hace resaltar entre los demás. Y… Su rostro es cómo el de un niño.

-Llegamos… ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pestañeo finalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría como boba observándolo?-. Las damas primero… -Indicándome que bajara.

-S-sí.

-Es mejor que deje el bolso, no es saludable que lleve tanto peso. Podría lastimarse… -Un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros, ayudándome a quitar mi morral-. Listo, así está mejor…

-Hmmm –Abrió la puerta del restaurant, mi rostro estaba sin ninguna expresión, ¡Me estoy sintiendo nerviosa al sentir su mirada en mi espalda!

-Sakura, hija. Por aquí –Indicó mi padre, en el medio de la mesa, estaba decidiendo su orden. La camarera estaba ansiosa, me hizo una reverencia, y me senté al lado de mi padre, lo saludé tímidamente. _Él _estaba de pie, a mi lado-. Me alegra verlos a ambos, ¿Porqué no te sientas? –Dijo con simpatía mi papá, al instante, obedeció-. Bueno, ¿Qué van a comer?

-Lo de siempre –Dije aburrida.

-(Risas) Está bien, ya ordené mi parte. ¿Qué quieres tú, Li? –Alcé la vista.

-No es necesario, coman tranquilos. No los molestaré –Siempre tan modesto… Mi padre se carcajeó.

-No es ninguna molestia. Sabes que a mí no me molesta nada si se trata de ti –Su rostro se relajó.

-En ese caso, quiero lo que ordenó.

-Enseguida su pedido. –Dijo ella, dando reverencia.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal el primer día? ¿Cómo te parece, Sakura?

¿Quién, yo..?

-Aa-ah, bueno… Bien. Es… Bien –Comenté con la vista en la mesa, jugando con la servilleta. No podía volver a mirar sus ojos…

-¿En serio? Vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho decir que un guardaespaldas te resulta… _Bien _–Escondí mi cara por vergüenza-. Es estupendo, estoy muy feliz. Y, ¿Qué me dices tú, Li?

Problemas.

A lo mejor, le dirá lo horrible que he sido con él. Y esta mañana, no comenzamos cómo debió ser…

**///Flash-Back///**

-¡No es necesario que me sigas!

-Soy tu guardaespaldas.

-¡Al Diablo! –Le cerré mi puerta en su cara.

-Abra, por favor. Déjeme pasar…

-¡JAMÁS! ¡Es mi cuarto! Sólo paso yo, mi familia, y mis amigas. ¡Nadie más! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Déjeme pasar…

-¡Me voy a bañar! ¡Búscate una vida, idiota! Haré que te despidan…

**///Fin del Flash-Back///**

Y eso no es todo…

¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Es una joven completamente educada y hermosa. Es muy simpática. Lo felicito, heredó con mera certeza, su encanto.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Aquí está su orden… -La mesera nos sirvió, hizo reverencia y se fue.

¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

¿Cómo pudo mentirle?

-Acabo de comprar la hamaca, ya la guindaron en tu cuarto.

-Papá, ¿Es necesario todo esto? –Dije avergonzada.

-Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes. Él te dejará a solas cuando te bañes, y cuando te cambies de ropa.

-Pero, no sé. Es… Raro.

Es cómo dormir con él en el mismo cuarto. La única diferencia es que él estará a unos minúsculos metros de distancia hacia mí.

-Bueno, sé a lo que se refiere… -Dijo un tanto… ¿Incómodo?

-Tonterías. Si ambos se llevan _bien_, entonces pueden dormir juntos y tranquilos. Confío en ambos.

-Pero, papá…

-Ni una palabra más, jovencita. Harás lo que diga –Me crucé de brazos.

-Tengo 17 años… -Le recordé con frialdad-. Ya no soy una niña.

-Es cierto, pero actúas igual que una…-Golpeé la mesa con fuerza. No soportaré más humillaciones…-. ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A donde sea! ¡No pienso estar contigo ni un minuto más!

-Pero, tu comida…

-¡No tengo hambre!

-No puedes irte, ¿No estas olvidando algo? –Suspiré frustrada, y me dirigí hacia él..

-Te espero en el carro.

¡Es increíble que me trate así!

¡Lo odio!

-¿Ya nos vamos, señorita?

-No, Wei. Falta esperar a tu viejo amigo para irnos…-Contuve las lágrimas.

-En ese caso, subiré el vidrio. Le daré más privacidad…

-Te lo agradecería.

Pasaron segundos. Recordé lo de hace un momento, y estallé en lágrimas.

-Vámonos, Wei.

-Enseguida, joven.

Él debió notar mis lágrimas, pero ni me importó. Seguí llorando.

-Señorita, no llore –Me senté rápidamente (Estaba acostada en el mueble) y le dije en tono lloroso.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Viste cómo me trató?! ¡No tiene derecho!

-Sí, pero es tu padre… -Lo miré con odio, y volví a llorar. Noté su dulce aroma a mi lado –Me ofreció su pañuelo.

-P-pero…

-No se preocupe. Su dolor también es mi dolor… -Me acarició el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas…

-G-gracias.

Sentí color en toda mi piel, mi corazón latía muy a prisa, mis manos comenzaron a sudar… ¿Porqué me pasa esto?

-No quiero que me vea cómo su enemigo. Aunque no lo crea, la comprendo. Cualquier cosa que le incomode, hágamelo saber…

-De acuerdo, si. Hay algo que me incomoda… -Dije acalorada-. No quiero que me hables en "Keigo" Comienzo a creer que ya soy mayor.. –Dió media carcajada, pero se tensó de repente.

-¿Estas segura? –Dios, su aroma es… Irresistible.

-Completamente. –Me aferré a su pecho, mis manos lo acariciaban a través de la ropa. Pareció confundido, pero me envolvió en sus brazos apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. Inhalando mi aroma, me ruboricé.

-Huele muy bien, señorita.

-Sakura… -Apenas dije. Se apartó de mí, incrédulo.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Llámame por mi nombre: Sakura. –Dije completamente avergonzada.

-¿Es lo qué quieres? –Asentí lentamente.

-Está bien, señorita Sakura. Si quieres, puedes llamarme por mi nombre: Shaoran.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Dijo su nombre tan seductoramente… Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-M-muy bien, estamos a mano. Muchísimas gracias, Shaoran.

Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre. Pero, claro. El chico es único… Por lo tanto, merecía un nombre único, ¿No?

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Sakura. Espero que no te moleste si te digo que jamás me cansaría de verlos…

Oh, Dios. Que tierno…

Rápido, tonta! Dile algo!

-G-gracias. Tambien me encantan los tuyos… -Sonreí tímidamente. Él por suerte, hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, jóvenes. Llegamos…

-¿Tan pronto, Wei? –Dije sorprendida.

-Bueno… No hubo tanto tráfico, señorita.

Ah, claro… -Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, pero él me detuvo. Me sonrojé al sentir nuevamente su mano.

-Ah-ah-. Las señoritas bonitas bajan primero, y son muy bien atendidas.

-P-pero…

-Baja, Sakura. –Me dijo de manera tan tierna… Obedecí, y cerró la puerta.

-Buenos días, señorita. Llegó temprano hoy –Dijo la sirvienta, dando reverencia.

-Buenos días, así es. No quiero ni espero visitas hoy.

-Sí, señorita.

Shaoran me siguió hasta mi cuarto.

-¿No sabes su nombre, o sólo lo haces por ser importante?

-Un poco de ambas –Admití.

-¿Está bien que esté aquí? –Dijo refiriéndose a mi cuarto.

-Sorry, pero… Soy celosa con mis cosas. Supongo que te debo una disculpa –Dije apenada.

-¿Hablas inglés? –Dijo animado, asentí-. Yo tambien. De hecho, fue una de mis materias favoritas..

-¿En serio? A mi tambien… Bueno, todavía me gusta. –Sonreímos y pasamos a mi cuarto.

Mi cuarto seguía siendo igual de grande y cómodo. Con mi baño, mi gran cama, mi balcón, mi gran espejo, mi biblioteca; mi laptop, mi TV plasma, mi colección de peluches… ¿Y una hamaca y otro closet?!

-Lo siento, tu padre debió ordenar que instalaran mis cosas.

-N-no te preocupes. Es sólo qué… Ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrada a… Esto. –Se quitó sus botas negras (Sí, lo averigüé) su chaleco lo guindó en el perchero y se acomodó en su hamaca. Se veía lindo, pero no le dí importancia. Lancé el morral al suelo, recogí ropa y me cambié en el baño.

Dios mío, voy a convivir en mi propio cuarto con un hombre mayor, misterioso y… _Guapísimo. _Ok, no soy ciega. Y si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura, es que él… Por Dios, es guapo!

Por lo tanto, tendré que cuidar mi apariencia y mi atuendo de ahora en adelante…

Así qué, una falda negra y blusa blanca, bastará para estar en casa.

-¿Vas a salir?

Oh, Dios…

Que hombre.

-¿Qué? No. Sólo…

-Qué bueno. Espero que no te moleste que me haya puesto algo más cómodo. El uniforme del trabajo molesta en ocasiones…

-N-no me molesta en lo absoluto!

Dios..

Esa camisa azul y esos shorts de cuadritos resaltan su… Figura.

Que piernas…

-¿Puedo prender el aire acondicionado? Hace algo de calor aquí.

-Sí, hazlo.

¿Es mi imaginación, o me seduce también cuando me habla?

Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Dijo interesado.

-¿Porqué la pregunta?

-Pregunto.

…

-Nada.

Será muy guapo, pero saben? Es mí… Guapo Guardaespaldas.

Y puede ser muy fastidioso y grosero si se lo propone.

-Escribiré cosas sin sentido en mi diario, y tal vez, chatee un rato con Tomoyo, ¿Porqué?

Ok, ¿Porqué le acabo de dar una explicación a un extraño?

-Bueno, quisiera ver la televisión.

-Ash…

-Monstruo, ¿Estas vestida?

-Sí, Touya –Dije fastidiada, el entró.

-Quería decirte que no estaré en casa. Iré a un club esta noche con Yukito y… ¿Quién DEMONIOS es ÉL?

Ya me extrañaba…

-Es mi guardaespaldas, Touya.

-¡Eso ya lo supuse! Y se puede saber, ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? En **TU**cuarto!

…

-¡Pregúntale a papá! Dice que dormirá conmigo..

-¡Eso nunca! No voy a permitirlo!

Bueno, yo tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo…

-Además, el… ¿¡**TÚ**!? –Dijo… ¿Reconociéndolo?-. ¿Qué demonios haces en **MI** casa? –Shaoran se limitó a colocarse de pie, y dijo triunfante.

-¿Y tú que crees? Estoy _cuidándola. _–Dijo orgulloso y triunfante. Me estremecí al escucharlo.

-¡No te hagas el gracioso, mocoso!

-Aah, ¿Se conocen? -¿Porqué siempre, pregunto lo evidente?

-Fui guardaespaldas de tu hermano en distintas ocasiones –Dijo tranquilo.

-Sí, y nunca me caíste bien! ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hermana!

-Muy tarde. Tu padre me contrató ayer, ya es oficial. Y si no me crees, ve y pregúntale.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Toya tan… Impotente y rencoroso.

¿Qué le pasa?

-Cuídate bien, monstruo. –Y se fue.

-Cómo decía, ¿Puedo ver la televisión?

-Haz lo que gustes –Dije sin importancia.

Busqué el control remoto, y lo alcé para que pudiera tomarlo. Me jaló hacia él, y caímos torpemente en la hamaca.

Siento el corazón en mi garganta, y empiezo a fantasear cosas sin sentido… Esto no pinta bien.

-Lo siento, debí usar más fuerza de la habitual. Además, tenías apretado el control, ¿Es alguna clase de truco? –Dijo sonriente.

Dios, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué no puedo respirar con tranquilidad?

Y, sus ojos…

Oh, Sakura. No seas tan retrazada, dile algo!

-N-no… Está bien. ¿Puedes… Levantarte?

-¿Peso mucho?

-No.

-¿Te molesta?

Me intimida en realidad…

-N-no..

-(Risas) Está bien, de todas maneras, soy una mala influencia para ti.

Y, se retiró…

Así sin más… Sin besarme. Sin…

Basta, Sakura. No puedes pensar en eso! Él tan sólo es…

-Tu cama es cómoda y espaciosa –Dijo recostándose en ella. Me quedé descansando en la hamaca-. Me gusta.

-Genial… -Dije aburrida-. Ahora solo falta que mi padre apruebe que te acuestes a mi lado..

-De eso, no me extrañaría.

-¿Q-qué?! –Y me sobresalté tanto, que terminé en el suelo. Me miró suplicante-. Sí, adelante! Hazlo! –Dije furiosa.

Y el muy… El muy…! Ash, se atracó de la risa!

Que humillante…

-No te avergüences, a todos nos pasa.

-¿Sí? Pues, no soy _todos_! Soy Sakura Kinomoto! ¿Me entiendes?

-(Risas) Se nota que tienes un enorme orgullo… ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Soy única! A ver, ¿A quién te recuerdo?! –Nos miramos desafiantes. Mataré al que se atreva a imitarme…

-Me recuerdas a… _mí_.

Tragué en seco.

-¿Estas respirando, verdad?

-Ash, eres un idiota! –Sujetó mis muñecas, me arrecostó en mi cama-. ¿Q-qué estas haciendo? –Acarició mi cabello, y trazó las facciones de mi rostro con su dedo. Me estremecí.

-Estas totalmente fuera de control. Deberías calmarte…

-No necesito calmarme… -Diablos, mi voz sonó tan débil… Debió sonar amenazante y molesta, y no… Tranquila y extasiada.

-Tienes tanto que aprender, pequeña.

-Hmmm… -Todo me daba vueltas, me sentía libre.

Y, suena algo en particular…

-Es tu celular, ¿No piensas contestar?

-Eso depende. ¿Me vas a liberar? –Me miró divertido y susurró:

-_Jamás._

Entonces, descubrí. Te seguiré el juego, Shaoran Li.

-No me das opción, dame el teléfono –Le ordené. Pareció disfrutar una clase de chiste privado, pues no dejaba de sonreír de manera tan… _Perfecta._

-Aló?

-_Sakura, amiga! ¿Dónde estas?_

-En mi casa, Tom-Tom. ¿Qué sucede?

-_Ya conseguí la dirección exacta de la party! Te paso buscando a las 22 hrs._

-¡No inventes! ¡Que emoción! Muchas gracias, nos vemos entonces!

-_Bye._

-Bye-Bye!

Salté de emoción, y corrí a mi armario a preparar mi atuendo. Ninguna de mis prendas me convenció, y las lanzaba una por una al suelo..

-¿Quién se va a casar? –Preguntó sarcástico.

-Nadie, tonto. Iré a una party hoy.

-¿Fiestas? Suena divertido, ¿A qué hora irás?

-A las 22.

-Eso suena bien. Salvo… Por un pequeño pero importante problema.

Mi nube de felicidad bajó rápidamente.

¿Cuál es el endemoniado problema?!

-Dime qué es.

-Eres menor de edad.

Ok, lo dijo tan serio que… No pude evitar reírme en su cara.

Me reí y me reí hasta que me dolía tanto el estómago.

-Ash, Shaoran, eres tan gracioso! Eres buen comediante…

-Muy bien, Señorita Madura –Comenzó molesto, me arrepentí de inmediato-. Comencemos por lo obvio. ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Viernes –Digo despreocupada.

-Muy bien, ¿Te gusta bailar?

-¿Gustarme? ¡Adoro bailar!

-¿Bebes?

-Pero, ¿Es alguna clase de interrogatorio..?! Porqué, si es así…

-…Sólo responde. ¿Bebes? –Dudé por un segundo.

-Bebía. El alcohol no es lo mío…

-Shaoran, 01. Sakura, 0. –Ash, ¿Qué se cree?-. Entonces, ¿Bebías a escondidas de tu padre?

-S-sí.

-Shaoran, 02. Sakura 0. Dadas las circunstancias y conociendo a tu padre, ¿Estas completamente segura que te dará permiso para salir hoy?

-Y-yo…

-Y aunque me tengas a mí, no cambiará casi nada. Tengo entendido que eres una chica arrogante y caprichosa, concluí en lo cierto. Lo eres. Eres cómo una especie de princesita sin corona, pero curiosamente, eres mucho más que eso. Dentro de un año, cumplirás tus 18. Y ya es momento que midas tus acciones. Quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí para ayudarte y protegerte. ¿Y sabes qué, querida? –Se acercó a mí, susurrándome-. Estas fuera… -Me estremecí.

-Sakura, hija. ¿Puedo pasar? –Volví en sí.

-Ah, pasa mamá. –Mi madre pasó e ignoró nuestra vestimenta y… Cercanía.

-Hijita, ¿Porqué llegaste tan temprano? Ah, y ¿Cómo está usted, joven Li?

Ok, al parecer toda mi descendencia lo conoce… Es un verdadero problema.

-Muy bien, Señora Kinomoto –Hizo reverencia-. Espero que igual lo esté. Se nota que en ocasiones, el tiempo puede perdonar… Luce igual de hermosa.

-(Risas) Oh, Shaoran, que dulce! Me hiciste sonrojar…

Ok, ¿Mi madre lo llamó por su nombre?!

De pronto, silencio.

Miré a mi alrededor…

Respiraba agitadamente.

-Ash, ¿Porqué tanto silenció?! –Dije angustiada, ambos rieron.

-Bueno, hija. Estoy esperando una explicación de tu salida tan temprana de hoy.

-Ah –Dí vueltas a mi alrededor. Ambos me miraron extrañados-. Hmmm…

-¿Hijita?

-¿Sí?

-Sólo te pedí una explicación, no que consideraras si hay vida o no en Marte… -Ambos rieron, ¡Es humillante!

-Ok, ya. ¡No se burlen! Bueno, mom… Llegué temprano porqué… No tenía clases.

-¿Cómo?

-Osea, los profesores faltaron, no teníamos nada que hacer, y pues, ya me ves.

-Ah, bueno, está bien, hijita. Mas te vale no haberme mentido. Ese… Repugnante mal hábito de faltar a clases lo reprendo por completo.

-Sí, mamá. ¿Cómo podría? –Reí nerviosa.

-Cierto, eres un angelito. Jamás podrías hacer ese tipo de cosas malas –Miró su reloj-. Oh, bueno, tengo que irme. Tu padre saldrá nuevamente en televisión, necesitará de mi apoyo. Adiós –Y se fue.

-Qué mentirosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Disculpa?

-Serás arrogante, pero por lo menos, no eres bruta. Sabes de lo que hablo. –Y mi estable humor… Desapareció.

-Eres un… Un..!

-¿Sí? –Dijo alentándome.

-Un… Mal guardaespaldas –Miró incrédulo ante mi respuesta-. Sí, eso!

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí! –Rió por lo bajo, y sacudió su cabeza.

-Sakura, eres la primera que me hace sacar de mis casillas con mucha facilidad, tratar de expresar lo que siento, y que me obligues a cometer actos que quizá, más adelante, me arrepienta de hacerlo. Porque sé que jamás podría llegar a tener algunas especie de vínculo contigo –Se detuvo para observar mi sorpresivo rostro-. Aunque seas menor y tengas tanto por aprender, no sería el indicado para corromperte –Se encogió de hombros-. Simplemente, no me parece justo. Y si me disculpas, me daré un baño. No creo que te dejen salir, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin habla.

Corríjanme si estoy equivocada, pero… ¿Lo de hace un momento fue una confesión?!

Ok, tengo que salir de aquí y respirar aire puro…

Esperaré entonces, a que mi padre llegue.

Me relajé un rato en la piscina, vigilada por esos ojos… Dios, ¿Porqué siempre tiene que estar conmigo? Ok, es mi guardaespaldas. Pero es que estar tan cerca de él… Es cómo una soga al cuello para mí.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

Y de paso, me llama muy seductoramente. Esto no ayuda en nada.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Porqué?

-Pues, cómo dejaste de nadar…

-Ah, no es gran cosa. Tan sólo, estoy cansada –Me recosté en la silla, tomando algo de sol.

Pude sentir que detrás de sus lentes oscuros, no dejaba de mirarme. Respira profundo, Sakura. Es tiempo de ignorar aquellas películas porno que ver con Tom-Tom, en donde parejas (También gay´s y lesbianas) Tienen sexo espectacular en la piscina. Debe ser fabuloso…

Bueno, con Shaoran… _Ha de ser increíble._

No, no! ¿Qué me pasa?! Ash, maldigo mi edad!

-¿En qué estas pensando? –Preguntó divertido.

-En nada..

-Hmmm…

-Oye, eso lo digo yo! –Dije ofendida, él se carcajeó.

-Pero no eres la única que lo dice.

-No, yo soy la única! –Me coloqué de pie, intentando igualarlo (Aunque sin éxito) en altura, y se quitó con mucha sensualidad, debo aclarar, sus lentes de sol. Mostrando a mi gran vista, sus seductores ojos.

-De modo qué, ¿Eres egoísta, no?

No sé porqué, pero para mí, esa pregunta tiene doble sentido.

-Sí, lo soy –Me quité también mis lentes para intimidarlo mejor-. Soy muy celosa y posesiva con lo que tengo…

-Entonces, ¿Eso me incluye a mí también, no?

-Por supuesto.

Me jaló hacía él, nuestros sexos se rozaron, casi gemía.

-No creo que esto sea conveniente –Dijo acercando mi rostro-. Todo lo que le dije a tu padre, era mera verdad. Eres hermosa y educada, eres importante. Deberías fijarte en alguien de tu edad.

-Apenas nos llevamos 6 años –Dije con dificultad-. No es tanta la diferencia…

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que no te importa, y qué… Me quieres? –Dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, la verdad, y-yo.. –Me apartó con brusquedad-. Ash, ¿Qué te pasa?!

-Tu hermano viene para acá.

Ok, Touya vino y armó el escándalo del siglo, sólo porque mi bikini era "Muy" revelador…

Tomé mi ducha y me armé de valor para enfrentar a mi padre.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda, y me dirigí junto a su despacho con Shaoran. Me detuve en toda la puerta, y dudé en entrar. Me volteé hacia él.

-Tengo miedo –Confesé. Se sorprendió.

-No tienes porqué. Es tu padre –Lo abracé-. Sakura…

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero si algo ocurre mal, prométeme que estarás conmigo –Rió levemente.

-Pequeña, _siempre _estaré contigo..

-Shaoran… -Quedé embobada con su tierna mirada, y sus labios se acercaban… Mi primer (Y verdadero) beso por fin se me será dado. Cerré los ojos por instinto, y acercándome un tanto más. Me tomó de las mejillas, y sentí su cálido aliento inundándome. Vaciló, pero finalmente, me besó la frente.

-Tu padre espera –Me separé de él, algo frustrada.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Me esperas aquí? –Asintió-. Gracias…

-Pero, estaré escuchando –Dijo advirtiéndome.

-No importa, con eso basta –Sonreí.

Finalmente entré. Encontré a mi padre leyendo un libro.

-¿Sucede algo, hija? –Dijo percatándose de mi presencia.

-D-de hecho, sí padre. Tengo que decirte algo.

-Pues, adelante –Me indicó para sentarme, en efecto lo hice-. ¿Qué quieres, pequeña?

-¡No soy pequeña! –Enfurecí. Respiré exageradamente para intentar controlarme-. Emm, escucha. No debí comportarme mal en el restaurant. Lo siento.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-¿En serio? Que bueno…

-¿Hay algo más?

-Bueno, ¿Me necesitas hoy?

-¿Qué?

-Qué si necesitas mi ayuda en algo.

-No.

-Ok.

-Sakura…

-Papá, quiero ir a una fiesta –Dije decidida-. Voy con Tomoyo.

-Me alegra, ¿A qué hora será mañana?

-Eh, papá, no es mañana. Es hoy.

-¿Cómo?

-La fiesta es hoy. A las 22 hrs.

-Absolutamente, no.

-¡Papá! –Me levanté de la silla-. Toda la gente importante estará allí, y dah! Soy importante!

-Lo lamento, hija. Pero, no. Es muy tarde esa hora para que asistas a una fiesta.

-¿Porqué demonios no puedo ir? Tengo vida social, quiero divertirme. ¿Hay algún problema en eso? ¿O es qué no te importan mis sentimientos? Si de verdad te importarían, me dejarías ir sin problema. Además, ¡Es Viernes!

-Cuida tu lenguaje, señorita. No me importa, no vas –Estallé en lágrimas.

-Menciona una razón por la que no pueda ir!

-Porqué, eres menor de edad.

¡Maldigo mi edad!

-¡Sólo falta un año! –Dije desesperada-. Ni más, ni menos. Un año no quita ni cambia nada, aparte qué, aparento más!

-Pero no mentalmente.

-¡Papá, por favor! Onegai, si?? No seas injusto.

-No soy injusto. Entiéndeme, eres mi pequeña. No soportaría la terrible idea que alguien te haga daño…

-¡Nadie me hará daño! –Dije furiosa, ¿Porqué los padres son así? Siempre quitándole la diversión a uno… Tuve que optar con mi única salvación…-. ¡Shaoran vendrá conmigo!

-Valla, ¿Ya se llaman por sus nombres? –Dijo entusiasmado-. Eso es muy bueno, se tienen confianza –Me ruboricé-. ¿Dónde está?

-D-detrás de la puerta.

-Shaoran, pasa por favor –Dijo mi padre. Entró sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, y se situó a mi lado-.

-Dígame, señor.

-¿Así qué mi pequeña y tú ya se tienen confianza? –Asintió lentamente-. Tengo que hablar contigo, mañana. Lo siento, hija. Pero al parecer, no tendrás guardaespaldas en todo el día de mañana, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Es en serio, papá? –Dije emocionada, asintió-. ¡Para nada!

Cielos, es la primera vez que nadie me cuidará…

-Muy bien, vallan a su cuarto. Ah, no vas a salir, Sakura…

-¿Q-qué? –Volvió mi frustración-. ¿P-porqué?!

-Ya conoces los porque´s.

-¡Te odio! –Corrí a mi habitación dándole un buen portazo a mi puerta. Me acosté de lado en la hamaca, meciéndome despacio.

-Lo lamento –Dijo cerrando la puerta-. Debes de estar muy mal.

-No sabes cuánto –Sacudí la nariz-. Es increíble! Ya hasta parezco, una especie de pájaro enjaulado..

-No digas así.

-No, sí lo digo. Nadie me quiere, sólo me respetan. Pero no tanto cómo me gustaría que lo hicieran… Nadie me escucha, Shaoran. –Cerré mis ojos, y seguí llorando.

Cuando los abrí, me encontré con su rostro, qué estaba a escasa distancia del mío. Comprendí que se había agachado y sus manos descansaban en el borde de la hamaca.

-Yo si te escucho.

-No trates de animarme, no funcionará.

Me acarició el cabello y mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas.

-Eres tan despistada, ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

-Entender qué cosa?

-Siento un gran… Cariño hacía a ti. A pesar de todo, me has conquistado. No puedo dejar de mirarte, ni de pensar en ti…

-S-Shaoran…

-Pero, necesito saber: ¿Qué sientes hacia mí? ¿Sólo me ves cómo amigo, o quisieras llegar a tener algo más comprometedor conmigo?

Tragué en seco.

No podía hablar..

-Ah, lo siento. Creo que fui algo rápido contigo. Olvidé que edad tenías.

-N-no es eso, es que…

-Ah, cierto. Sólo me ves cómo tu guardaespaldas, entiendo perfectamente…

-No, idiota! –Rayos, él si que puede llegar a ser desesperante..-. Es qué, la verdad, no sé que siento. Es decir, eres endemoniadamente guapo –Dije ruborizada, a más no poder.

-Oh bueno, con eso me basta –Rió seductoramente-. Lo bueno es que no es solamente tu cuerpo lo que me atrae de ti.

-¿En… Serio?

Cielos, es la primera vez que escucho a un hombre decir eso.

-Oh, no me digas qué sólo has tenido relaciones superficiales –Agaché la cabeza-. Oh.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo nunca… Bueno, podríamos intentarlo.

-Ah-Ah. Primero tienes que saber lo qué quieres. No tomes las cosas tan a la ligera, ni mucho menos tomar decisiones de las que te puedas arrepentir.

-Rayos, eres muy sabio para tu edad… -Dije molesta.

-Créeme, maduré rápido –Desvió la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Me quieres? –Dije feliz.

-Es una locura, pero sí. Te quiero, Sakura… -Le acaricié el rostro. Me perdí en sus ojos.

Todo esto es algo raro, pero quisiera saber en realidad lo qué… Siento.

-Shaoran…

-Dime.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Hmm… Para serte sincero, no. Es ilógico que te enamores de alguien a quién no conoces con exactitud. Pero, te vi y… Me cambiaste de parecer. Ya hasta, me desconozco.

-(Risas) ¿Sí? Pues, yo si creo..

-Debí suponerlo. Es muy lindo que pienses así.

-Gracias… -Me ruboricé.

-Y también, te ves muy linda cuando estas apenada…

-Ash, Shaoran!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Hmmm…

-A ver, señorita. ¿Qué quieres decir cuándo sólo dices "Hmmm.." ?

-Pues… Representa muchas cosas. Cómo cuando pienso profundamente, o cuándo de verdad, no sé que decir.

-Debí suponerlo –Dijo divertido.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el qué nos conocimos? –Dije cambiando de tema.

-Claro –Asintió-. Fue ayer.

-Wow, entonces… ¿Tan sólo un día ha pasado para que te hayas fijado en mí?

-Sí, yo tampoco me lo creo. Y no soy de los que se enamoran con facilidad. De hecho, nunca me había enamorado o sentido mucho afecto por alguien… Cómo lo estoy ahora –Dijo seductor. Dios, ayúdame a respirar…

-Lamento haber sido tan… Grosera contigo –Dije a regañadientes, cómo odio disculparme-. Pero si tan sólo supieras como ha sido mi vida en realidad, creo que lo entenderías.

-Lo mismo digo. Perdona las cosas malas que te dije.

-Descuida, en realidad creo que es verdad. Lo siento, te fijaste en la persona equivocada.

-Preferiría descartar esa idea.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Pues porqué… Sería muy frustrante.

-Lo soy –Digo resentida-. Soy una inútil, no esperes mucho de mí.

-No lo eres. Debes confiar más en ti, es todo.

-Bah, cómo si alguien lo hiciera!

-Pues si en algo ayuda, yo sí.

-Shaoran… -Volví a perderme en sus ojos. Su mirada tierna y cálida me lo confirma. No sé cómo, pero puedo confiar en él. Cuando estoy a su lado, me siento protegida. Y… Me escucha. Verdaderamente, me escucha.

_Apostaré._

-Si te pido algo, ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Ya te dije qué si eso te hace feliz, por supuesto –Me ruboricé al escucharlo, ¿De verdad lo haría?

-B-bueno, yo..

-¿Sí? –Me alentó, me armé de valor.

-Por favor, bésame. –Su mirada se suavizó.

-¿Es lo qué quieres?

Asentí.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo negarme?

Le dí chance en la hamaca, para que también se sentara.

-¿Qué tipo de beso quieres? ¿Romántico, tierno, pasional…?

-Wow, ¿Hay muchos tipos?! –Rió por mi escasa experiencia, y me avergoncé. Es muy humillante que seas experta en unas cosas, y qué en las cosas más simples y esenciales, no. Además, no estoy acostumbrada a ser las burlas de todos.

-Sí, muchos.

-Ah. –Me acarició el rostro, y me susurró:

-Cierra los ojos, y déjate llevar…

Comenzó por mi frente. Luego besaba lentamente mis párpados, no me parecía desagradable. Al contrario, sentía cosquillas, y quería más…

Bajó hacía mi cuello, lo aferré más a mí y caímos juntos en la hamaca. Abrí los ojos, su rostro estaba feliz, me imaginaba que era porque lo disfrutaba.

-Sakura…

-¿S-sí?

-Si no te esperabas de algo, por favor perdóname.

-E-está bien.

Comenzó a besar lentamente mis labios, no sabía que hacer. Abrí la boca, y se adentró más. Gemí acariciando su espalda, me apretaba más hacía él. Succionaba con cuidado mi lengua, y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo con suya. Suspiró y comenzaba a morder con suma delicadeza, mi labio inferior… Dios, qué placentero.

-Mmm, Shaoran…

Comencé a guiarme de todas las escenas de novela y películas al momento de besar. Aceleré un poco la velocidad de aquel mágico encuentro con su boca, y Shaoran no se quedó atrás. Rozábamos nuestras narices, y cambiamos nuestras bocas, de un lado a otro, dejándonos llevar. Le mordí el labio a Shaoran, y este gimió. Me alegré al notar que no lo hacía del todo mal, y lo apreté más a mí, invitándole a hacer toda que cosa que sabía que sería _muy _placentera.

-Lo haces muy bien, Sakura… -Dijo entre jadeos. Olvidaba que no respirábamos del todo bien, la falta de aire no ayudaba en nada.

Me estremecí, y lo apreté en la nuca, acariciaba su rostro. Succioné su lengua y jugué con la misma. No era tan romántico cómo lo había leído en muchas novelas, pero sí era cálido y agradable…

No sé en qué momento, Shaoran tomó nuevamente el control de la situación. Dio unos últimos mordiscos más a mis labios, y por último, terminamos con una lluvia de besos húmedos y fugaces. Abrimos nuestros ojos, sonreímos, y tratábamos de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Y, ¿Cómo te pareció?

-No tengo palabras para describirlo. Fue… Hermoso, perfecto… -Medio tartamudeaba para poder encontrar algunos términos muy parecidos que se hayan relacionado con lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Shaoran rió.

-Bueno, me siento halagado. Aunque, tú tampoco lo hiciste mal… Para ser tu primera vez –Me robó un corto beso. Nos separamos con dificultad, nuestros ojos estaban dilatados.

-Mmm…

-Sakura..

-Dime.

-¿No te molestaría sí… Te doy a experimentar otra cosa?

Ok, me estremecí. Pero… Me entregué por completo a ese sobrenatural beso, y lo disfruté cómo nunca.

Sí así me sentiré cuando estaré con él, perfecto, me encanta. Porqué, ningún chico me ha despertado esta clase de… _¿Sentimiento? _

Además, Shaoran ya es un hombre mayor. Podría enseñarme todo lo qué no sé, y me gustaría aprender _sólo con él._

Es tan tierno, dulce, gentil y… _Caballeroso. _Y, es mi fuerte y guapo guardaespaldas, no necesito porqué tener miedo. No sé cómo rayos mis padres lo conocen y lo aprueban tanto… Cómo para que duerma conmigo en mi propio cuarto, pero algún día lo averiguaré.

Mi hermano, bueno… Siempre ha sido súper celoso, ya se le pasará…

Tomoyo, si quedó deslumbrada con él, entonces no creo que le molestará lo que pueda pasar entre _Él_ y yo.

Y a los que no les guste, que se jodan. Es _mí _vida y tengo derecho a elegir con quién será mi felicidad.

Por lo qué tendré que decir:

-No, en lo absoluto.

Comenzó a formar una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, besándolo tan… Sensual. Sus manos recorrieron mi voluptuosa cintura, acariciándola con delicadeza. Disfrutó al sentir cuánto me agradaba su contacto físico, y comenzó a lamer mi oreja, dándole mordiscos suaves, y succionándola por completo…

-(Risas) Oh, basta! Me haces cosquillas…

Y no se detuvo.

-Shaoran, no…

Esas cosquillas se convirtieron en algo más… En una sensación totalmente indescriptible. Tanto así, qué mis ganas de aferrarme a él por completo aumentaban, y lo apretaba más hacia mí.

Cambió de oreja. Siguió el mismo procedimiento, sólo qué más rápido. Ya se me estaba olvidando hasta de mi nombre, no quería que esto terminara.

Sólo me concentraba en dos cosas: En Shaoran, y en lo hermoso y bien qué esto se siente…

Besó mis labios, y yo no dejaba de suspirar… Rayos, ya es oficial. Este chico es más que perfecto.

-¿En qué piensas? –Dijo una vez terminada esta dulce tortura.

-En lo perfecto qué eres para hacer este tipo de cosas…

-(Risas) Gracias, aunque tu piel es… _Increíble._

Awww…

-Shaoran, ¿Qué hora es? –Miró su reloj.

-Las 23:14 pm

-Diablos, no fui a la party! Me van a matar mañana…

-Bueno, por lo menos podría decirse que disfrutaste de algo especial…

-Sí, lo sé. Y sabes? No lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie… -Dije sin pensarlo siquiera. Volví en sí, y corregí rápidamente… -. D-digo! Yo.. –Su tranquila risa me calmó.

-Yo tampoco, pequeña. Yo tampoco…

Se recostó en mi hombro, coloqué mis manos en su cabeza y espalda, acariciándolo con ternura. Se siente tan bien estar así con él…

-Shaoran…

-Hmm..?

-(Risas) Bueno, supongo que no me molestaría compartir mi frase… Pero, sólo contigo.

-(Risas) Eres tan posesiva…

-Te diré mi respuesta, aquí mañana… -Dije tímidamente.

-Supongo qué, puedo esperar…

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Es natural que a tu edad estés llena de dudas y confusiones. Y con lo de hoy, muchas gracias. Acabo de aclarar mis sentimientos por ti.

-Y-yo… -Volvió a besarme, mordiendo mis labios y jugando con mi lengua.

-Es suficiente por hoy, ve a cambiarte. Hora de dormir.

-S-sí.

Torpemente caminé hacia el baño para vestir mi piyama. Me miré al espejo… ¡Estaba rosada, y con los labios hinchados! Ash, Shaoran…

Entonces recordé el _"Si no te esperabas de algo, por favor, perdóname" _¡Él sabía que me iba a pasar esto! Sin embargo… Lo qué hizo fue tan hermoso, tan mágico, tan irreal… ¡Aww, quiero que se repita!

Pero, mañana… No lo volveré a ver hasta en la noche.

¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Qué se supone que tendré qué hacer durante todo ese transcurso? ¿Tejer?

Toco mis labios, Dios… Siento esa sensación de que todavía estuviera besándome. Oh, Shaoran…

¡Basta, Sakura! Una vez que salga del baño, no fantasearás con él, ni le coquetearás… Ni le mirarás sus torneadas piernas, ni su pecho de Hércules, ni su provocativo trasero, si su… Ash, basta!

Ok, gracias a esto, ya tendré el sexo en mi mente 24x7

Hmm.. Ahora será más difícil convivir con él, y verlo cómo mi guardaespaldas. Estoy ansiosa, no creo poder esperar hasta mañana… Veo que esto si es, un verdadero _problema._

_

* * *

_

**¿Les gustó? ^^**

**¿No..?**

**¿En serio..? O.o**

**Bueno, si son ambos casos, dejen review..! :B**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no saquen conclusiones sin sentido... Todavía esto no acaba ñ.ñ**

**Me tomaré... No sé, menos de un mes para publicar el 3ero.**

**Es que, escribo sin parar, ya es un problema... ¬¬**

**Jajaja..! ^^**

**Cuidense muxio..! No dejen de escribir..! ñ.ñ**

***Kiises for all..!**

**(K)**


	3. Prueba de Amor

**Hello..! =D**

**Yeah, volví, volví..! ñ.ñ**

**Espero que mi ausencia haya valido la pena, me estoy esforzando mucho con este fic! ^^ Realmente, es fácil escribir, sólo que necesitas constante inspiración... Y, cómo escritores, ya saben de lo qué hablo ñ.ñ**

**Recién ayudé a una amiga..! =) Es nueva, y espero que les guste su Fic "Situaciones Inesperadas" no lo he leído completamente todavía, pero se ve muy interesante..! ñ.ñ De hecho, yo fuí la que inventó el título y el Summary, ¿No quedó Kawaii? ^^ Hasta yo misma me sorprendo... xD!**

**_Agradecimientos n.n_**

**Isabel: **Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n Espero que te guste el cap, me reí mucho escribiéndolo... xD! Suerte en todo, cuiidateh!

**CaRiToX: **Chan, chan! Tiiah querida! :D Me alegro muxo que te haya gustado n.n ¿En serio quedó tan geneal? ¡Yai! ¡Escribiré más y más! *-* Aww..! Lástima que no está en español "TOSOT" T_T Dawn! Ese fiic es el mejor..! Aww, bueno, al menos me dirás el final n.n, aunque no es lo mismo u.u, en serio, cómo haces para leer Fiics en Inglés?? O.o los traductores no son muy buenos... ¬¬ Y... Te quedarás sin dinero si sigues imprimiendo mii Fic O.o xDD! Jajajaja! I Love You So MUCH!! I would finally meet you in person! u.u Cuiidate muxiO...! Heii..! Hoy es viernes... xDD! Jaja, Kiises..! Disfrutá..! =)

**Flor del Cerezo: **Jejeje! Me alegro que te haya encantado! :D I Know, I Know... But, I Hope you like this chapter! ^^ Tu país es súper geneal y asombroso! Hmm.. Estoy considerando la idea de vivir allá... xD! n.n Gracias por tu consejos, y por apoyarme. Espero con ansías el próximo cap. de tu maravilloso Fiic *-* Cuiidateh! :D

**Sakuraplatina: **Jojojo! Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Y, sii.. ¿¿Quién no quisiera un Syaoran?? :B! Me tomaré mi tiempo para leer tus Fanfics, se ven muy interesantes! :D Cuiidate, y hasta el next capi =)

**Sasha Kinoli: **Me alegra que te guste. Jeje, por supuesto qué lo seguiré, no te preocupes n.n Sólo me falta más tiempo y un poco más de inspiración u.u Anyway, concuerdo tambien qué SxS es lo máximo! :B Cuiidateh...!

**RossinaDiFuoco: **Jajajajaja! ¿¿Adictivo desarrollado?? Hmm... Bueno... xDD! Gracias por tu apoyo, lo seguiré con gusto! n.n Me alegro que te guste, y espero que disfrutes este cap. Oiie, deberías de crear Fanfics *-* Concuerdo que todos tenemos muy buena imaginación =)

**LMUndine: **Mil grax, descuida, esto recién empieza ñ.ñ Sí, muchos, _muchos _problemas para ambos :P Espero que te guste el cap, y.. Qué te acostumbres n.n de todas maneras, recién empiezo =) Cuiidateh!

**Chifuni-Chan: **Gracias!! ^^ O.O ¿Eres de Venezuela? ¡Bienvenida, hermana! ¡Yo tambien! :D xD! Jeje, aquí está el cap. 3, espero que lo disfrutes bastante, ya tendrás muchas ideas qué comentar... Oiie, ¿Porqué no continúas tu Fiic? n.n Se vé muii interesante! Matemos a Chavéz... ¬¬ xD! Cuiidateh...!

**Ok, fin de los agradecimientos n.n**

**Sin más preámbulos, el cap. 3..! =D**

***Si te gustó, cualquier duda o algo que se le parezca, dejar reviiew...! :B**

**No sé, me inspiran mucho, y hace qué actualize un poco más rápido... Jaja! Cuiidense!**

**Sígamos escribiendo..! **

**Kiisess...!**

**(K)**

* * *

"**Él es mi… Guardaespaldas"**

_Summary: El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra "Trabajo"?_

* * *

**Cap.3: Prueba de Amor**

* * *

2 días.

48 horas.

Em, ¿Cuántos segundos?

Ah, si. 172.800 s, desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Desde nuestra primera pelea. Desde el primer instante en él qué me topé con su mirada… Y él con la mía.

Para serles sincera, no he tenido ninguna experiencia comprometedora con respecto al amor. No he tenido ningún novio que no haya durado con él por más de 2 meses (Por eso es que tengo tantos exnovios…) Sólo nos hemos dado besos superficiales, y nunca, _nunca _he querido llegar a tener 3era base con nadie. No sé, soy demasiado buena para ellos, y no me iba a entregar en vano. Sólo me entregaré a la persona que verdaderamente ame.

Lo que viví ayer con él, fue mágico. Siempre he fantaseado con mi primer beso, y… Shaoran lo hizo realidad, fue totalmente perfecto.

-Señorita, hora del almuerzo.

Hmm, querrá decir desayuno-almuerzo porque son las 14:02 pm y apenas me acabo de despertar. Ok, seré toda una "Realeza" Pero, soy joven… Es Sábado, no pude dormir bien, y amo mi cama, ¿Alguna duda?

-Hija, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-No lo sé, mamá. Todavía no he planeado nada.

_Sólo espero que las horas se pasen volando..._

-Ah, bueno. Me gustaría hablar contigo entonces. Más tarde, cuando regreses a casa.

-Vale, recuérdame.

-(Risas) Está bien. Y, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes libre al saber que hoy no tendrás guardaespaldas?

Mi ánimo bajó.

Me siento desprotegida, la verdad.

-Oh, hijita, ¡Me alegra que ya te estés acostumbrando a Shaoran! Por eso es bueno que duerman en el mismo cuarto…

Sí, claro. Juntemos el hambre con las ganas de comer…

-Mamá, ¿Esto es legal? En serio, es muy extraño..

-Hmmm, no lo sé, hija.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?!

-¿Tú también?! ¿Te quieres robar mi "Hmmm"?!

-(Risas) Oh, hija… Pareces una niña pequeña. Es adorable,

Me ruboricé. Por un momento, imaginé a Shaoran diciéndome eso.

Sacudí mi fantasía.

-No soy pequeña, ni adorable –Dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Sí lo eres.

Me quedo sin palabras, ¿Soy yo, o no hay suficiente aire para mí..?

-Oh, Shaoran, que bueno que estés aquí! ¿Y mi esposo?

-Está abajo, mi señora –Hizo reverencia.

-Oh, basta de hacer eso. Sólo lo hace la gente de servicio. Y tú no eres servicio, eres clase aparte. Ah, me tengo que ir… -Y así se fue, cerrando la puerta.

-S-Shaoran…

-Hola, Sakura –Me ruboricé al ver su mirada-. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-S-sí –Bueno, después de varios intentos… -. A propósito, ¿Qué haces aquí? Papá dijo qué iba a hablar contigo, y supuse que no te vería hoy.

-Estas en lo cierto, sólo vine a recoger algunas cosas. Cuidaré a tu padre durante todo el transcurso del día, si llego temprano, haré algo de ejercicio… ¿Qué harás tú?

-A decir verdad, todavía no he planeado nada. Quisiera ver a Tomoyo, ahora me odia por faltar ayer. Podría decirse que la dejé "Plantada".

-No te preocupes. Es un enojo temporal, ya se le pasará.

-Espero que sí.

Minuto de silencio.

Me quedé contemplando esos hermosos ojos…

-S-Shaoran…

-Dime.

M-me voy a bañar –Dije avergonzada.

-Ah, bueno. Vete al baño, ya me voy. Y si algo sale mal, procuraré ignorarte…

-¡No me ignores! –Le grité. Alzó una ceja sorprendiéndose, demonios, tengo que controlar mejor mis reacciones-. Lo siento, es qué…

-Sí, entiendo, eres importante…

-No. –Negué con la cabeza -. No es sólo eso…

-Shaoran –Se escuchó la voz de mi padre-. Baja, por favor. Tenemos que irnos.

-Enseguida, señor –Se volvió hacia mí-. Bueno, tengo que irme. _Cuídate _y que te valla bien. Nos vemos en la cena.

-S-sí.

Y, se fue.

¡Y si ningún beso!

Ok, no. Contrólate… Pero, esperaba un beso!

¡Qué te controles!

Diablos, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar?

Él es… _Mayor. _Pero, no tanto para mi criterio. Digo, podríamos llegar a tener algo, no me molestaría. Pero esta sería mi primera relación formal. Seria y sin… _Fingir. _¿Saben lo qué es eso?

_¿Qué pasa a esta edad, qué llega y empieza a surgir... Esa sensación medioritmo andando más a millón..?_

-Su limusina espera, señorita –Y más reverencia…

-Gracias, Wei. Pero no hagas eso, al menos por un tiempo. Me estoy cansando de tanta… Atención.

-¿Mi señora ya se aburrió de tanta reverencia? Es algo sorprendente, nunca la había escuchado decir tal cosa.

Sí, yo tampoco.

Muchas gracias, Shaoran…

_¿Qué pasa a esta edad? ¿Qué nadie entonces nos quiere comprender, y alrededor, todo se nos hace una confusión?_

-Señorita, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al centro comercial, Wei,

A ver si me distraigo un rato.

-Enseguida, madame.

Ash, Shaoran… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

Empiezo a desesperarme si no estoy contigo. Es ilógico, raro y alarmante.

Pero, me siento tan feliz. Al parecer, eres el único que podría llegar a comprenderme. Que locura, esto no puede ser…

_¿Qué pasa?_

_...Qué si tú no lo ves, el aire se extigue. Y casa qué se va tu mente, le sigue._

Cuando lo veo, es cómo si no pudiera hablar, cómo si no pudiera ser nuevamente la Sakura de antes, no soy la misma estando con él… O al menos, en gran parte, no lo soy.

_Qué se hace demasiado fuerte..._

Y estoy cambiando… _Para bien. _Porqué, esto nunca me había pasado.

-Llegamos, señorita.

-Hmmm…

-¿Está segura de esto? ¿No quiere que la acompañe?

_Qué dejas tu vida a la suerte..._

-No, gracias Wei. Muy amable, pero no. Sabes que hoy es mi día, lo aprovecharé.

-De acuerdo, ¿A qué hora la paso buscando?

-Más tarde, yo te aviso.

-Hasta luego, entonces me iré.

-Vale, adiós.

Entré al centro comercial, que es muy elegante, por cierto.

Sonrío. Moverse en mi ambiente es muy sencillo, crecí en ello. Todo mundo me reconoció al instante. Tomaron muchas fotos, en las que por cierto, mi mejor ángulo salía siempre al descubierto.

-Y cuéntenos, señorita Kinomoto, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –Dijo una reportera muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno, tan sólo vengo a pasarla bien, y a comprar ropa. Créanme, las tiendas de aquí, son muy buenas.

Sonreí, y por poco todo mundo se desmaya, jaja qué patéticos…

-Oh, por Dios, no me va a creer, pero soy una gran admiradora! ¿Me daría su autógrafo?

Ruedo ojos, a veces tanta fama fastidia.

-Claro –Por poco convulsiona cuando le dí el autógrafo en una de mis "Angélicales" fotografías que tenía en sus manos-. Aquí tienes.

-Ay, señorita Kinomoto! ¡Es usted la mejor persona que hay!

Me río, si tan sólo supiera…

Al cabo de una hora, todo mundo pudo dejarme en paz.

_..Qué cada segundo, dá vueltas y vueltas tu rumbo._

Al fin…

Hora de comprar ropa.

Hmm, debería comprar otro par de tacones. Shaoran es un poco más alto que yo.

Nah, mejor faldas. Resaltarán mis piernas y sólo las usaré en casa, con Shaoran.

No, no. ¿Qué tal un bikini? Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en la piscina… Ash, basta! ¿Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Comienzo a asustarme…

_Te empiezas a enamorar._

_Te crees enloquecer, tu pulso se aguita más, y sólo piensas en él._

-¿Sakura?

-¿Eriol? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, y tú? ¿Vas a comprar? Hey, ¿En donde está tu nuevo guardaespaldas? Quisiera conocerlo…

Sí, y yo verlo…

-Aah, no tengo a nadie conmigo hoy –Expliqué-. Es cómo… mi "Día libre"

-Oye, es genial, entiendo. Pero… ¿No estas ansiosa o asustada?

-Ansiosa, bastante. Pero, nada que ver con asustada. No sé, me siento libre..

-(Risas) Se nota. Ven, te invito un helado.

-¡Claro!

Rápido, Sakura. Estas con tu mejor amigo Eriol, el experto en relaciones sentimentales, tal vez el podría ayudarte…

_Te empiezas a enamorar, vas de niña a mujer._

_Se dilatan tus pupilas, te enciendes, te animas.._

_¡Llega la chispa a tu vida!_

-¿Qué sabor?

-Chocolate.

Hmm, me pregunto: ¿Cuál sería el sabor preferido de Shaoran?

-Estas muy pensativa, ¿Sucede algo?

De hecho, sí.

-Eriol, ¿Eres mi mejor amigo, verdad? –Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Sakura? Por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, tu ayuda.

-Pero, ¿En qué? –Solté una gran bocanada de aire.

-Eriol, prepárate. Creo que… _Me gusta alguien._

_¿Qué pasa a esta edad, qué empiezas de pronto a sentir...?_

Su sonrisa se amplió.

Mi corazón se agita, y mi cabeza da vueltas.

Comienzo a marearme y a sentirme muy mal…

_Con cada ilusión, un dardo que va directo al corazón?_

Cómo odio estas sensaciones.

-¿En en serio, Sakura? Dios, es increíble! Bueno, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –Agaché la cabeza.

-Es un secreto.

-Ah.

-Pero, te contaré después, si? –Dije reconfortándolo-. Es que, no estoy segura.

-Sakura –Dijo negando lentamente la cabeza-. No hace falta que lo compruebes. ¡Mira cómo estas! Estás más hermosa y felíz que nunca. Mi consejo es el siguiente: Empiecen cómo amigos. Conózcanse, compartan confianza, y si de verdad le gustas, dale una oportunidad. Tienes que empezar desde cero, amiga.

-S-sí.

_¿Qué pasa a esta edad? Qué cruzas a la libertad de una vez..._

Mi fiel amigo Eriol… Tan dulce, tan amable, tan atento conmigo… Le debo tanto…

-¿Sabes? Él que te gusta, es muy afortunado. Eres una persona muy cariñosa y te gusta demostrar amor. Espero que todo vaya bien entre ustedes.

Sí, yo tambien.

El problema, es que me dejo llevar fácilmente por lo que siento. No mido las consecuencias.

Y la verdad, no conozco a Shaoran, necesitamos hablar, y conocernos mejor.

Sí de verdad me quiere, podríamos intentarlo.

Aunque, la verdad, todavía me cae… _gordo._

_Y al verte crecer, entonces, se vá la razón._

-¿Sakura?

-¿Um?

-(Risas) Ya sé, pensabas en él.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Dije avergonzada.

-Es que, se te nota.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sakura, nos conocemos desde primaria. Eres cómo la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Estuve presente con todos tus prospectos amorosos, y hablabas sin mucha importancia de ellos, con desgano, con fastidio. Y ahora vienes a mí, tímida y nerviosa. Insegura y distraída más que de costumbre, no me dices su nombre por miedo y pena, y… ¿Preguntándome lo que opino acerca de relaciones sentimentales? No, señor. Aquí ocurre algo, y lo que ocurre es que te gusta _verdaderamente _ese chico.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Qué si tú no lo ves, el aire se extigue..._

Caray. Me conoce igual o mejor que Tomoyo.

-Eriol… ¿Q-qué debo hacer? –Dije rendida.

-Conocerlo mejor, Sakura. Pasen juntos el mayor tiempo posible, y pregúntate si de verdad lo quieres, y describe qué sientes cuando estas con él. Ahí encontrarás la respuesta.

_..Qué cada qué tu mente, le sigue._

-Gracias.

-No hay porqué. Ya lo sabe Tomoy?

-No. Se lo diré el lunes, por favor, no le digas nada.

-Está bien.

Ya para entonces, nuestros helados se habían terminado.

Eriol y yo compartimos una excelente tarde de amigos. Me ayudó a elegir ropa y zapatos para presumirselas a mi "Chico" enamorado. Fuímos para el cine, Jugamos videojuegos, y patinamos sobre hielo.

Dimos una miradita al reloj: 19:26, un poco más de lo previsto.

_Qué se hace demasiado fuerte, qué dejas tu vida a la suerte._

Eriol me ayudó a cargar las bolsas, y quería acompañarme para esperar un taxi. Eso ya era abusar de su amabilidad, y tengo 17 años, no 15. Puedo defenderme por mi propia cuenta, saben?

_Qué cada segundo, dá vueltas, y vueltas tu mundo._

-¿Estas segura? Sabes que no me molesta.

-Sí, estoy segura. Estaré bien, te agradezco por todo. La pasé súper -Le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo tambien, cuidate mucho. Nos vemos -Y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

Vi poco a poco cómo se iba, suspiro con dulzura. Los amigos pueden ser la mejor cosa en el mundo.

-Hola.

Volteé a ver.

Es de noche, pero aún puedo distinguir lo que veo en plena oscuridad. Es... Un hombre. No es tan alto y fuerte, vestía de negro, y su cabello... Tambien es negro. Hmm... Debió estar en un funeral.

-¿Te conozco? -Pregunté con total indiferencia.

Ok, esa sí es una pregunta digna. Jamás había visto a este hombre.

-Claro que no, muñeca. Pero, podríamos empezar..

Me jaló hacia él, y mis bolsas se cayeron.

-¡Suélteme! -Pretendí exigir, pero ya estaba muy asustada.

-Hey, tranquila. No querrás que te mate, o si? -Mostró a mi vista, su revólver. Ya estaba llorando, no podía ni moverme!

-P-por f-favor -Apenas articulé-. N-no m-me..

-Shh.. -Sostuvo mi mejilla, y lentamente se aproximaba a mis labios.

Quería defenderme. Pero... _No sé. _

Me siento tan impotente.

Esto no debió pasarme. De tantas personas que hay en el mundo, ¿Porqué yo?

Basta, no es tiempo de lamentarme.

¡No quiero que me haga nada!

¿Qué hago, qué hago?!

Dios mío, ¿Qué hago sin que yo salga lastimada?

¡No quiero que me bese! ¡Sólo me besará Shaoran! ¡Mis labios son únicamente para él!

_Ok, no. Patético, el tipo podría matarte, y tú aún pensando en él... De veras, no tienes vida._

¡Mi conciencia tiene razón! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

-¡**NO**! -Lo empujé, y corrí cómo alma que lleva al diablo. Comenzó a llover, llovía y llovía con más fuerza. Cómo en esas típicas películas que vemos. Cuando el loco quiere matar a la más bella y hermosa, en mi caso, yo.

_¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¡Deja las idioteces, y no dejes de correr!_

Seguí corriendo. Me resbalé en un par de ocasiones, ¡Maldición! ¡Estos zapatos son nuevos! Ash..!

Me detuve en un callejón oscuro. Muy, muy oscuro. Sólo reflejaba la luz de la luna. Efectivamente, era Luna Nueva. Fase en la cual, todo puede pasar. Desde lo más ilógico hasta lo más paranormal.

Recuerdo esos días de mi niñez... Obviamente, era la niña más hermosa de toda Tomoeda. Mi padre y yo compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos. Jugábamos hasta el atardecer. Sacudo mi cabeza, ¿Esto qué tiene que ver con lo qué me está pasando, joder?!

_Te empiezas a enamorar  
te crees enloquecer  
tu pulso se agita mas  
y solo piensas en el...  
_

-Aquí estas.

Pegué un grito al cielo, cuando lo ví. Nada de esto hubiese pasado, si no estaría sola, en un callejón sin salida... Pfts, Pfts.. ¿¿C-callejón s-sin Salida??!! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Creo que no te lo expliqué bien -A paso lento se me acercaba, mientras yo corría sin esperanza, hasta apoyarme en la pared-. Vienes conmigo, ¿O quieres que te mate?

Me apretó con fuerza mi brazo, mi pobre brazo! ¡Mi brazo no tiene la culpa de nada! ¿Qué le ha hecho a usted para qué me lo maltrate de esta forma?! Mis gritos de dolor y angustia no se hicieron esperar. Ya es oficial, moriré. Moriré sin saber qué es el verdadero amor, y moriré siendo virguen, ¿Qué otra cosa hay más triste que eso?

-Suéltela, _ahora._

Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, y a pesar de las lágrimas, _lo vi. _

El mismo tipo misterioso y grosero, el mismo tipo que me saca de mis casillas con facilidad, el mismo que me comprende y trata de ayudarme en todo, el mismo con el qué comparto mi cuarto, y con el que he tenido mis mejores y verdaderos besos; el mismo. Él es mi... Guardaespaldas, Shaoran Li.

-Ni un paso más, o disparo -Amenazó el hijo de... Ladrón.

-Ah, si? -Dijo desafiante-. No creí que serías el tipo de persona que fuera capaz de esconderse detrás de un arma. Si realmente eres un verdadero hombre, ven y pelea -Enseguida me soltó, y corrió furioso para propinarle un buen golpe a mi guardaespaldas.

Y yo nunca creí que fuera tan idiota cómo para hacerle caso a esas simples palabras, sólo trataba de provocarlo, y el muy estúpido, se lo creyó. Hombres..

Shaoran, cómo si estuviera jugando, y muy relajado, dobló su brazo, y el tipo gritó de dolor.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? -Dijo molesto-. Mírate, no tienes ni fuerza. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿18, 19? Sólo eres un niño..

"Track" se escuchó en la oscuridad. Supuse entonces, que le habría partido la muñeca o algo. Shaoran lo empujó bruscamente a la pared-. Escucha, seré amable contigo sólo por esta vez. Pero si te llego a encontrar nuevamente, abusando de los débiles, lo pagarás bien caro.

Shaoran lo volvió a empujar, pero esta vez lo lanzó bien lejos, tropezó con los botes de basura, cayéndose en ellos.

-Ahora vete -Ordenó molesto. El malhechor no lo pensó ni dos veces y salió a correr desesperado. Es increíble! Estoy totalmente sorprendida! Wow, ¿Cómo lo hizo?!

Shaoran se volvió hacia a mí, regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y me fué imposible no devólversela, y en segundos, ya estaba en sus brazos.

_Te empiezas a enamorar  
y todo se ve al reves  
se dilatan tus pupilas  
te enciendes te agitas  
llega la chispa a tu vida..!  
_

-¿Estas bien?

-S-sí -Dije asombrada-. Pero, ¿Cómo..?

-Wei se había preocupado porque no le habías llamado, y en cuánto me enteré, le pregunté en donde podías estar. Lo sabía, no puedo dejarte sola, temí que algo así te pudiese pasar -Me perdía en su intensa mirada, confundiendo más las cosas. Realmente, le preocupo. Yo... _Le preocupo. _Y lo más triste de todo esto, es qué no puedo tener nada con él. Aunque... ¿Quién me lo impide? Podríamos, no sé, tener algo. ¡Al diablo con los compromisos! ¡Shaoran será mío!

_Ok. Sí, tuyo. Pero... Despúes no te quejes ni lamentes cuando quedes embarazada, eh?_

Jaja, tranquílizate. ¿Crees que no lo he planeado? Una palabra: Condones.

_No. Tú odias los condones, siempre piensas que son un estorbo._

¿Y crees qué no lo son?! ¡Es cómo comerse un caramelo con el papel! ¡No es lo mismo, no sientes nada! Ok, bueno, si sientes, pero... Simplemente, ¡No es lo mismo!

_Valla. Sabes mucho para ser una virgen..._

Pues, es el poder de la pornografía, al menos me educo. Claro, influyen tambien las revistas Playboy y Cosmopolitan. Además... Soy amiga de Tomoyo. Con eso basta y sobra.

_Tienes razón, pero.. ¿Qué pensarás hacer?_

Estoy consciente de lo qué puede pasar si continuamos así. Tengo que resignarme a ello. Ya está dicho, iré al ginécologo la semana que viene. Necesito que me recete unas muy buenas pastillas anticonceptivas.

_¿Pastillas? No, afectarán tus hormonas..._

...Tambien podría ayudarlas. Eres mi conciencia, yo soy la que decide las cosas, ¿Ok?

_Pequeña ingrata, si yo no estuviera..._

...Ahórratelo. Sabes que no hago caso a esos discursos morales. Me cansé de ser buena, así de sencillo.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Porqué tan callado? -Dije volviendo a la realidad. Tendrán que disculpar mis efectos retardados, y de qué me la paso pensando y discutiendo con mi conciencia amargada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-Estoy bien, continúa -Dije indiferente. Se sorprendió, pero continuó explicándome bien seria su hazaña.

-Cómo decía, no mucho tiempo despúes, te encontré con un chico, usaba anteojos. Estaban felices, y tú a salvo, así que decidí no interrumpir. Por el poco acercamiento y casi nulo contacto físico, supuse que era tu amigo. Comenzaba a caer la noche, y decidí que era hora de ir a buscarte, tú padre te quería temprano a casa, aunque todavía no sabe que salí precisamente a buscarte, cree que estoy en un bar, o con una novia..

Ok, esta palabra nunca saldrá de mi mente.

_Novia._

_Novia..._

¡Desgraciado! ¿Tiene una novia?!

-¿Qué fué lo último que dijiste? -Macullé todavía incrédula.

-Olvídalo, celosa. Para otra ocasión, será...

-¡No estoy celosa! -Grité histérica. Rió por lo bajo.

-Lo que digas, _celosa._

Terminó por sacarme de mis casillas, y me robó un beso. Gemí al instante, me aferré a él, cómo enferma necesitada y estúpida.

-Sabía perfectamente que hoy no tenía que cuidarte, pero igual lo hize -Dijo interrumpiéndo el beso, para continuar con otro, mucho, _mucho _mejor..-. Y cuando te encontré, ya estabas en brazos de ese desgraciado... ¡Quería matarlo a golpes! Aunque agradezco qué muy a pesar de todo, actúaste rápido y saliste corriendo. Los seguí y me alegré mucho que hayas terminado en un callejón sin salida, así él no tendría escapatoria. Vi tu cara de horror mientras volvió a sacar la pistola, no quería asustarte más, y decidí jugar amigablemente con él. Pero ahora -Dijo tierno-. Estas a salvo, pequeña.

Me lancé a llorar en sus brazos, quienes me recibieron con gusto.

¡Shaoran me había salvado la vida! ¡Estoy tan agradecida con él!

_Te empiezas a enamorar  
te crees enloquecer  
tu pulso se agita mas  
y solo piensas en el...  
_

Nunca nadie me había salvado... Bueno, sí, en varias ocasiones. Pero, no con tanta preocupación... Y, valor! Los otros guardaespaldas lo hacían porque ese era su trabajo, él lo hizo por algo más diferente... -O al menos, eso quiero creer.

Me siento tan débil... Con cuidado, Shaoran me cargó en brazos, hasta llegar a una limusina. Efectivamente, era Wei. Menos mal que estamos en la oscuridad, así mi sonrojo no se hacía tan evidente.

Me protegió del frío, usando su abrigo. Me envolvió en sus brazos, apoyé ligeramente, mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía fuerte, protegida. No me solté de él durante todo el transcurso del tiempo para llegar a casa, estaba aterrada.

-Sakura... -Su tono de dulzura, me obligó por completo a mirarlo-. No necesitas porqué tener miedo. Ya el mal pasó y no puedes retroceder el tiempo. Estas a salvo, estas conmigo..

-Oh, Shaoran! ¡Estaba tan aterrada!

Murmuré todo lo que sentía mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, ¿Ya les dije que sufro de efectos retardados, verdad?

Wei, discretamente, subió todo el vidrio para darnos más privacidad, Shaoran con su mano, limpiaba mis lágrimas, pero sólo logró que salieran más.

-Oh, vamos, no me gusta verte llorar. Es muy desagradable que alguien tan linda cómo tú, llore. Es preferible verte con tu hermosa sonrisa.

Me ruboricé.

Estoy recordando las palabras de Eriol, ¿Cómo me siento cuando estoy con él? Sus besos y caricias no representan ninguna amenaza para mí, de hecho, me llenan de paz y seguridad, cómo si desde hace mucho tiempo, he esperado por ello. Y con lo de hoy, puedo confiar plenamente en él, de hecho ya no me cabe ni la más mínina duda. Shaoran es guapísimo y muy atento conmigo, le preocupo. Cuando se enfrentó a ese tipo, sentí algo de miedo, porqué si le llegara a pasar algo, ¡Yo no sabría que hacer! ¡No quiero que se arriesgue por mí! ¡No quiero que salga lastimado por mi culpa!

_Estúpida, es tú guardaespaldas, nada más. Es su trabajo, ¿Qué querías, un compañero de cuarto?_

En serio, aún no sé quién es más cruel: Si tú y yo...

_Hmm, vale. Que quede en empate._

...

Ok, volviendo a los pensamientos claros y _amables, _yo estaría perdida sin él.

Porqué... Esta sensación _jamás _la había sentido por alguien. Eriol tiene razón, estoy comenzando a cambiar. Pero, para cambiar se necesita una buena causa, y creo que sé ya cuál es la causa...

_Te empiezas a enamorar  
y todo tiene un porque  
transmites felicidad  
por los poros de tu piel..  
_

¿Será qué yo..?

-Llegamos -Dijo Wei, salvándome del rumbo en mis pensamientos. Estas hormonas de hoy en día... Ya no me dejan ni respirar.

Sentí algo de curiosidad, al notar que Shaoran me miraba con sumo cuidado.

-Ahora, escúchame: Nos encontramos por casualidad. No diremos ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, y finjirás total calma. Hablaremos despúes de la cena -Dijo abriéndo para mí, la puerta. Asentí, yo tampoco deseo preocuparlos.

Abrió la puerta de mi mansión, porque, si no lo sabían antes, los mejores viven en lujosas mansiones. Nos quitamos nuestros zapatos, para colocarnos las típicas pantuflas, y... Oh, sorpresa! Papá nos esperaba en la entrada! ¡Aplausos, por favor!

-Hija, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

Suspiro profundo. Hora de los sermones...

-Sakura... Kinomoto -Se contuvo mi padre al llamarme por mis nombres completos, gracias al cielo-. Se puede saber, ¿En donde andabas, y con quién?! No quiero que recaigas en malos vicios, jovencita..

-Basta, papá! Demonios, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, aparte de amargarme la existencia? -Me miró molesto, y Shaoran, con mucha sutileza me dió a entender que me estoy pasando de la raya... ¿En serio, lo cree así? Con mucha concentración, dije con amarga dulzura-. Lo siento, papá. Me peleé con Tomoyo, por eso no ando con mucho ánimo, y... Estuve en el centro comercial.

-Eso ya lo sé, apareciste en televisión.

Bufé. Gran cosa, ya estoy acostumbrada..

En serio, tanta fama fastidia.

-Pues entonces, no entiendo tu enfado. Quedamos en que hoy, nadie me cuidaría, que podía ir a donde quisiera..

-Exacto. Pero, se suponía que regresarías antes de la cena -Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso no me lo dijiste.

-¿Acaso tenía que recórdartelo?

Lo miré con odio.

-Y, ¿Qué hace Shaoran contigo?

-Nada, nos encontramos por mera casualidad cuando venía de regreso. No es cómo si me lo encontrara despúes de sufrir un diminuto problema con un malhechor que tenía inmensas ganas nada normales de matarme... No, para nada.

Mi padre me miró raro, y Shaoran entre enojado e incrédulo.

_Vamos, boféteate. Dios mío, en serio. Cuando tienes que decir una verdadera mentira, no lo haces!_

Ok, cállate, no es buen momento. ¿Que querías? ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¡No puedo mentir cuando estoy nerviosa!

_Son sólo excusas. Puedes controlar mejor tus emociones si lo intentas..._

Ojalá y fuera tan fácil...

_Todo estará bien.._

Hmm...

-¿Es cierto eso, Shaoran? -Dijo mi padre totalmente desconfiado, ambos lo miramos. Pude ver como apretaba los puños.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Ok, suban y pónganse cómodos, ya servirán la cena. Enseguida los llamo.

-¿Todavía no han comido? -Pregunté sorprendida, mi padre se encogió de hombros.

-Preferimos esperarlos. Ah, Shaoran, comerás con nosotros en la gran mesa.

-Sí, señor -Dijo haciendo una... Reverencia.

Con cuidado, subí las escaleras con él, por supuesto.

-¿Porqué haces eso? -Me quejé.

-¿Qué? ¿Mentir para salvarnos..?

-No. Las reverencias. Mi madre dijo que no las hicieras.

-Es correcto. _Tu madre_, pero, tu padre es que tiene mayor autoridad. Y, aún no me familiarizado lo mucho con él.

Bufé.

-Se la pasa diciendo qué eres uno de los mejores guardaespaldas que ha tenido, aparte, tienes muchos privilegios -Dije enojada.

-Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuales? -Dijo siguiéndome la corriente. En ese momento, entramos a mi habitación, cerró la puerta.

-Hmm.. Pues, has estado en el despacho de mi papá. Ningún guardaespaldas ha estado ahí, salvo para ser despedidos.

-Hmm, continúa -Pareció interesarle.

Me sonrojo. Empiezo a recordar lo de ayer. Me estremecí.

-¿Sakura?

-¿P-podrías darme un poco de privacidad? Deseo cambiarme...

_Pequeña, cobarde.._

-Claro.

Recogió sus cosas, cerró la puerta. Me pareció que se fué al cuarto de al lado. ¿Y saben? ¡Me parece bien! ¡Porqué ese debió ser su cuarto desde un principio!

Bueno, dejé esa discusión sin sentido y me cambié. Me coloqué una hermosa falda azul celeste y una blusa con ositos de felpa. Sí, soy rara, lo sé.

Abrí la puerta, y lo primero que encontré, fueron los ojos, ¡Jesús! ¿Porqué tiene que tener una hermosa mirada, joder?!

-Linda ropa -Dijo dando una risita.

-Cállate -Mascullé-. Es mí casa, puedo vestirme como se me plazca.

-Eso no te lo discuto, ¿Nos vamos? -Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, vacilante, acepté.

Aparentemente, se había vestido con un mono deportivo, y una camisa blanca, qué para mi desgracia, le resaltan muy bien los músculos y su fornido y deseable dorso. Descendimos con cuidado, Shaoran alerta de mis reacciones, y yo nerviosa, estando a su lado.

-Hasta qué por fin decidieron bajar, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre -Bramó el más amigable de la familia..-. Oye tú, mocoso, ¡Aléjate de ella!

-¡Basta Touya! -Reprochó mi madre-. Él es un caballero, ¡Deja de verlo cómo un intruso!

Mi hermano apretaba los puños y se mordía la lengua para evitar decir algo.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo le fué a mi pequeña el día de hoy? -Comenzó mi madre-. ¿Te hizo falta Shaoran?

Bastante.

-Oh, vamos, mamá, sabes que no tiene sentido esto. ¿Podemos comer ya? -Dije urgentemente desesperada, por Dios, ¡Está presente! ¿Cómo quieres que hables de esto si él está presente aquí, demonios?!

Sirvieron la cena, y atacamos sin vergüenza alguna. Aparentemente, los 5 moríamos de hambre. Charlamos durante la cena, mis padres le preguntaban cosas triviales, y empezé a interesarme más en él.. Tiene un acento muy extraño, no creo que sea de Japón.

Comenzaba a mirarlo cómo aquella vez, tímida y curiosa. Por más que quería o intentaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo, es cómo un hechizo. Una gran y raro hechizo.

Tarde o temprano, uno se entera de las cosas, ¿No? Desde las más simples, hasta las más complejas. Entonces, no sería nada de raro si Shaoran se habrá dado cuenta qué lo estaba mirando de más.. Puesto qué me dedicó una de sus tímidas sonrisas. Admito, soy muy mala con esas cosas con respecto al amor.

-Papá -Le llamé al terminar la cena-. ¿Puedo salir hoy? Es Sábado..

-No, hija.

Bramé desganada. No tenía fuerzas para hacer un escándalo. Aparte qué, estaba cansada, y esa emoción se veía muy fácilmente en mi cara.

-No entiendo porqué no quiere que salga.- Es Sábado, debería dejarme salir -Le expliqué mientras él cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto-. Realmente, no tiene sentido. Tengo vida social..

Lo oí resoplar, y me tomó por detrás de la cintura. Noté cómo sus dos suaves y cálidas manos hacían contacto con la tela, rozandola con lentitud. Me volteé hacia él, acariciando su rostro a la vez que me acercaba un poco más... En serio, no me incomoda estar con él. Muy al contario, siento cosquillas y.. Un extraño hormigueo por dentro.

-Tu vida vale mucho, créelo..

Volvió a inundarme con su cálido y exquisito aliento.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces te creeré.

Nos abrazamos contentos al saber que nos pertenecíamos.

Que era cómo un momento mágico, y que nos sentíamos en el lugar y en el momento adecuado.

Espera, ¿Porqué estoy hablando por los dos?

Confianza, respeto, comunicación y tolerancia. 4 cosas bien básicas e imporantes a la hora de un noviazgo. 4 cosas de las que carezco, 4 cosas que jamás le podría dar a alguien.

¿Para qué demostrar y dar algo qué no tengo? ¿De qué me serviría este absurdo sentimiento? Nunca lo he sentido, no lo sentiré y ni me interesa. Lo qué siento por Shaoran, es sólo atracción física, agradecimiento y nada más. Hasta ahí con él, y si alucino tanto, debe ser por tanta pornografía que ya tiene atrofiado mi pobre cerebro.

Además, aún no me he recuperado de mi última ruptura amorosa. _No quiero volver a sentir afecto por nadie. _No quiero que nadie me controle, que tenga que dar explicaciones las 24 horas al día en los 7 días de la semana, y horas de salidas y llegadas. Y, saben? Aunque no lo parezca, dependo mucho emocionalmente de los que me rodean.

Por lo tanto, no deseo tener nada con Shaoran, aparte... ¡Es mi guardaespaldas! Diablos, Tomoyo me bofetearía por esto!

Bueno, ya lo decidí: Odiaré a Shaoran. Lo odiaré tanto que deseará no haber trabajado para mi padre. No me conoce, ni me respeta (Osea, ni me teme..) Le haré saber quién soy en realidad.

-Sakura... -Dijo una vez separados nuestros cuerpos.

-Dime.

-Eres... Muy hermosa.

Me sonrojo. ¡Sí qué saber llegar directo a lo más profundo de mí! Se nota que tiene experiencia, en todo el asunto de las mujeres... Y.. ¿Y si soy una más del montón? ¿Y si en verdad, es un maldito mujeriego? No creo ser la primera en tenerlo... Pero, ¿Qué digo? ¡Apenas nos llevamos 6 años! ¡Por supuesto que la tiene!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Estoy a punto de amenazarlo a muerte para qué me diga la verdad. ¿Con cuántas estúpidas putas ha estado?!

No es que me interese en él.. No, para nada... ¡Sino que Shaoran es mío! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Me pertenece **AHORA**! ¡Me pertenecerá más tarde! ¡Me pertencerá mañana! ¡Me pertenecerá hoy, mañana, y **SIEMPRE**! Y no, no estoy celosa, ni mucho menos, paranoíca y posesiva. Tan sólo reclamo lo qué es mío por derecho.

Pero, por más tentador que me parezca, no quiero tener nada con él. Además, tendríamos que llegar a tener algo concreto. Pero ocurren dos cosas: Una, qué no quiero un novio, y dos, qué solo es atracción física. Mis sentimientos por él son sólo atracción física. Porqué, el condenado es apuesto, besa exageradamente bien, y tiene una lengua..! Eeh, cómo decía: Sentimientos físicos. Sólo eso. Y si deseo auto-engañarme, estoy en todo mi derecho. Es mi problema, sé lo qué hago.

Sí, estoy bien -Me aparté de él. Me miró curioso-. Quiero descansar, mañana tengo que estudiar para un examen...

-Oh, está bien. ¿Me alcanzas el control remoto?

Bufé.

-Alcanzálo tú, para eso tienes brazos.

Dios mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer..?

¿Cómo.. Cómo podré salir libre de este extraño y confuso sentimiento?

_Oh, no te preocupes. Todo es mental, ignóralo y ya._

¿Tú crees?

_¿Tienes alguna mejor opción?_

No. Está bien, seguiré tu idea...

Lo ignoraré...

O al menos, trataré con mucho esfuerzo de hacerlo..

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, si?? ñ.ñ**

**Ah, por cierto... La canción se llama: **_Te empiezas a enamorar /Primer Amor _de **Anahi.**

**Cuiidense muxio..!**

**Emm, ¿Reviiews..? =D**

**Goodbay..!**


	4. Ingreso de una Nueva Estudiante

**¡Hi, Hi!**

**Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, verdad? ^^**

**Pues, la espera lo vale , ¿Ven? ¡Actualizé!**

**xD!**

**Aclaro: **

**No he muerto, no tengo ningún "Lapsus Brutus" de Inspiración, ni muchos menos, dejaré el Fiic...**

**Sólo para que lo sepan n.n Así qué, frescos, que **_esto recién empieza..._

**_Agradecimientos: (O bueno... Respuestas a reviews, cómo quieran llamarle n.n )_**

_**SakuraPlatina:**_ Sorry por escribir tu nick así, pero cuando lo escribo con "j." al principio, el Fanfiction... ¡No acepta eso! ¬¬ Realmente, no entiendo... Muchas gracias por leer! No es por nada, pero tengo que decir qué.... ¡AMO tu Fiic! Dios! Te felicito!! Tienes un excelente don!! En serio! Please, contínuala! :B Mátemos a Yukiko.. ¬¬ ¡Jajajajaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Cuentas con mi apoyo! (K)

_**RossinaDiFuoco:** _Jeje, me alegro que te haya encantado! :D Justo ahora, quisiera saber tu opinión despúes de que leas este cap. :L Por supuesto, Sakura tiene el poder! ¡Jajaja!^^ ¡Have Fun!

_**Isabel:** _¡Mil grax por escribir! :D ¡Espero que te guste el cap.! ¿Tendré la oportunidad de leer tus Fiics? n.n ¡Cuídate!

_**Chifuni-Chan:** _¡Jojojo, serás mi nueva hermana! *-* Cabe destacar qué, lo único malo de nuestro país, es el presidente... xDD! Descuida, este fiic si tendrá muchas sorpresas.. (6) Jaja, apenas voy comenzando! n.n ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y tus palabras! Espero qué estes súper bN!! Algún día, robaremos Mangas..!! Ñacañacañaca!! (6) Ok ._. Nadie leyó eso... ¬¬ xD!

_**Sasha Kinoli:** _Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Suerte con tus proyectos!! Cuídate y grax por todo!!

_**Sakuralnl999:** _¡Jaja, por supuesto! ^^ Por esa razón, tengo que aprovechar... xD! Aprecio mucho tu consejo, lo estoy tomando en cuenta n.n Trato de equilibrar las cosas. Me alegro que te guste, y espero que este capi tambien... ¡Abrazos!

_**TonksLuna:** _¡Hola! :D ¡Me alegro que te guste! Y, créeme, con el pasar de los capis, te gustará más n.n Espero que te guste el cap.! Oh, sii :B Shaoran...

_**Marita:** _¡Mil grax por escribir! Ante todo, ¿Qué edad tienes? :D Jeje, descuida, tengo inspiración. Lo que carezco es tiempo en la PC u.u Nadie morirá de nada, excepto de dudas... xDD! Jajaja! Con respecto a tu pregunta, Sakura es un tanto impulsiva. _Muy _celosa con sus cosas y de sus seres cercanos, su familia siempre le ha dado todo, y ella se siente muy mal. En pocas palabras, se siente inútil, puesto que no sabe cocinar, ni hacer esas cosas de "Servicio" cómo fielmente llamaría... Ok, creo que exageré de información, no?? ._. Jaja, cuidate!! ^^

**_Ashaki: _**¡Mil gracias por leer y por tu review! n.n Si, en realidad ¿Quién no quisiera a un Shaoran cómo guardaespaldas? :B Espero que te guste este cap, porque estoy consciente que les gustará (6) Jojojo! Geneal, cumplimos añitos el mismo mes n.n ¡Que bueno que te guste Digimon 01 y 02! :D ¿Te gusta el Michi? n.n Tengo un Fiic sobre ellos bN oculto =) Espero terminarlo pronto, para así subirlo al fanfiction... Disfruta el cap! ^^ Quiero dedicarle un poco de mi tiempo a tu Fiic para leerlo con calma n.n ¡XOXO!

**Flor Del Cerezo: **¡Amiigaaa.....!!!!! :D ¡Disfruta de tus vacas!! :L ¿Qué decir? ¡Te admiro y te apoyo en todo!!! Cuentas conmigo, eh?? n.n

**CaRiToX: **I Love You, tiiah!! ¡Mil grax por tu apoyo y cariño incondicional! ¡Grax a vos, estoy en donde estoy! En la vida _jamás _se me pasó por la mente, escribir. Aunque lo hacía de muy peque, lo dejé... Pero ahora, tengo muchas ideas locas ._. Y, grax a tí, cada día más, me estoy convirtiendo en una fanática de TBS y de Billy Talent n.n Espero que te guste el cap, acepto todo tipo de ideas y comentarios, en especial de tu parte :L Todo saldrá bN ñ.ñ

* * *

"**Él es mi… Guardaespaldas"**

_**Summary:** El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra "Trabajo"?_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de SCC y de TRC no son míos!! ¬¬ Hay que aceptar duras verdades... Las CLAMP, benditas reinas del género Shojo, sí lo son! Contrataré a un abogado, esto no se quedará así, al menos pienso quedarme con Shaoran!!

Jajaja!! n.n

Ah, me es un honor presentarles a dos nuevos personajes n.n Al principio les comenté que si iba a crear nuevos personajes, se los haría saber...

**Muy bien, es hora de colocar nuevas piezas en el tablero :L**

**¿Quién dice que la vida no puede empeorar más de lo qué está?**

**xD!**

**Así qué, sean buenos niños, y entreténganse por unos minutos... (6)**

**Ah, por favor, los reviews nunca están demás en los Fiics n.n No es por nada, pero en serio, así me impulso más escribiendo =) Me anima bastante cada vez que me escriben un review, no quisiera equivocarme a la hora de escribir... **

**Anyway, si estas **_muy _**cansado (a) u ocupado (a) para dejar reviews pero te fascina mi Fiic... I Forgive you. A mí también me ha pasado, pero despúes de volverlo a releer dos o cinco veces, dejo review ñ.ñ**

**¿Creen que les presentaré a mis personajes? ¬¬ ¡Dedúzcanlo ustedes! ^^ Total, ya con los nombres que les dí, sabrán con exactitud que no pertenecen a ninguna obra de CLAMP, y las descripciones de ellos obviamente que las inventé, por lo tanto, sí podría responder y dar la cara por esos dos personajes...**

**Ok, cada día estoy... **_Ida. _

**xD! Jajaja!**

**¡Joda! :D ¡Diviertanse leyendo, y me animan con sus reviews! ¿Sí? n.n**

***Kiises For All!**

**(K)**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Ingreso de una nueva estudiante**

Lunes, 11:45 am

Despúes de una larga y fastidiosa hora de matemáticas, estoy viva. Sólo faltan 15 minutos de sufrimiento… Y ya.

-Alumnos, atención por favor. Quiero que le demos la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante. Ven, pasa por favor.

Al instante, se abrió la puerta.

Desvié la mirada. Odio a las nuevas.

No me pregunten porqué, simplemente porque son novatas, y a veces, pueden ser un gran y fastidioso problema. Niña nueva = Nuevos problemas.

No sé cuál serían las reacciones de todos, lo único que sé, es que medio salón se sorprendió, ¿Tan bonita y tan hueca de cerebro era?

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ayako Tempai. Provengo de Tokio, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

Sobra decir que ni la miré, pero ya tiene mi desprecio. ¡Vivió en la capital! ¿Qué se cree? Apuesto a que presumirá TODA su estúpidez y sus: "Oh, no puedo creer que estudie aquí, Tomoeda es un pueblerucho de quinta... " Y, aunque sea verdad, eso no le da derecho alguno. Es _mí _pueblito, y en pocas palabras, yo soy la princesa...

Vale, exagero. Pero desde bebé me enseñaron a defender con fervor mis cosas, pondré en práctica algunas "Conveniencias" con ella. Debido a que Tom-Tom y yo somos las más populares, lógicamente, querrá estar con nosotras... Me dá igual, de todas formas, no pienso tratarla, ni involucrarme con ella. Qué ella simplemente se atreva a quitarme algo o _alguien _que aprecio mucho, y lo pasará _muuy _mal.

-Interesante, tus notas son sorprendentes! Realmente, estoy maravillado -Exclamó el Profesor, leyendo el Famoso "Expediente Escolar" Aunque, yo no lo creo así, siempre le digo a eso "Historial" Porque el muy maldito papel, te delata tu vida entera: Cosas que hicistes pero qué ya están "Olvidadas", cosas que gracias a ellas, por poco te expulsan, y cosas que te faltan por hacer...

No me considero una santa, para nada. He hecho una que otra travesura, pero por suerte, siempre salgo librada de cosas imprevistas. Aparte qué, toda Kinomoto consigue lo que quiere.

_Y lo que quiero es..._

-Gracias, no causaré problemas, de eso no hay duda.

Bufé.

Con esas palabras, acaba de demostrar que es toda una _"Niña buena" _Alguien a quién fácilmente, se le podría corromper.

Lo que me llamó mucho la atención sin siquiera mirarla, fué: Su voz. Es melodiosa. Su acento es... Único. Me llama la atención que alguien tenga una voz tan suave, tan delicada, pero firme. Estoy impactada.

-Sakura, ¿Ya viste cómo es? -Susurró Tomoyo.

Finalmente, alcé la vista.

Ayako era de tez blanca, cómo la nieve. Comprobé que poseía un buen cuerpo, sus brazos se ven frágiles, pero fuertes; sus piernas, muy bien definidas. Pechos enormes, comienzo a intimidarme... Boca pequeña, pero carnosa, mejillas perfectamente creadas y coloradas, mentón firme, nariz perfecta y semipuntiaguda, ojos café y destellantes. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es, su cabello. Un cabello único y hermoso, liso y semiondulado en las puntas, del color azul claro. Su cabello parece un pedazito de cielo, caído en la tierra...

_No puede ser..._

-Me parece haberla visto... -Dice Eriol, a lo bajito.

-¿Q-qué dices? -Dije temblorosa.

-¿Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo pálida... -Preguntó Tom-Tom preocupada.

-N-no es nada, Tommy... -Traté de ocultar.

De la nada, me sentí mareada, con unas ganas de vomitar nada normales...

-Es hora de asignarte tu puesto -Aventuró el Profesor-. Veamos... ¿En donde te puedes sentar?

Algunos de mis compañeros, levantaron la mano y exclamaban que estarían encantados si ella se sentara cerca de ellos.

Y es que, en mi salón, somos 40 alumnos. Y sobran asientos, que se siente en donde quiera. Pero yo la quiero, la quiero bien lejos de mí.

-¡Silencio, alumnos! -Levantó la voz, Kenshi Sensei-. Eh, ¿Porqué no escoges tu puesto tú misma? No quisiera asignarte un asiento que no es de tu agrado.

Asintió en silencio, e iba en marcha.

Al parecer, el mismo Sensei estaría embobado por ella. Siendo tan arisco con los demás, ¿Porqué de la nada, se comporta bien? Y sólamente, con _ella._

Ayako caminaba a paso lento, observando a todos y lanzando miradas intimidantes, yo las expresé cómo: "Eres muy poca cosa para mí"

Hmm, al parecer, la juzgué mal, ¿Quién sabe si hace el papel de niña buena sólo para llamar la atención?

Y sin más, se detuvo.

Se detuvo, y todo fué cómo en cámara lenta. Dejó su mochila en el piso, y se acercó.

_Mirándome._

Con curiosidad...

...Con asombro.

-Kinomoto. Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto.

_Me congelé._

Con mucho esfuerzo, me incorporé quedando un poco bajita a su altura, pero no es mucha la diferencia. Creo que son unos pocos centímetros que nos llevamos.

La miré de igual manera. Pero eso no evitó que el dolor de estómago aumentara, y que mi imaginación no dejara de alucinar.

En serio, ella tiene una voz perfecta. Si me preguntaran, yo diría que a juzgar cómo me identificó, su voz me pareció cómo una melodía helada. Indiferente, pero hermosa. Una voz bella, increíble...

-¿Sí? -Dije ausente.

Poco a poco, pude ver cómo ella mostraba una sonrisa ladina, para tantear el terreno. Pero me pareció una sonrisa auténtica, la más hermosa de todas...

-Gusto en conocerte... _Al fin._

-¿Hoe? -Dije, y todos se asombraron.

¡Es la primera vez que la veo!

¿Cómo es que me reconoce?

-Oh, ¡Ya me acordé! -Gritó Yamasaki, aturdiendo a todos, y corrió hacia donde nosotras estamos, haciendo reverencias sin parar.

-Ah, Yamasaki, eres mi amigo. No hace falta que hagas eso... -Dije en pleno estado de confusión.

-Eso lo sé, Sakura. Pero, las reverencias no son para tí -Dijo colocándose de pie. Pareció meditar por un segundo, y agregó-. Son para usted, Tempai-Sama.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_¿¡Sama?!_

-Takashi, explícate -Pidió calmada pero exigídamente Eriol-. ¿Quién es ella, y cómo es que la conoces?

-¿En serio no sabes, quién es?! -Preguntó desesperado-. Por Dios, Eriol. Comprendo que no eres de aquí, pero me imagino que con los años y la televisión, te dieras cuenta!

-¿De qué estas hablando?!

-Yamasaki, explíquese, ¿Cómo es que conoce a esta joven? -Pregunto curioso el profesor.

-¿No sabe quién es? ¿¡No sabe quién es?! -Explotó Takashi, tómo una bocanada de aire, y prosigió-. Perdono a Eriol, porqué no es de este país, pero.. ¿¡Usted! ¡Profesor, edúquese! ¿Qué no ama su país?!

-T-tranquílicese, Yamasaki -Retrocedió lentamente.

Takashi suspiró. Todos lo mirábamos expectantes.

-Bien, en vista que todos aquí son unos incultos, -Sobra decir, qué lo miramos con odio, cuando nombró lo último-. Bueno, me es un honor presentarles a Tempai-Sama, la hija de nuestro querido y honorable Presidente, Ichigo-Sempai.

-**¿QUÉ?! **-Gritaron unos cuántos.

-¿La hija del Presidente?! -Exclamó el profesor.

-Díos mío... -Murmuró Tomoyo.

-Increíble... -Dijo estupefacto Eriol.

-Hoe... -Mumuré temblorosa, antes de desmayarme.

Por suerte, caí en los brazos de Eriol.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? -Gritó angustiada Tomoyo, viendo si tenía algún indicio de otro mal.

No podía articular ni una palabra.

No podía mover ni aunque fuese, un músculo.

Mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ella.

Y, no soy lesbiana ni nada, pero es qué... Estoy en Shock.

Ella es... ¿La hija del Presidente?!

¡Esto es más serio qué partirse una uña!

No puede ser, esto _no _es posible...

-Sakura... -Susurró con dolor Tomoyo.

Traté de mantener los párpados abiertos, pero no pude.

Lo último que ví, fué a Ayako, con el rostro sorprendido.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Desperté finalmente.

Estoy acostada en lo que parece ser, una camilla. Toco mi frente, y asimilo que tengo una comprensa tibia en la misma.

Lo que faltaba, estoy en la enfermería...

Me senté rápidamente, pero todavía, me sentí mareada.

Traté de levantarme, pero no pude.

-I-itai... -Me quejé.

-Despertaste.

Miré de lado y lo vi sonriente.

Me sonrojé.

-Sólo duraste una hora inconsciente. Eres una dramática, ¿Qué te pasó para que te desmayaras en plena clase?

-¡No soy ninguna dramática! -Grité y sentí cómo si hubiese despertado un iceberg dentro de mi cabeza-. ¡AUCHT! ¡Mi cabeza..! -Chillé sosteniéndola.

-Vamos a casa -Sentenció serio.

-Pero es que no tengo ni fuerzas para caminar... -Confesé penosa.

-No importa, te llevaré.

¿Acaso estoy escuchando bien?

-No -Apenas dije-. De ninguna manera.

-¿Y, se puede saber, porqué? -Dijo incrédulo.

-P-pues, porqué... -Mi mente no logró formular una mentira-. P-porqué...

-¿Porque te gusto demasiado, aunque quisieras negarlo? -Dijo triunfante.

-Exacto. Porqué... -Reaccioné y contesté agriamente-. Me amargas la vida, Shaoran. Aléjate de mí.

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

Minuto de silencio.

El reloj marcó las 13 hrs, ¿Y saben qué? Muero de hambre...

_Y, claro, con semejante bombón al lado..._

Ok, cállate, nadie te llamó...

_El chico tiene razón, y lo sabes. Aunque... Él tambien es raro, te respeta muchísimo. _

_Si fuera otro..._

Formulé una sonrisa.

Shaoran no es así.

-A ver, ¿Porqué tan contenta? -Preguntó animado-. ¿No pensarás escaparte otra vez, verdad?

Shaoran y yo hemos seguido adelantes con nuestras vidas... Individualmente, por supuesto. Tan sólo han pasado 2 semanas desde que me hice esa promesa, y la estoy cumpliendo al pie de la letra. No se ha molestado por eso, ni mucho menos, me ha reclamado por ignorar _esa _propuesta que una vez me formuló en el cuarto. Y, nunca me he molestado en decirle lo qué... Siento. Qué bien se sabe, es sólo _Atracción Física. _Sólo eso.

Que por poco me desmayo por falta de aire cuando nos besamos, qué siempre estaré eternamente preocupada y agradecida por las veces en las que me ha salvado, qué con Él he experimentado los sentimientos más dulces y hermosos... No quiera decir que estoy loca por él. Y creo que ya sé la causa por la que no se ha molestado en reclamarme cuando lo ignoro: En primera, porqué no tiene derecho, y en seguda, porque soy "Su Trabajo" cómo él dice.

Él es mi guardaespaldas, y yo su arrogante protegida. Y al parecer, así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

En ese sentido, sí nos hemos distanciado... Aunque, cuando me toca y me besa, _no puedo negarme _y eso me preocupa bastante.

¿Porqué será que lo prohibido, resulta llamar más la atención?

-¿Ya estas bien?

-E-eso creo. No sé porqué me dan esos mareos... -Me froté el estómago.

Dió una carcajada.

-¿No será qué estas embarazada?

Me sonrojé.

-¡Calla!, ¡Por supuesto qué no! -Dije descontrolada-. Y si lo estoy, ¡Será por obra y gracia del Espirítu Santo!

Minuto de silencio.

_Oh, por Dios, ¿Más idiota imposible?_

Shaoran me miraba... Raro.

Sus hermosos ojos cafés, pasaron a negros. Negros intensos, comiéndome con la mirada, cómo... _Reclamándome. _Se acercó ya invadiendo todo mi espacio personal, mientras me preparaba para lo que vendría...

-De modo qué eres virgen...

-No lo soy -Fué lo primero que dije.

Claramente, no se lo creyó.

-No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación...

-Pues, afirma lo que quieras. No me importa.

_Aunque, en el fondo, sí..._

Miré al suelo, avergonzada. ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Qué soy una niña jugando a ser grande? ¡Por favor, piedad! _No quería _que Shaoran se enterara de esto, es incómodo. Ahora, pensará que soy una idiota.

Vamos, Sakura, no llores...

_No aquí, no así..._

Me incorporé rápidamente, e iba directo a la salida...

Y lo hubiese hecho, a no ser que cierta persona jaló con delicadeza mi brazo.

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunté impaciente.

-¿Qué quieres tú? -Dijo con algo de diversión.

-¡Suéltame! -Grité con desesperación.

-Hmm, que raro. Ayer me comías a besos, y hoy... -Negó con la cabeza-. Comienzo a creer que eres bipolar.

-¡No soy bipolar! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!

Con lo poco que nos conocemos, Shaoran ya sabe bastante de mí cómo para publicar esa información en Wikipedia, o incluso, decir todo mis secretos, amoríos y manías a la prensa... Hmm, ganaría mucho dinero si lo hiciera... Y, ¿Cómo no conocerme? _Vivo con **ÉL** _En **MI **cuarto, y me sorprende que no lo haya violado al respecto...

Hmm, claro. Violación. ¿Porqué no lo pensé antes? Y, de pronto reconocí la canción de la radio en la enfermería, pude oír claramente la parte de la canción: _"Yo no soy una loba, no! No voy a comérmelo..."_

_Aunque, tengo ganas..._

La gran ventaja que tengo, es qué: _El trabaja para mí. _Lo que significa que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, puedo ordenarle lo que se me venga en gana...

Por lo tanto, consideraré la idea de que me haga un sensual Strip Tease.

Oh, si... En esa ocasión, nadie saldría vivo... Con lo poco que he visto su cuerpo, me he convencido que Shaoran tiene el porte de un modelo, combinando la fuerza y la presunción de un Dios griego.

Pero, detrás de una hermosa fantasía, hay una realidad...

Y, la realidad en este momento, es que un maniático guardaespaldas pretende que yo aprenda modales y buenos factores de conducta.

Cosa qué, amigos míos, siempre se me fué díficil en la infancia, ¿Porqué hacerlo ahora?

Sentí que el dolor en mi brazo, se hacía desquiziante, ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso quiere que dejarme marcas?

_Hmm, bueno... Y, con los moretones que tienes escondidos en el cuello..._

Me sonrojo.

Mi conciencia no me ayuda, en serio.

-¡Suéltame! -Dije ya, volviendo a la realidad.

Luchaba y luchaba para salir de su agarre, y no pude. Es más, la que se hacía daño, era yo. Apenas Shaoran me ha detenido con una sola mano, que humillante.

Bien, ¿Quiere una guerra? Le daré una guerra...

-Shaoran...

-Hmm?

-No me gustan tus besos -Dije sonriente-. Eres pésimo besador, y necesitas urgentemente una menta. Así qué, sé un buen niño y la buscas, porqué ya de plano, no te soporto...

Y en un ágil movimiento, me solté.

Pareció pensativo, pero yo gané esta batalla...

-Sakura...

Volteé a verlo.

Creo que no debí hacerlo...

¡En serio! ¡Shaoran me mira de una manera nada normal! Es lindo, pero si se sigue comportando así, posiblemente _sí _quedaría embarazada...

Me empujó a la pared, aprisionando mis muñecas.

Sentí su ardiente mirada de fuego, hasta en la médula, estremeciéndome por completo.

Una palabra corrió por mi mente, diciéndome a gritos: _Huída._

-Aah, ¿Sabes, Shaoran? ¿Qué hora será? Me parece un poco tarde...

Intenté liberarme, pero fué inútil...

Y el pudo notar mi gran frustración, desde entonces.

-¿Porqué tan asustada? ¿En donde quedó tu valentía, Neko-Chan?

-¿Neko? -Negué incrédula-. ¿Porqué me llamas así?

-Porqué, cuando te dan la espalda, afilas tus garras. Y, eres muy suave y tierna -Gemí ante su tacto-. ¿Ya puedes caminar? -Dijo triunfante.

Semos honestos: Shaoran está consciente que yo lo deseo. Sí, yo sólo lo deseo. Deseo hacerle muchas cosas... Pero, es imposible. Aah, y lo peor es que en mi cuarto le tengo que ver esas piernotas...

Sacudo mi cabeza.

Cuándo pienso en _ese _tipo de cosas con él... Inconscientemente, lo hago. Osea, en el sentido de buscarlo y devorármelo a besos si me era posible... Gracias a él, desarrollé esa magnífica y sorprendente habilidad. Cada vez que podemos, nos besamos. Pero... No entiendo.

_¿Qué somos en realidad?_

**////////////////////////////**

-¡Sakura! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! -Gritó Tomoyo, llamando la atención de unas cuántas personas, abalanzándose sobre mí.

-C-alma, Tomoyo. Tampoco es para tanto -Dije afixiada-. Y, ¿Podrías dejar de apretujarme? De veras, no respiro.

Se echó a reir, liberándome finalmente.

-Perdón, tontita. Pero, en serio me preocupó lo del salón. Tú no te desmayas por cualquier tontería y así porqué si. Y, no me hace falta pensar si la _Miss New _es la causa.

Desvié la mirada.

¿Porqué Tomoyo tiene que ser tan perceptiva?

-Caray, Tomoyo. No es recomendable que leas las mentes de otros -Bromeé con mi carácterístico humor negro.

Volvió a reir.

-Lo sé. Pero mi pregunta es: ¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué? -Repetí incrédula.

-Sí, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué te desmayaste al saber la noticia? ¿No fué cómo que muy dramático, amiga?

Levanté una ceja, claramente molesta.

-Eso. Sigue tu alianza con Shaoran, y verán los dos.

Ambos rieron.

Tomoyo y Shaoran han estado teniendo una relación de amigos "Cercanos" qué para nada no es de mi agrado. Estoy _casi _segura que ambos se gustan, y ninguno de los dos lo ha negado ni confirmado.

Esta situación me pone... Muy mal.

Ella, mi mejor amiga, mi prima, _mí _sangre.

Y Él, mi guardaespaldas, mi esclavo, mi amigo; la persona más importante para mí, mi más sexy y oscura perdición...

-Saku, ¿Qué harás hoy? -Dijo Tomoyo, sacándome de mis absurdos pensamientos.

-Aah, no sé, Tom-Tom, creo que practicaré Tenis.

-Ah, en ese caso, tambien yo. Hace mucho que no hago ejercicio...

-Ja, ¿Y crees que estoy siguiendo mis dietas? Imposible... Mamá se hartó, me dijo que tenía qué cumplir mis deberes cómo toda "Señorita"

Tomoyo hizo una mueca, ofendida.

-Mi madre nunca me ha dicho eso... -Dijo con aire de nostalgia-. Y, ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? -Preguntó interesada.

-Pues...

**/////Flash-Back////**

**-**¡Cómo odio las clases en la tarde! -Mascullé mientras me arreglaba la corbata del instituto. Desde siempre, he querido deshacerme de este uniforme, cambiarlo... _Algo. _Pero ya dejar de usarlo, ¡Es asqueroso! Aún confeccionado por mi madre, exacto a mis medidas, no me gusta. No es nada personal, pero... No me llama la atención el azul oscuro, y la corbata... Le queda mejor a los hombres.

Mi corazón late sin control, y se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

_Alguien _me miraba.

Y, esa mirada expresiva e intensa, no podía ser otra sino de _**Él**_...

-¿Qué quieres, Shaoran?! -Pregunté con rabia.

¡Cómo odio su hermosa mirada! ¡Se me eriza la piel cada vez que lo hace!

-Wei me entregó tu agenda -Dijo con simpleza. Noté cómo su rostro estaba calmado, y sus ojos se posaban en mí más de lo normal, ¿Qué habré olvidado ponerme? ¿El sostén?!-. ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? -Preguntó finalmente.

-Es muy simple, tonto -Le dije mientras me peinaba-. Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es recordarme mis labores y deberes del día.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo incrédulo.

-Sí, ya sabes. Ahí están programadas todas mis citas, reuniones, eventos, recordatorios; deberes y obligaciones. Obviamente, con sus respectivos días y horas, de acuerdo a mi horario. Por eso el Blackberry, es más práctico. Además, si llegara a faltar a algo, te atendrás a las consecuencias -Dije malvada, soltando una risita

-Eso quisiera verlo -Dijo sonriente, le devolví el gesto.

-Te daré un ejemplo. A ver, ¿Qué dice mi agenda hoy?

Buscó la fecha, y dijo aburrido:

-Dice que tienes colegio, merienda..

-No, no -Lo interrumpí-. A ver, es _mí _agenda. Tienes que decirme las cosas con ánimo e interés, sino ¿Cómo yo estaré interesada en eso?

-Son tus obligaciones -Dijo con firmeza.

-_Cállate _-Mascullé. Me desespera en serio cuando se me opone, y despúes dice que soy la rebelde...-. Dímelo de acuerdo a la horas -Ordené, el asintió.

-Colegio, 14:30 a 16:00, Llegada a casa, 16:32 a 17:15, Salida con amigas, 19:45 a 2310: -Hizo una mueca-. ¿Eso es todo lo qué harás hoy?

Asentí.

-Sí, hoy Jueves. Ash, despúes empieza lo pesado...

En serio, cómo odio mis deberes y obligaciones...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres que te lea los quehaceres de mañana? -Dijo arrogante.

Ahora que tiene la agenda en su poder, podrá ver _todo _mi tiempo completo, literalmente...

¡Desgraciado! ¡Muérete de la curiosidad!

-No. Eso lo harás todas las noches, antes de dormir, y me lo recordarás al transcurso del día.

Asintió.

-¿Careces de mala memoria?

-No tanto. Soy despistada, pero me gusta eso de la agenda. Me siento muy importante, aunque para ser sincera... Lo soy.

Rodó ojos.

-Admiro mucho tu humildad -Dijo sarcástico.

Ignoré su comentario, yo soy la mejor.

-Gracias -Dije con total triunfo.

-Por lo menos, agradeces -Murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste?!

**////Fin del Flash-Back////**

**-**Aaah, ya veo -Reía pícaramente

Tomoyo y Shaoran entablaron una conversación cuya categoría no figuro: Cocina.

Toco mis labios, aún puedo recordar lo del Jueves...

**////Flash-Back/////**

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sentí mi furia cómo llama ardiendo. Un cosa, es que hagamos bromitas pesadas, pero otras, son las indirectas bien directas.

De veras, ¿Quién se cree?!

Poco a poco, sus ojos se suavizaron, formando una tiernísima mirada.

-Qué eres hermosa, y adorable.

Me sonrojé.

Mi "Enojo" se disolvió con suma facilidad, sin importancia. Pero acabo de descubrir que Shaoran es más experto de lo que creí.

En serio, nos llevamos 6 años, ha de tener todo tipo de experiencias...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Por lo lastimoso que salió su voz, es porque se había preocupado. Y no era para menos, pues todo se refleja en mi cara. Quería llorar...

Avancé rápidamente a las escaleras.

Tenía hambre, y la comida estaba lista.

Me sentí mareada.

¿Porqué nos enamoramos de personas que no nos son convenientes?

¿Porqué somos tan masoquistas?

Sabemos la verdad, y aún así, seguimos con lo mismo.

Sin cambiar. Esperando algo que, por obra de Dios y del destino, nunca pasará.

Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Porqué tengo que pensar en **_Él_**?

Ni siquiera lo he tocado, y... Me siento sucia y culpable.

_No sé porqué..._

Sin deprimirme más por esos pensamientos psicológicos de mi parte, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Bajé el primer de tantos escalones. Sentí muchas naúseas.

No le dí importancia, y bajé el segundo. Una lágrima traicionera, mojaba parte de mi rostro.

Estúpido Shaoran, y más estúpido este sentimiento que me obliga a verlo cómo la mejor cosa del mundo y que hace que me encadene por obligación a _Él_, llamado: Amor.

Se supone que el Amor libera, ¿No?

Pues, digamos que yo me siento acorralada...

Dejé de pensar en cosas que me angustian más la vida y, continué bajando...

Demonios, ¿Qué esas escaleras no tienen límite?

Un dolor en mi pecho, continuó oprimiendo mi corazón. Solté más lágrimas, pero fué mayor mi sorpresa al notar que mis piernas temblaban cómo gelatina.

Me dejé llevar. Simplemente _me dejé llevar_. Cerré mis ojos, olvidándome de todo.

Estaba dispuesta a rodar por las escaleras, y despúes, lo que Dios quiera...

_Nada._

No me importaba ya _nada._

Y, cuando creí por fin liberarme del dolor cayendo... Shaoran me jaló hacia él. Apretándome con fuerza a su pecho, mientras yo me refugiaba en el mismo.

-Sakura... -Suspiró con pesadez-. Ya estas a salvo.

No sé cómo, pero presentí que esas palabras las dijo para convencerse a sí mismo, que para mí.

Solté algunas lágrimas.

Shaoran estuvo allí, dispuesto a salvarme.

-Shaoran, ¿Porqué me siento tan débil? ¿Qué me pasa?

Susurré a lo bajito, pero pudo escucharme, porque me apretó mucho más a él.

Y, sabía que Él no tendría la respuesta, pero quería contarle.

No quiero que piense que fué un intento de suicidio...

...Aunque, admitiré que si se me pasó por la mente.

Me alejé un poco de él para mirar sus hermosos ojos.

Estaba preocupado, se le notaba.

_Me sentí culpable._

Rapidámente, le dí un abrazo.

-Perdóname.

_Perdóname más aún por no estar en una relación contigo..._

Con sumo cuidado, me separó con cuidado, depositando un beso en mi frente.

_Me sonrojé._

Y, sin decir más, Shaoran me llevó en brazos -Cómo hacen los recién casados-. A la cocina.

Sobra decir que estaba _muy_ avergonzada. Lo miré por un momento, pero no me miraba. Estaba decidio a llevarme a la cocina, nada más. Sin que yo le diera nada a cambio...

Me sentó con cuidado por encima de la fina y espaciosa mesa de mármol, quedando a la altura de su barbilla.

Sonrío.

Al parecer, nunca estaré a la altura de Shaoran...

Bajé la cabeza.

Mis ojos se dilataron...

_Claro, tenías que decir casualmente esa frase con doble sentido, verdad?_

Dejé mi tristeza al sentir las manos de Shaoran tocando mi frente. Y, no muy convencido, tanteó mi piel, rozando mi cara, mi cabello; cuello, orejas, y finalmente, las mejillas. Podía sentirlas calientes. No sé si me iba a enfermar, o por la simple emoción de su ardiente tacto. Se acecó más a mi rostro, y tuve que tragarme un gran suspiro, sus manos continuaban acariciando dulcemente mis mejillas.

Que haga lo que quiera. Sus manos son tan suaves y cálidas...

-No encuentro señales de qué estes con fiebre, eso es bueno -Dijo apartando sus manos, despúes de algunos minutos breves de silencio.

Ah.

Resulta que era eso...

_Qué ilusa soy..._

¿Porqué me ilusiono con cada mirada de _Él_?

¿Porqué no puedo escapar de sus labios?

¿Porqué no puedo decirle que no a cualquier estúpidez que me dice?

¿Porqué? ¿¡Porqué?!!

¿Porqué me interesas tanto, Shaoran Li?!

¿Porqué me niegas de la nada, que ya no te gusto? ¿Qué ya no soy importante para tí, aún demostrándome lo contrario?

¡Que rabia me dá!

-Sakura... ¿Qué tienes?

_Depresión._

Me reí amargamente, recordando lo que había dicho.

-No, no tengo fiebre. Y, sí, claro, te preocupé... -Ironicé amargada.

-Por supuesto -Masculló con rabia.

Me congelé.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Lo miré espectante, queriendo escuchar la respuesta que estaba esperando.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? -Suspiró, pasando una mano por su sexy cabello, se acercó más a mi rostro.

El corazón se me subió a la garganta.

-Sakura, yo... -Quedé hipnotizada en esos ojos preocupados, queriéndome decir toda la verdad. Posé una mano en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo, pero poco a poco, cerró los ojos liberando toda tensión; y besó la palma de mi mano-. Escucha, yo... _Nada._

Suspiró dolido, y se apartó de mí.

Estoy en Shock, ¿Había jugado una mala broma? ¿Esto es un sueño?

¿Porqué se arrepintió sin decirme nada?!

Me mordí el labio, impotente.

De pronto, recordé una de las cosas que se necesitan para un buen noviazgo:

_Confianza._

Tengo que descubrir quién es en realidad Shaoran, y cómo hacer que él confie en mí.

Sin confianza entre los dos, no hay relación...

Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que se calle.

_No ahora._

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -Preguntó aturdido mientras mi tambaleado cuerpo trataba de levantarse.

Ignoré su pregunta.

¡Necesito respuestas!

Dí un paso mal y tropecé... _En el fuerte pecho de Shaoran._

Sus manos apretaron con cuidado mi espalda, acercándome más a él.

No podía ni moverme, el encuentro de nuestros ojos fué sumamente inevitable.

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo inigualable, y no me arrepentía... _Porqué el suyo tambien estaba igual._

-Gracias, Shaoran...

Fué todo lo que pude decir.

_Volvió a salvarme._

Pude ver una chispa de desilución en sus ojos...

-No tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

¡Y dale con la frase!

¿Qué no entiende qué es sólo una simple excusa para esconder sus sentimientos?!

Oh, vamos Shaoran! ¡**TÚ** mismo me dijiste que te gustaba!

Costó mucho para que olvidara mi rabia, y decidí disculparlo...

_Sólo por esta vez._

-No lo es -Sonreí-. Tu trabajo es protegerme de los que abusan de mí.

-No -Dijo decidido-. Mi trabajo es protegerte de _todo _lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

Alcé una ceja, evidencia de estar molesta e incrédula.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué le pasa?!

¿Porqué no acepta qué estuvo preocupado por mí y fué a mi rescate?

¿Porqué?!

Traté de relajarme, esto no se queda así.

Bien, en cuánto a argumentos se trata, yo soy la mejor...

-Sí, pero fácilmente me hubieras dejado caer.

Sonreí triunfante.

A ver que dice Shaoran con eso...

Por un momento, se quedó quieto, pero negó firmemente la cabeza.

-Rompería con mi Ética. Además, ¿Cómo podría dejar que te cayeras, si yo tengo muy buenos reflejos?

¡Maldición!

-Demonios, ¿Hay alguna cosa que no puedas hacer? -Pregunté frustrada.

Me relajó con su suave risa, y lo siguiente me hiso suspirar...

_Shaoran besaba con mucha ternura mis labios._

Oh, Dios... _Estoy en el cielo._

Abrí un poco más mis labios, y su lengua tomó control. Gemí al sentir la dulce invasión, y le correspondí cálidamente.

Sentí que con cuidado, me arrecostaba a la mesa, y yo sin ningún rastro de cordura, lo jalaba más a mí.

Besó mi cuello mientras me tomaba por la cintura, y yo encantada; jugaba con sus cabellos, y tanteaba todo rastro de él.

_Muestra evidente que no quería que parara con lo que estaba haciendo._

Dejó mi cuello, para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

Lo miré de igual manera, he de ser tan transparente con mis emociones...

_No podía describir su emoción..._

...Pero, no le dí mucha importancia, porqué regresó a mis labios, que ni de broma, lo rechazaban.

Estaba _muy _tranquila. Más de lo normal, podría decirse.

Porqué los dos estábamos _SOLOS_ en la casa.

¿Leyeron bien?

**_SOLOS._**

Así qué si queríamos tener una sesión de sexo en la mesa, con total libertad lo haríamos...

Sonreí con tan sólo imaginarme la idea.

Una cosa, es ver porno viendo a otras personas tener sexo en las mesas, y otra cosa, es cumplir tus más ocultos deseos y fantasías sexuales...

Por lo qué me deduce a una pregunta:

_¿Cómo se sentirá hacer el amor con Shaoran?_

Me estremecí de emoción al imaginármelo.

Y, mordió mis labios, para terminar con ese delicioso beso.

Apoyamos nuestras frentes con suma ternura, y nos quedamos contemplándonos. Se ve _hermoso _con su rostro relajado y sus ojos posados sólo en mí. Parece un indefenso niño cuando me mira de esa forma.

_Un niño que estarías dispuesta a corromper..._

Y, recordé de pronto, sus palabras exactas:

_"Aunque seas menor y tengas tanto por aprender, no sería el indicado para corromperte... Porqué sé qué jamás podría llegar a tener alguna especie de vínculo contigo"_

¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?

**/////Fin del Flash-Back/////**

-Tommy... -Dije ausente.

Ella paró de reir junto con Shaoran, y ambos estuvieron alertas.

-¿Sí, Saku?

-¿Ya se fué _ella_?

No es por nada, pero la chica me cae mal...

-Sí con _ella _te refieres a la hija del presidente, sí. Fué una de las primeras en irse...

-¿La hija del Presidente? -Preguntó Shaoran, algo incrédulo y... ¿Nervioso?

-Sí, la misma -Dijo con cierto orgullo, Tomoyo-. Es un honor que estudie ahora con nosotras. Pero me pregunto, ¿Porqué dejo la capital para eso? Hubieras las visto las caras de nuestros compañeros, Chiharu ahora cree que Yamasaki le es infiel. Y no es para menos, Ayako tiene qué.

Bufé.

Esto es el colmo...

-¿Celosa? -Preguntó Shaoran.

Estallé.

-¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De ella?, ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué tendría que envidiarle **YO **a **ELLA**?

Por supuesto, siempre contaré con el apoyo "Leal" de Tom-Tom.

-Pues, se dice que su voz es cómo la de un Ángel. Que su cuerpo es una de las 7 maravillas del mundo, y que todo homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual quiere con ella. Se rumora, o más bien, se afirma qué es perfecta en _todo_. Tiene las mejores calificaciones de todo Japón, buenos principios morales y espirituales. Amable con todos, odiada por muchos. Eso sí, su humor es un tanto cambiante, pero normalmente, es tranquila y relajada. Perseverante, triunfadora, sigue sus sueños, y oh, Dios, sus ojos...

-¡BASTA YA, TOMOYO! -Grité histérica-. Maldición, ¿Acaso la amas? ¿Porqué no escribes desde ya su biografía?!

-Sakura... -Apenas susurró.

-¡No quiero saber de ella! ¿Ok?

-¿Porqué?! ¿Sólo porque es más bonita y lista que tú?! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! -Me gritó.

-¿Ah, no?! Y supongo, que tú si, verdad?! -Desafié. Cómo ella estaba a punto de llorar, lo máximo que me podría hacer, es darme una cachetada. Suspiré-. Lo siento, Tomoyo. No quería tratarte así, pero... No pude evitarlo, estoy furiosa.

-No te disculpes así, no te perdono- Dijo orgullosa.

-Pues, no rogaré tu perdón -Dije aún más orgullosa que ella.

Y sin más, me fuí.

-¿Porqué le haces esto? -Preguntó furioso.

Indiferente, pregunté:

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas la idiota, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Me detuve.

¿Qué fué lo qué me dijo?

Me dí media vuelta, y lo enfrenté.

-¿Cómo me dijistes?

Se acercó más, furioso.

-Idiota. Te llamé idiota, ¿Algún problema?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fué cómo el sonido del mar cuando se lanza algo pesado.

_Le había dado una bofetada._

¿Y saben? Me siento más libre que nunca...

Toco su mejilla, roja del reciente golpe.

-No quiero insultos, ¿Me escuchaste?

Seguí caminando, llegando al estacionamiento del colegio, bien grande por cierto. Caminé unos cuántos pasos más, y pude apreciar a Wei sonriente.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.

-_Hola_, Wei -Gruñí.

Cómo siempre, mis emciones nunca pasan por alto.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Parece enojada.

-No es nada.

Se quedó confundido, no me creyó.

-Si mí señora lo dice, está bien -Wei se aproximó para abrirme la puerta, pero Shaoran lo detuvo. Me aprisionó con fuerza la muñeca.

-Ah, muchas gracias joven.

Agradeció sin descubrir las "Verdaderas" intenciones de Él.

-Hablaremos en la casa -Gruñó-. A mi _nadie _me pega.

-¿Sí? Pues hay una primera vez para todo. Además, _trabajas _para _mí._

Odio recordarle su Status actual, pero si es para qué me respete, así será.

Me sacudió.

-¡Eso no tiene que ver en NADA de lo qué estamos hablando! -Rugió.

Me estremecí.

Es la primera vez que veo a Shaoran así.

Y esos hermosos ojos cálidos, ahora desprendían fuego. Un fuego que jamás había visto en ellos...

Me arrepentí de inmediato. No quería quedar mal ante él.

-L-lo siento... -Apenas dije.

Bufó.

-¿Ahora lo sientes? ¡Eres TAN bipolar! -Dijo y me lanzó al carro. Por suerte, no me pasó nada.

Estoy aterrada.

¿Quién será Shaoran en realidad?

¿Porqué mi padre lo contrató?

¿Qué espera de mí?

-Joven Li... -Llamó Wei-. Venga por favor, creo qué nos quedamos sin combustible...

Suspiró frustrado.

¿Todavía quería decirme más cosas horribles?

Cerró la puerta. Abrí el vidrio, me estoy afixiando de tanto calor...

-Sakura... -Apareció nuevamente, en mi ventana.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté ruda.

-Entrarás en razón. Algún día. Pronto.

-¿Qué?!

Volteé a ver, y ya no estaba.

¿A qué se refiere?

Miro el cielo nublado.

Si sigue así, irá a llover...

_Me sorprendo._

Hay muchas cosas de ella que no sé todavía...

Sí esos rumores son ciertos, tendré que cuidarme...

Si competiremos para saber quién es la mejor, qué así sea.

No pienso perder ante "La hija de papi"

No pienso peder ante _ELLA._

Algo quiere de mí, estoy segura.

No entiendo de verdad, cómo es que me ha visto.

¿Será en la Televisión?

_No estoy segura._

Pero esa chica busca problemas, lo sé.

Lo supe desde que en este momento, está de lejos.

_Mirándome._

Y, _sonriendo..._

_

* * *

_

**Wow, wow...**

**¿Qué les pareció? :D**

**A decir verdad, este cap iba a ser más largo, pero dedicí achicarlo un poco. Proxímamente, actualizaré. Esto no se quedará así.. (6)**

**Finalmente, tengo vacaciones, pero es cómo si no las tuviera.. ¬¬**

**Todavía tengo que estudiar para presentar exámenes de ciertas materias pendientes...**

**¿Se imaginan bien a Ayako? ^^**

**Ok, no me pregunten cómo es que inventé un nombre tan raro, pero... ¡Fué lo primero que se me ocurrió! xD!**

**Además, los otros nombres que tenían tampoco eran de mi agrado... ¬¬**

**¡Por cierto!**

**Decidí crear una pequeña sección de Diccionario, que aparece más abajo, para que despejen pequeñas dudas acerca de palabras desconocidas...**

**Ok, yo debería de estar estudiando Historia...**

**Bueno, ¿Reviiews? :D**

**Ya estoy ecribiendo el 5to, prometo subirlo **_pronto._

**¡Grax por leer!**

**Cuidénse!! **

**(K)**

* * *

**Diccionario Nice:**

***Itai: **Expresión de dolor. Ya saben, cuando vemos Animes, y alguien se cae, o le dan un golpe, normalmente, dice eso. Claro, no sé si en realidad se escriba así...

***Sama: **Se le dice ese término, a las personas que tienen mucho respeto y poder, bueno, en realidad, esta palabra se le dice a gente _honorable. _Qué son respetados por todos, y muy queridos por muchos n.n

***Kaasan: **Quiere decir: "Madre" en Japonés ñ.ñ En serio, me estoy volviendo adicta al Japonés, así que espero que no les moleste. Otorgaré palabras Japonesas al Fiic, y para consultar dudas de "WTF es esto??" Consultarán esta pequeña sección que recién invento n.n Al fin y al cabo, aprenderán aunque sea, algo de Japonés... (6)

xD!

***Otoosan: **"Padre" en Japonés. En los próximos caps, Sakura llamará así a sus padres. Creánme, se acostumbrarán rápido a estas palabras...

***Ohio: ("Ojaiou" Podría decirse la pronunciación..)** Ok, tengo entendido que bN podría definirse cómo "Hola" o "Buenos días" para ser más exactos...

***Keigo: **Términos hablados en "Usted". Normalmente hablado por sirvientes, personas que respetan a otras personas, o simplemente, que no se tienen mucha confianza en las mismas. El Keigo nunca emplea el término "Tú" **Ej: **"No se preocupe. Su dolor también es mi dolor..." En ese caso, Shaoran originalmente, debe hablarle a Sakura en Keigo, por la situación que ambos están viviendo. Pero, a petición de Sakura, él no lo hace.

***Onegai:** Por Favor.

***Neko: **Gatita n.n Así llamará Shaoran en adelante a Saku, Ok?? :L

***Miss New:** En realidad, obviamente, son dos palabras en Inglés, quiere decir: "Señorita Nueva/Novata" Así llamarán Tom-Tom y Saku a Ayako Tempai.


	5. Acercamiento Reflexivo

**Pido Disculpas a las (os) nuevos lectores que están leyendo este Fiic..**

**Por si no se han dado cuenta, el cap 5, era el mismo cap 6. Ese error debió pasar cuando sin querer cambié el cap 5 mejorando los pequeños errores ortográficos que tenía, y en vez de colocar el cap renovado, me confundí con los caps, y agregué el 6, pensando que los había cambiado bN...**

**Pasó el tiempo; ya los caps anteriores de este Fiic se habían borrado en mi cuenta de documentos de Fanfiction, y ahora, que ya por fin tengo tiempo para escribir por completo el cap 9, releí todos los caps, y finalmente, conseguí el error ¬_¬ Ahora, no sé cómo hacer, porque este cap no lo había pasado a Word antes, sino que lo había escrito directamente desde esta pág, y nunca pude copiarlo a Word, o a otra parte, en donde podría haberlo utilizado en una emergencia cómo ésta u__u**

**Sinceramente, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, y espero que sea la última ¬¬ Porque... No me acuerdo mucho que fué lo que escribí en este cap =/ Pero, me guiaré por los comentarios de sus reviews pasados de este capítulo, y de los escasos manuscritos que hice T_T**

**Si por casualidad, alguien fué... ¿Cómo decirlo? No lo sé, pero... Si algunos de ustedes había copiado cada uno de estos caps en word... Y presisamente, copió **_éste. _**Juro que estaré eternamente agradecida si esa persona me avisara, o me enviara un mensaje de fanfiction con el contenido de este cap u_u**

**Admito que sería de locos que un lector copie un Fiic en Word, pero... Uno nunca sabe. Además, conozco personas (Entre esas, me incluyo) que por lo menos, le han pedido permiso al escritor (a) del fiic que si por lo menos, podrían imprimir toda su historia (En este caso, Fanfic), para así leerla cómodamente, sin estar en la computadora.**

**Así que, espero reescribir este cap igual al de antes :S Han pasado meses desde que lo subí, y he tenido 3 meses sin escribir nada, así que... Me será un poco díficil u.u**

**Pido nuevamente disculpas. Agradezco su ayuda y apoyo.**

**Ah y... Dentro de ésta semana, a más tardar la próxima, subiré el cap 9 n_n**

**Feliiz Navidad, por si acaso (6)**

**xDD!**

**¡Help! u___u**


	6. Status Social

**¡Hello! :D**

**Bien... Agradezco en serio, lo mucho qué les encanta mi Fiic!! Realmente, estoy súper agradecida por sus reviews!! Mientras más recibo, más ganas de actualizar tengo!! ^_^ Jeje...**

**Leí sus insistencias en seguir el Fiic, qué les recordaré qué jamás he pensado dejarlo. Ya estoy aprendiendo mejor a terminar las cosas qué empiezo, y a no dejarlas jamás.**

**Y... ¿Querían saber un poco más de Shaoran y de la queridísima Ayako??**

**Bien... Leí sus suplicas en sus reviews, qué terminaron en convencerme de qué les adelantara algo...**

**Pero, es **_algo._

**Apuesto un 98.9 % de qué sus reviews estarán llenos de preguntas y teorías qué podría responderles en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Falta aún **_demasiado _**para qué termine el Fic, y... Espero qué no se molesten en qué haya actualizado tan temprano..**

**¿No?**

**Qué bueno.. ^_^**

**xDD!**

**Fué un récord, ayer empecé escribiéndolo, y hoy lo termino. **

**Quisiera qué el próximo capi tuviera cómo mínimo, más de 10 mil palabras en Word, así qué si me tardo un poco... Al menos saben qué estoy trabajando a mil para la próxima entrega n.n**

**¡Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews!! De verdad qué me animo más y más a seguir escribiendo... Y actualizando y.. Me sobra tiempo en mis vacaciones, mis BF se fueron a disfrutar en otro estado... Y, Tengo qué hacer algo, ¿No? ¡Jajaja! ^^**

**Espero qué no les moleste... :L**

**So... ¡No dejen de leer, ni de escribir! :D**

**Q.D.L.B.**

**(K)**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos (Respuesta a Reviews):_**

**Ashaki: **¡Espero qué estes feliz, ahora! n.n Aquí está el cap, enjoy! ^^ Ya espero tu review angustioso u.u Sí, comprendo el estudio, tranquila. Es... Horrible ¬¬ Creo qué en este cap se arreglan tus mayores dudas... ¿O las empeorará?? xD! Anyway... Cuiidate muxio! ¡XOXO!

**Flor del Cerezo: **¡Hi! :D Wii, mil grax por tu review!! n.n Comprenderé si no me envías uno hoy, debes estar haciendo tareas... Respecto a tu pregunta: Ninguno de los dos. Habrán más escenas "Románticas" para la próxima!! n.n Cuiidathe muxio!! (K)

**Mary T06: **¡Te agradezco por leer, y por tu review! :D Y, grax por el consejo, de veras me ayudó. Tus preguntas y teorías, están erradas. Pero, son convincentes.. n.n Ya me imaginaré tu review, cuiidate muxio!! Grax por todo!!

**Hiikary Li: **¡Awww! ¡Grax por tu review! Espero qué estes felíz, en realidad, no los dejé mucho tiempo con la duda... No olvides qué tambien estoy pendiente para la actualización del tuyo :D Cuiidate muxio!! 3

**RossinaDiFuoco: **Algunas dudas se resolverán en este cap. O... ¿Se empeorarán? Sólo quería decirte, qué pase lo qué pase... _Todo estará bien. _Jajajaja!! ^^ Quisiera que sigas queriendo a Shaoran despúes de este cap... Cuiidate muxio!! n.n ¡XOXO!

**Lowdose: **¡Jajaja! A veces... :L xDD! ¡Qué bueno qué te guste! :D Muchísimas grax por leer! Espero qué... Te sorprenda el cap.

**LMUndine: **Si, cómo qué si sabe... Hey, ya pronto aparecerán esas escenas!! n.n Sí, ojalá y qué controle sus celos... No suelen ser agradables. Emm, espero tu respuesta!! ^^ Ya ni sé qué pensarán respecto al cap. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

**CaRiToX: **Sii, vamos a pretender qué no lo leí ¬¬ Jajajaja!! ^^ Me enorgullece también escribirte en los capítulos!! n.n Las cosas con respecto al SxS se pondrán más feas X_X Pero, siempre saldrá la luz... Quisiera saber, qué pensarás despúes de este capi... Y, con respecto a la escena... Podría ser posible O.o xDD! Jaja!

**Sasha Kinoli: **¡Grax por escribir! n.n Uyy, a veces los presentimientos son correctos... Espero qué se aclaren algunas de tus dudas en este cap, cuiidateh!! n.n

**Lfanycka: **Aww, ¡Grax por escribir! n.n Considero qué, cumplí tu petición y actualizé lo más pronto posible, espero no te moleste xD! Me alegra mucho qué te guste mi Fiic, y espero tu respuesta n.n ¡XOXO!

**Dark-oji: **¡Hola! :D ¡Mil grax por leer, y por tu review! Jeje, sii te comprendo, sin querer igual se me pasa, pero trato de evitarlo u.u Espero tu respuesta, este cap es... -_- Bueno, cuiidate muxio!! ¡XOXO!

* * *

"**Él es mi… Guardaespaldas"**

_Summary: El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra "Trabajo"?_

**Cap. 6: Status Social**

* * *

He visto mi vida cómo si ya la hubiese vivido por completo.

Recaigo muchas veces en la culpa, en la decepción y en el engaño.

Mi vida depende de... Las opiniones del mundo. Trato de ser la mejor en todos los sentidos, me he ganado demasiados enemigos... Pero ese el precio qué debo pagar por toda acción que haga.

-Entonces, ¿Eso fué lo qué pasó? -Pregunta incrédulo.

Asiento sin ganas.

-Sakura, esto es lo qué haremos... -Inhaló hondo mientras lo observaba-. Vas a clases, actuarás completamente normal, y harás lo qué haces todos los viernes por la noche -Hizo una mueca-. ¿Me entiendes?

Negué.

-Tengo miedo, Shaoran... ¿Y si mejor falto a clases? -Pregunté esperanzada.

Negó con brusquedad.

_-Jamás_ abandones tus compromisos. ¿Qué no te enseñaron eso?

Me crucé de brazos.

-Sí -Mascullé.

-¿Entonces? -Miró por la ventanilla, mejorando su humor-. Aparte, ya llegamos -Dice triunfante, mientras se coloca sus gafas de sol.

Bufé.

Recogí mi bolso molesta.

Wei nos abrió la puerta del carro, y bajamos.

_El instituto estaba completamente vacío._

_Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento..._

_Y, nada más faltaba una bola de paja que vagabundeara el lugar cómo en las cintas de vaqueros..._

-Ok, me asusta -Dije temblorosa-. Igual qué en las películas de Terror...

Rodó ojos impaciente.

-Es porqué es muy temprano. ¿Qué tonto querrá ir a la Preparatoria en plena mañana? Falta apenas una hora para tus clases...

-Ash, lo sé. Es qué me toca el servicio -Me encogí de hombros-. Y hablando de servicios... -Recordé de repente... -. Shaoran, ¿Recuerdas quién es mi pareja de servicio? -Pregunté confusa.

Me miró incrédulo.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado tal cosa?! ¡Yo qué sé!

Me puse a la defensiva.

-Ash, ¡Pues dísculpame por molestarte! -Empecé sarcástica-. ¡Yo pensé qué te había dicho!

-¡Deberías prestar más atención en clases! -Atacó-. ¡Estas en la Preparatoria, no en un centro comercial!

-¿¡Eso qué tiene qué ver?! -Le grité-. ¡No me confundas con la estúpida de Tempai!

-¡Tempai no tiene NADA que ver en esto! -Exclamó furioso-. ¿¡Porqué la metes en la conversación?!

-¿Y porqué te pones histérico cuando te hablo de ella?! -Pregunté ahora, entiéndolo todo-. ¿¡No será qué la conoces?!

Minuto de silencio.

-¡Respóndeme, Shaoran!

-No -Masculló-. No la conozco.

-¡No me mientas!

Me agarró por las muñecas.

-Ve a clase. Toca servicio.

-¡No! -Demandé-. ¡Quiero qué me respondas!

-Maldición, ¿Podrías quedarte tranquila?! -Preguntó incrédulo-. ¡Deja de gritar!

-¡NO QUIERO! -Le grité más fuerte aún.

-¡**PUES, LO HARÁS**! -Gritó aún mucho más fuerte qué yo.

Me asusté.

-Bien... -Murmuró.

Mientras me jalaba al aula cómo a una niña pequeña, inventaba la forma de vengarme.

¡Esto no se quedara así! Sólo porqué es... Lindo, ¡No le da derecho a tratarme así!

-Llegamos -Dijo mientras me soltaba con fuerza-. Te esperaré en la salida... -Dijo retirándose.

-¡Espera! -Le llamé. Obedeció-. Ehh... Mis amigas quieren conocerte -Me mordí el labio-. Creo qué ya es hora de que te las presente. Al fin y al cabo, se verán muy seguido -Desvié la mirada.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. -Pensó por un momento -. Despúes observaré si son buenas influencias para tí. Tu comportamiento no es nada normal -Acusó.

-No eres mi padre... -Le recordé.

Y se fué, con su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro...

Traté de ocultar un evidente sonrojo, oh Shaoran... Comienzo a desesperarme, ¿Cuándo será el día en el qué podré estar contigo? Ser tu novia, poder besarte, y... _Tocarte, _y ser felices los dos...

Sacudo la cabeza, no debí ver la novela anoche...

Deslizo la puerta del salón con cuidado. Estaba cómo me suponía y esperaba: Vacío y tranquilo.

Entré desganada.

Dejé mi bolso en mi asiento correspondiente, y volteo al pizarrón.

_Me puse pálida._

-T-Tempai... -Susurré débil.

Mi compañera de servicio, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Ayako Tempai...

¿Porqué no me acordé de eso?

_Porqué en tu vida, ella no es importante..._

Y espero qué se mantenga así.

La intrusa estaba de espaldas, limpiando la pizarra.

-Buenos días, Kinomoto -Dice con su típica voz indiferente y... Hermosa.

-Buenos días -Respondo tratando de no sonar molesta y resentida.

Ayudé a limpiarle la pizarra, y ninguna palabra se cruzó por su boca. Cómo no me estaba molestando, intenté imitar su silencio...

... Pero cada vez me desesperaba.

Y, cuando acomodamos las sillas y escritorios, tambien estaba callada.

Total silencio.

***15 Minutos despúes...**

-Listo, terminamos -Dije rompiendo el silencio al fin.

Asintió y se sentó en su lugar.

La miré incrédula.

Qué chica tan extraña...

¡No habla!

¡Ese es mi problema! ¡Ella no habla! ¡Hace las cosas sin hablar! ¿Me entienden?!

¡Me desespera la gente demasiado tranquila!

-¿Sucede algo? -Pregunta indiferente.

-¡Sí! -Exclamé sofocada-. ¡Hablas! Por lo menos... -Murmuré.

Me mira extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues... Tengo unas cuántas preguntas que hacerte, Tempai -Dije decidida.

-Adelante, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? -Cedió sin pensarlo.

Me extrañó su comportamiento.

Si ella fuese extraña y malvada... _Me evitaría y atacaría detrás de mis espaldas._

Pero, ¿Quién es ella?

Y lo peor: Es rara.

¿Cómo puedo tratar con ella?

Minuto de silencio.

No se me ocurrió otra qué preguntar:

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Porqué la pregunta?

Pensé por un momento.

-Vi tu entrevista ayer -Mascullé-. También quisiera saber ¿Cómo fué qué me reconociste, y... Porqué eres tan rara?! -Exclamé incrédula.

Levantó la vista.

-Conozco a tu padre.

Por poco me desmayo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Conozco a tu madre. Conozco a tu hermano... _Te conozco._

-¿¡Cómo?! -Estallé-. ¡A eso me refiero con "Rara"! ¡Eres ...RARA! -Grito histérica.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi problema. Sé qué no lo soy.

-¡Me vas a decir YA quién eres! -Me acerqué para intimidarla mejor.

No se movió ni se inmutó.

-Las amenazas no funcionan conmigo.

Intenté tranquilizarme.

¿Y sí la golpeo?

Se abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura! -Saludó sonriente Eriol.

-Buenos días... -Mascullé.

Volteo a ver, y ya Tempai se había ido al otro extremo.

-¡Oye! -Grité.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? -Eriol se me atraviesa-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Eriol, quítate! -Dije sin pensar.

Volteó a ver mi motivo de enojo, y se sorprendió apartándose un poco.

-¿Qué quieres con Tempai Sama? -Susurró para qué no oyera.

-¿Que qué quiero?! -Repetí incrédula-. ¡Qué me diga la verdad! ¡Me conoce, Eriol! ¡Conoce a mi familia, y no sé cómo!

-¿De verdad? -Pregunta asombrado.

Antes de qué le pudiese responder, la campana escolar sonó.

Acto seguido, llegaron en manada todos mis compañeros, entre esas mi orgullosa amiga Tomoyo a tomar asiento. El Profesor Terada llegó segundos despúes.

Le doy una rabiosa mirada a Tempai, esto no se quedara así...

¿Y saben cómo me respondió?!

¡Peor!

¡No me respondió!

¡Me miró cómo si yo fuese una total extraña, y se sentó!

¡ELLA ME IGNORA!

¡ME IGNORA, Y FINGE QUÉ NO EXISTO!

Aunque... ¡Sus palabras demuestran lo contrario!

-Buenos días, alumnos...

-Buenos días, profesor... -Respondieron todos menos yo, aún no me la creo...

**//////////////////////////////////**

**//////////////////////////////////////////**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**9:30 am.**

Guardé los libros restantes en mi casillero, y me dispuse a andar para la cafetería.

-¿Viste la entrevista qué pasaron anoche con Tempai Sama? -Oí decir una niña de 2do año a su grupo de amigas en el pasillo-. ¿Verdad qué fué genial?!

-¡LA AMO! ¡Es la mejor! ¡Adoro su ropa! ¡Se nota qué tiene un exquisito gusto! -Admiró una.

-¿Ropa? -Preguntó otra chica con fama de lesbiana-. Uuhh... Las cosas que haría si la tuviera en mi cama...

Ignoré sus ridículos comentarios, y aceleré el paso para irme lejos de esas... Psicópatas.

-¡Tempai Sama es la mejor! ¡Me dió su autográfo! -Gritó a los 4 vientos una Freaky chica de 3er año, riéndose escandálosamente-. ¡Jajaja! ¡Tomen eso, perras! ¡Consíganse el suyo!

-¡Oigan! -Exclamó la más hipócrita del salón-. Estudia conmigo, ¿Qué les parece? Tal vez me convierta en su mejor amiga...

-¡YA BASTA, IDIOTAS! -Grité fuera de control.

Bastó para qué se callaran...

-¿Qué le pasa a Kinomoto? -Murmuró la lesbiana-. Parece qué está celosa....

***********************************************************

Llegué a la cafetería.

Respiré hondo.

Me sobresalté al ver que alguien toca mi hombro.

-Soy yo -Me tranquiliza-. Ven a comer.

Asiento.

Lo seguí mecánicamente.

Fué muy... Dulce que pidiera mi merienda por mí.

Llegamos a una esquina de la cafetería, había una vacía mesa blanca con 6 sillitas.

Hmm...

-Ah, ya puedes sentarte -Bromeó al ver qué no me movía.

-Ah, sí -Recordé.

Miré el postre por un momento.

-¿Brownie con helado? -Susurré incrédula-. ¿¡Cómo sabías qué...?!

-Tomoyo me ayudó -Admitió sonriente-. Y me dijo que era uno de tus favoritos...

-¡Hola! -Saludó ella con su bandeja de Banana Split. Se sentó a mi lado-. Necesitamos hablar, Sakurita... -Dijo apenas empezó su primer bocado.

-No me imagino el porqué -Dije sarcástica. Hice una mueca-. ¿Qué no estabas a dieta?

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué no estabas **TÚ **a dieta? -Contraatacó despreciando mi Brownie.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es la merienda. Puedo comer lo qué sea.

Reía sin ganas.

-Es viernes, Saku. Te pesarán hoy. Si tu mamá se entera... -Ni siquiera terminó de adivinar la amenaza.

Desvié la mirada molesta.

-Shaoran, síentate -Ordené. Obedeció de inmediato.

Minuto de silencio.

Segundo minuto de silencio.

No quería hablar. Estaba muy cómoda comiendo mi dulce. Tomoyo también estaba en las mismas y... Bueno, el Señor Simpatía sólo habla cuando se le ordena.

Así qué... Silencio total.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? -Interrumpió Eriol. Miró con suma curiosidad a Shaoran, y este parecía analizarlo.

-Sí, seguro -Dije sin problemas.

Y no faltó mucho para qué Tomoyo empezara la discusión.

-Eriol, no me llamaste anoche. Se puede saber, ¿Qué hacías?

Mi amigo sólo la miraba sin gracia.

-No quiero empezar tan temprano, Tomoyo. Me duele la cabeza...

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces, estabas tomando! ¡Lo sabía! -Gritó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Me duele la cabeza! -Dijo sosteniéndola.

-¡Pues está muy bueno! -Dijo levantándose de su lugar-. Eres un idiota, Eriol... ¡Un idiota! -Dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -Pregunté cómo a quién no le interesa.

-Sakura -Suspiró-. Eres mi mejor amiga... Sólo a tí te cuento todas mis cosas, por favor no le digas a nadie -Me tomó de las manos. Miré de reojo a Shaoran, quién estaba cómo, no sé... ¿Celoso? Jojo... Me acerqué mucho más a él... No, no lo hago a propósito... ¿O sí?

-Sí, dime Eriol... -Le toqué "Sin querer" la mejilla. Shaoran soltó un bufido.

Mi amigo lo miró con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Quién es él? -Preguntó molesto.

-Mi guardaespaldas -Digo sin ánimo alguno. Cómo Eriol comenzó a desconfiar, lo tranquilicé-. Ah, descuida. No le dirá nada a nadie, su trabajo es cuidarme... -Dije convenciéndome de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Cuidarte? -Bufó-. Hubieras visto lo cariñoso qué estaba hace un momento con Tomoyo y las otras chicas...

-¿Qué? -Mascullé dirigiéndole mi peor mirada. Desvió la mirada. Ya verá cuando salga de aquí...-. Whatever, ¿Qué decías, Eriol? -Intenté manteniendo mi calma.

Despúes me enojaré por eso...

-Sakura... -Empezó desesperado-. Creo qué... Estoy _enamorado_.

-¿QUÉ?! ¿DE QUIÉN??! -Grité espantada.

Todo mundo nos miró raro.

-¡Shht, Sakura! -Dijo avergonzado-. Necesito discreción total con el asunto, ¿Puedes?

Dudé por un momento.

-Sí -Respondí triste.

¿Porqué los mayores problemas son con el Amor?

-¡Aún no lo entiendo! -Exclama frustrado-. ¡Sólo ha pasado un día desde que la ví, y me siento...!

-¡Espera! -Lo callé furiosa-. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?! -Pregunté rezando qué no fuera la qué estoy pensando...

Eriol desvió su mirada, sonrojado.

-¡Eriol! -Reclamé.

-Muy bien -Soltó una gran bocanada de aire-. La chica qué me gusta es... -Se ruboriza más-. Tempai Sama.

Solté sus manos.

-Te gusta ella... -Susurré en shock, a punto de desmayarme.

Shaoran se acercó rápidamente a mí, tocando mi frente.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado.

No respondí.

Intenté tranquilizarme...

1...

...2...

...3...

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Me solté bruscamente de Shaoran, corriendo a toda prisa.

Todo mundo me miró cómo si estuviera loca. Muchas se asustaron...

Me topé en el pasillo, al mismo grupo de chicas...

-¿**DONDE ESTÁ**???! -Grito rabiosa.

-¿Quién? -Pregunta la hipócrita.

-¿Donde está esa... -Busqué alguna palabra cercana qué se le pareciera a ella-...Vívora?!

-¿Quién?! -Preguntó más confusa la lesbiana.

-¡A Tempai! -Grité con mis ojos dilatados, a causa de la furia-. ¡Busco a Ayako Tempai! -Demandé.

-¿Qué deseas, Kinomoto? -Preguntó tranquila e indiferente cómo siempre, a unos pocos pasos de mí.

Las chicas suspiraron.

Caminé a zancadas, hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

-¡Quiero qué hables! ¡No has dicho ni una puta palabra desde qué te conozco! -Grité esperando a qué respondiera.

Su respuesta consistió en alzar las cejas.

-No me conoces.

-¡Eso qué importa! -Exclamé rabiosa-. ¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¿Te crees toda una diva para mandar en este lugar?! ¡Pues no, niña! ¡Yo llegué primero!

-¿Cuál es tú problema, Kinomoto? -Preguntó con toda la calma posible.

-¡AHHH! -Grité-. ¡Mi problema eres tú! ¡Causas problemas, aléjate de aquí! -Exclamé desesperada.

Acto seguido, Shaoran corrió y me acercó a sus brazos.

-Sakura, tranquílizate -Susurró.

Respiré agitadamente, recuperando un poco la calma.

Despúes, noté cierta aura de misterio y... Espantosa calma.

Lo siguiente que vi, fué a Shaoran mirar con... Nostálgia a Tempai.

Ella mostraba una sonrisa sin tanto ánimo.

-Ayu... -Susurró dolido.

Lágrimas brotaban por mi rostro.

¿No la conocía?

¡Me mintió!

¡Shaoran me mintió!

-Veo qué todavía sigues de guardaespaldas... -Dijo mirando mi desdichado rostro-. ¿No te bastó con el incidente de la última vez?

-Eso... Fué hace tiempo -Dudó.

Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo cambiarás? -Preguntó con pesadez.

-Bueno, no esperaba verte por aquí -Frunció el seño-. ¿Porqué no te quedaste en Tokio?

-Ya lo he dicho, vengo a recuperar lo qué es mío -Explicó con total calma-. Tú sabes a qué me refiero...

Bramó.

-¿Tan importante soy cómo para qué te tomes la molestia de venir hasta acá? -Preguntó incrédulo-. Ese tiempo pasó, Ayu. No puedes retrocederlo...

-Lo sé -Dijo nostálgica-. Es una lástima, Shaoran. Lástima saber qué no sabes reconocer tu propio valor. Eres especial...

-Olvídalo -Sentenció.

-Bien -Dijo fríamente-. Pero, ¿Y la chica? ¿Sabe ella lo qué has hecho? ¿Lo sabe? -Me estremecí con su mirada.

-No lo sabrá -Masculló.

Solté más lágrimas, ¿Qué está pasando?

Tempai movió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Te pesará.

Dió la vuelta, y se fué caminando.

Admiré con molestia su estilo de andar envidiable.

Pero ahora... De vuelta a la vida.

Lo miré con reclamo.

-Sin comentarios -Dijo decidido a esquivar nuevamente el tema.

-¿No la conoces? -Volví a preguntarle rabiosa.

Soltó un respiro.

-De acuerdo, sí. ¿Contenta? -Empezó a caminar, yo lo seguí rabiosa.

-No, no lo estoy. Quiero qué me digas ¿Cómo fué qué la conociste? ¿Quién eres?! -Demandé incrédula.

Se detuvo.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas. No es tu obligación qué sepas mi vida, no quiero qué interfieras en ella -Me aterré con su mirada. Cómo qué si está hablando en serio-. Así qué, ocúpate de tu propia vida, ¿Quieres?

-Shaoran... -Susurré-. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no podemos estar juntos? -Si ablando su corazón con esas palabras, posiblemente caerá y me dirá la verdad.

Aunque... También las decía en serio, aprovechando la ocasión.

Bajó la mirada.

-No cambies el tema. Sé cuál es mi lugar y posición, ¿Sabes el tuyo?

Asentí con pesar.

-Bien, es bueno qué lo entiendas -Murmuró antes de irse.

***Riing...!**

Qué campana tan inoportuna...

Fuí directo al baño, limpiandome la cara y con cuidado, la nariz.

¿Quién es Shaoran Li?

Y la pregunta del millón de yenes, ¿Porqué no me lo quiere decir?

¿Qué perdería por eso? ¿Porqué le cuesta tanto?!

_No entiendo..._

Además, la llamó tan dulcemente _"Ayu.." _¡Cómo si tuvieran tanta confianza! ¡Cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida!

¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso?

Fué tan... Extraño y, confuso.

Demonios, jamás aprendí a leer entre líneas...

-Señorita Kinomoto, llega tarde... -Dice resentida Kioko Sensei.

La miro incrédula.

-Son dos minutos tarde, profesora. Nadie se muere por eso...

-¡Quiero qué salga! -Me señala la puerta, rabiosa-. ¡No la quiero en mi clase!

Se escuchó un "Uhh" en el salón, y pude sentir las miradas de todos en mi salón.

-¿Ah, si? -Digo a la defensiva-. ¡Pues, bien! ¡No me mporta! -Busco rápidamente mi bolso y me dispuse a andar directo a la puerta-. Ya veremos cuando mi padre se entere de esto -Amenazo antes de salir.

La verdad, odio estar "Defendiéndome" bajo mi padre, ¡Pero es qué es la única forma con la que todos me respetan! ¡Es horrible estar así! Dependo _demasiado _de mi Status Actual, de quién soy, el éxito qué debo alcanzar...

Mi padre trabaja cómo arquitecto y excavador de cuevas. Le gusta con fervor la Historia y la Cultura, se ha ganado el debido respeto y admiración de muchos empresarios, es cómo el ejemplo de hombre hogareño y trabajador qué se debe seguir... Le pagan demasiado para construir todo tipo de casas, tanto así qué, pienso qué exageran, pero el punto es: Qué es muy importante, y qué espera mucho de mí. A pesar qué... Siempre termino _desilucionándolo_.

Mi madre, es otro cuento. Es una famosa e importante diseñadora de Modas. Esa es su pasión de día a día, y espera que tambien sea esa mi profesión. Es muy estricta en cuánto a cuidado y belleza se trata. Por eso soy tan narcisa y vanidosa... Posee unas costumbres nada noramles, qué me hacen pensar constantemente, qué soy de otra familia...

Mi hermano, el hijo pródigo... El estudioso, el deportivo... Nunca ha hecho nada indebido o incorrecto, tambien cree qué soy algún intento fallido de laboratorio, y qué por ende, debe cuidarme. Me fastidia demasiado qué sea tan sobreprotector conmigo, gracias a él, no duré mucho con mis noviazgos... Pero eso, se acabó. Ya no más... A él deberían de estar cuidándolo porque es el mayor. A **ÉL.**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no entraste a clase? -Pregunta confuso.

-La vieja gorda de Biología no me dejó entrar -Mascullé-. Quiero irme a casa.

Asintió.

Mientras Shaoran hablaba con Wei por teléfono para qué nos pasara buscando, yo... Sentí algo en mi interior qué me decía qué algo anda mal, qué cuando llegue a casa, todo se empeorará.

Pero... No soy mistíca. No creo en tal cosa.

Así que, me encogí de hombros. Indiferente a lo qué me pasara o no, no podía ser tan malo. De hecho, cómo Kinomoto que soy, lo superaría.

-Wei llegará en unos segundos. Está muy cerca de aquí.

Asentí.

-Debo suponer qué, hablarás con tu padre, tan pronto llegues a casa, ¿No?

-Adivinaste.

Suspiró.

-De antemano te aviso qué, las respuestas no son las qué pretendías escuchar -Me miró con cuidado-. Yo sólo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

No respondí.

Tan pronto cómo llegó Wei, me abrió la puerta. Entré y me acomodé rápidamente.

En todo el transcurso de llegada a casa, no hablamos.

Me dió igual, de todas maneras, estaba muy enojada y dolida por su aptitud de no querer decirme nada de su vida, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué quiere ocultar?

_¿Y sí es un asesino..?_

¿Qué cosa?!

_La chica dijo qué le pesará. ¿Viste sus ojos cuando dijo qué no te dirá absolutamente nada de su vida?_

Arg, ¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero pensamientos positivos! Y no pensamientos qué... Me complican más la existencia.

_Vale, trataré..._

**************************************************

-Buenos días, Kinomoto -Sama -Saludaron las mucamas.

-Buenos días.

Y, justo cuando iba a preguntar, apareció:

-Hija, tenemos qué hablar -Parecía sumamente preocupado.

Concuerdo con lo mismo.

-Vamos al despacho entonces -Ordené.

Caminamos los 3, mi papá dirigiendo el camino.

Deslizó la puerta, y nos adentramos al estudio.

-Empezaré desde el principio -Sacudió su cabeza.

Alcé las cejas.

-¿Qué tanto me perdí? -Murmuré.

-Dejarás tus estudios por un largo tiempo -Me miró preocupado-. Nos vamos del país.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porqué?! -Grité escandalizada.

-No puedo decírtelo -Murmuró.

-¿Porqué, papá??!! -Me dejé caer en el sofá de leopardo, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Shaoran será tu profesor personal, hasta qué te gradues.

-¿Qué?! -Gritamos a la vez.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Jamás!

Y desde allí, surgió un nuevo sentimiento hacia mi familia, y hacia todo lo qué me rodea, llamado: Resentimiento.

* * *

**Ok...**

**¿Cómo se sintieron?**

**Bueno... Me voy a escribir la continuación n.n**

**¿Confuso?**

**Hmm, puede ser...**

**Ya se sabrá con más calma en el próximo...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡No dejen de escribir! ^_^**

**(K)**


	7. Resentimiento

**Gloria a Dios, qué actualicé...**

**¿Verdad??**

**xDD!**

**Jaja, primero qué nada... ¡Quisiera agradecer a todos (as) ustedes! :D de verdad, no saben el aprecio qué les tengo, y me complace enormemente que gusten del Fiic n.n**

**Pero, tengo malas noticias u.u : Probablemente, deje de actualizar tan seguido el Fiic u.u **

**¿Porqué? -Se preguntarán. Yo le diré: Por las benditas clases!! ¬¬ Pero, no se preocupen... El Fiic tendrá menos de 25 caps, así qué ya lo terminaré... xD! ^^**

**Y, bueno... ¡Me gustó este cap! n.n Está tan geneal...!! :B Jajajaja!! Y ya le tengo título para el siguiente... Uyy, qué bueno que les cae de maravilla Tempai Sama, yo tambien la adoro!! ^^**

**Y, bueno... Hoy en la tarde, me voy a la playita!! =) Quise actualizar antes de irme n.n Regresaré el Sábado, o Domingo... Ya en realidad, tengo tooda la idea qué ocurrirá en el siguiente cap.**

_Y, por favor, no olvides ver el programa de Paris Hilton qué está buenísimo... ¬¬_

**Uyy, sí!! O.o No me lo perderé..! :P**

**Bueno, see you..!! ^^**

**Me voy a la playa, mis chavas (os) :H**

**¡Have Fun!**

***Kiiss For All..!!**

**(K)**

**

* * *

**

**_Agradecimientos (Respuesta a Reviews)_**

***Ashaki:**Jeje, grax a tí tambien!! n.n Qué bueno, espero qué te guste este cap... Realmente, aprecio tus buenos deseos, y no olvides qué cuentas conmigo para todo!! ;) XOXO!!

***Chifuni-Chan: **Sister!! :D Aww, gracias por tu review!! n.n ¡¡Jajajajaja!! Pues, me alegro qué te gusten las locuras qué escribo... n_n Espero qué disfrutes el cap! ^^ Y, al contrario... Casi no he salido de vacas ¬¬ Así qué ya te podrás imaginar el aburrimiento y todo el tiempo libre qué he tenido... Y me dije: _"Oh, demonios... ¡No encuentro nada qué hacer! Hmm, ya sé... ¡Adelantaré el Fiic!"_ ^^ xDD!! Sí vale, tranquila n.n Es bueno qué disfrutes de las vacas... ¡Y, se acercan las clases!! T.T ¿Te imaginas en cuánto tiempo nos tardaremos en actualizar?? ¬¬ Qué horror... Jaja, ya cómo qué te uniste al Club de las "Admiradoras" de Tempai Sama, qué orgullo!! :D xD! Tambien deseo hablar contigo... u.u ¿Qué es de tu vida?? Por cierto, me conecté esa noche, y no te conectaste... Suelo conectarme casi todos los días, excepto los Sábados. Mi horario de compu es más qué todo, despúes de las 06pm, pues no me gusta qué me pegue el sol en la cara cuando chateo... ¬¬ Jajaja!! Disfruta enormemente!! n.n Cuiidate muxio!! XOXO

***Lfanycka: **¡Hola! :D Jejeje, me alegra qué te haya gustado el cap, ojalá y te guste este n.n Uyy, sí... La temible adolescencia u.u ¿Sabes? Hoy se te contesta tu pregunta, pero... Reconozco qué es irónico, un tanto gracioso y sin sentido, el motivo por el cuál, Sakura deberá irse. Ahora... ¡Más momentos educativos de SxS! ^^ Y, por supuesto... Más confusiones. Jeje, mil grax por leer!! n_n See you!! XOXO

***Mary-T06: **¡Jajajaja! Sí, tienes razón, y ya se te contestará tu pregunta en este cap, finalmente. Sí, ella quiere algo... ¡Me alegro qué te guste! ¡Gracias por leer! :D Cuiidate!!

***Dark-oji: **Tú teoría se acerca en algo... Jajaja, no. Esa mucama... Está resentida con ella, es todo n.n Aunque, uyy... O.o Del resentimiento a la venganza, sólo queda un paso... xDD!! ¿En serio? O.O No sabía qué tambien uno es hipócrita en esa situación. Tempai no ha hablado mal de ella... Todavía n.n Uyy, ya pronto todo eso se sabrá!! :D Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero qué te guste el cap!! n.n

***LMUndine: **Sí, es por algo.. n.n Gracias por tu review!! Oh, no te preocupes... Ya equilibré un poco las cosas (6) Uyy, sí. ¿No te agradan los misterios? =) Espero qué te guste el cap!! ^^ Cuiidateh!!

***Lady Daidouji:**¡Me alegro qué te haya gustado! :D Tu teoría tambien se acerca bastante... Pero, si Tempai Sama se quisiera vengar, créeme que ya habría actuado. ¿No crees? Te adelanto qué no, puedes estar tranquila. La familia Kinomoto no está en ningún peligro "Aparentemente" Jejeje, gracias por leer y por tus preguntas!! n.n De verdad, tambien tienes una enorme imaginación!! :D XOXO!!

***Sasha Kinoli: **Jejeje, ¿Yo mala? (6) Nah..!! xDD! n.n En este cap, se te resolverá la duda =) ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Mil grax por leer! :P

***RossinaDiFuoco: **¡Gracias por tu review! :D Irónicamente, tus preguntas serán respondidas de una manera inesperada ._. bN inesperada... ¡Jajaja! Yo tampoco tengo problemas, Shaoran podría ser un buen profesor enseñando a una chica sexy qué estudie... (6) xDD! Jajajaja! Cuiidate, pásala bN!! XOXO

***Leoni Tao91: **¡Welcome!! :D ¡Mil grax por tu review! Jeje, me alegro qué te haya gustado n.n ¿Te apuntas a la lista de las "Admiradoras" de Tempai Sama?? :D Uyy, más geneal!! (6) xDD!! Cuiidate muxio, espero qué te guste este cap!! n.n (K)

* * *

**Él es mi... Guardaespaldas**

**_Summary:_ **_El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra: "Trabajo"?_

**Cap. 7: Resentimiento**

* * *

No imagino el empeño en ocultarme las cosas...

Sencillamente, qué porque solamente poseo 17 años, creen qué no puedo entender las "Cosas de adultos" Les recuerdo: ¡No soy una niña!

-OtoSan, explícame -Intenté no sonar furiosa.

El despacho era muy lujoso, cómo les fascina a mi padre. Es su espacio personal, está metido ahí todo el tiempo posible. Cuenta a su disposición de enormes bibliotecas, su cómodo escritorio, sus "Artilugios" de excavaciones y una terraza.

Todas las reuniones de la familia se discuten allí, todos los problemas familiares se resuelven ahí. Y tengo qué resolver un muy gran problema con él...

-Sakura, hija -Suspiró-. Necesito esperar a tu madre y a tu hermano, para qué te comentemos mejor...

-Pues, ya se acabó la espera -Entró mi madre con su vestido favorito amarillo, moviendo las caderas cómo siempre lo hace.

A su lado, estaba mi hermano con su cara "Amigable", y una mucama con una pequeña máquina de peso en sus manos.

Oh, no...

-Ven aquí, Sakura -Me llamó dulce, fuí a donde estaba, y me abrazó bien fuerte, qué casi me quedo sin pulmones -. ¿Creíste que se me olvidaba? ¡Veamos cuánto pesas ahora! -Exclamó entusiasmada.

-Ah, mamá... -Dudé.

Pero me empujó a la máquina.

Resignada, me quedé quieta. Esperando la escandalosa reacción de mi madre.

-¿QUÉ COSA?!

-Eeh... -Empecé dudosa.

-¿10 Kilos?! -Gritó incrédula-. ¡Subiste 10 kilos!

-¡No era mi intención! -Busqué la forma para qué se calmara-. Kasan, son 10 kilos... Eso no es...

-...¿Nada?! -Completó rabiosa, le dió una rápida mirada a mi Otosan-. Díle rápido lo que tengas qué decirle, esta jovencita necesita toda disciplina posible y ya sé cómo será.

Tragué pesado.

Odio qué me torture mi madre...

Mi padre suspiró, también resignado.

-Muy bien, Sakura. Empecemos por lo de hoy, ¿Porqué llegaste temprano a casa? -Preguntó con cuidado -. Tu salida estaba programada a las 15:30 y no estamos ni cerca del mediodía...

-Me sacaron de clase -Dije cruzada de brazos.

-¿Te sacaron, o no entraste? -Preguntó rabiosa Kasan.

-Me sacaron -Respondí resentida-. Creo qué deberías hacerle una pequeña visita a Kioto Sensei, no sé cuál es su problema conmigo...

-Eso no importa ahora -Respondió Touya.

-Tienes razón -Asintió mi padre-. Hija, ¡Me ascendieron!

Shaoran y yo nos miramos incrédulos por un momento.

-¿Qué dices? -Pregunté sin aún podérmelo creer.

-Sí, me ascendieron -Dijo sin borrar su enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿No te parece grandioso?

Y, cómo si de una mala broma se tratase...

-Sí, papá -Traté de contenerme-. Lo qué no me explico es: ¿¡Porqué nos vamos de la casa??!

-Ah, pues cómo me ascendieron, nos mudaremos a otra ciudad o, país -Se detuvo al ver mi cara de angustia-. Pero no te preocupes, sí las cosas no salen cómo esperaba regresaremos -Se encogió de hombros.

-Señor Kinomoto -Habló finalmente Shaoran-. Lo siento, pero ¿Qué tengo qué ver yo en la educación de su hija? -Preguntó sin aún podérselo creer-. Le recuerdo: No soy profesor.

OtoSan suspiró con pesadez.

-Quiero qué todos se sienten, por un momento -Dicho esto, todos obedecimos-. Puede qué Sakura tenga dudas con respecto a... Lo qué ocurre en su casa, ¿No?

Asentí.

-Quiere saber mi vida personal -Agregó Shaoran, mirándolo para que reaccionara.

Me molesté al principio, pero... Por lo menos, Shaoran habló de eso por mí, todavía no estaba segura si podía preguntárselo con los dos en persona.

-Aah -Titubeó mi padre-. ¿Y eso, hijita? ¿Porqué tanto interés? -Preguntó fingiendo _mucha_ indiferencia.

-Pues... -No podía decirle "_Porqué me gusta demasiado, y quisiera saber qué ha hecho_" ¿No? Así qué, empecé con una clase de mentirilla. O debería decir, ¿La verdad?-. Papá, Akayo Tempai es la hija de nuestro presidente. Hoy por poco casi me peleo con ella, pero... ¡Ella toma todas las cosas con mucha calma! -Dije desesperada-. Shaoran se acercó en un momento oportuno, y se hablaron cómo si fueran... Viejos amigos -Hice una mueca-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te peleaste con Tempai Sama? -Preguntó alarmada mi madre-. ¡Ten más consideración con ella! ¡Lleva el rango más elevado qué tú!

Suspiré, esperando la respuesta.

-Hija... En su primer día, ¿Tempai Sama te reconoció?

-¡Sí! -Exclamé por fin, ya pensando qué me lo iban a contar todo.

-Mi nuevo trabajo es... Construir casas y hoteles presidenciales -Admitió con cuidado-. ¿Sabes lo qué significa?

Pensé por un instante.

-Qué en cualquier momento, puede venir para acá el presidente... Y su hija -Analizó con cuidado Shaoran.

Mi padre asintió.

-Quiero qué me hagas un favor: ¿Podrías hacerte amiga de Tempai Sama?

-¡Jamás! -Hablé con la verdad-. ¡No quiero tenerla cómo amiga!

-Sakura... -Reprochó mi madre.

-¡No, mamá! ¡No me obligarán a hacer cosas qué no quiero!

-Bueno... -Suspiró mi padre, rendido-. Cómo te decía, nos vamos de viaje. Para qué no socialices con gente de la cuál te despedirás en cualquier momento, se me ocurrió la idea de que Shaoran fuera tu tutor en casa.

Shaoran se levantó.

-No creo ser el indicado. He visto cómo estudia -Dijo señalándome, incrédulo-. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo es qué pasa en los exámenes... O bueno, en _algunos._

-¡Oye! -Le grité.

-Li, has estudiado en Harvard. Te graduaste de Administración de Comercio y Empresas, puedes con esto -Animó mi padre.

Me sorprendí.

¿Harvard?

¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Sí, pero... Desde qué me gradué, no he tocado el estudio -Pareció admitir desesperado-. No sé si podré enseñarle lo qué pretende -Se encogió de hombros.

Mi padre lentamente se acercó a él, y le palpó el hombro, en señal de estupenda confianza.

Cosa qué... Me falta con él.

-Has trabajado para mí desde qué tenías 19 años -Empezó nostálgico, mientras se me caía la mándibula de la impresión-. Aún te recuerdo, eras él típico niño rebelde e inmaduro -Shaoran estaba serio, pero podía distinguir cómo bajó lentamente la cabeza, apenado de que estuviera presente, escuchando todo-. Deshonraste muchas veces a tu familia; y cómo castigo, te sentenciaron con este trabajo. No diré más información, pero déjame decirte qué, te veo cómo si fueras mi propio hijo. Confío en tí por completo, y sé qué con tus experiencias y disciplina aquiridas, educarás a Sakura cómo...-Trató de buscar una palabra correcta-. Bueno, ya sabes cómo, ¿No? -Rieron juntos.

Todas mis interrogantes sin resolver, se reflejaron en mi cara.

-Así qué, quiero que seas mis ojos mientras estoy en mi ausencia. Tratála cómo... ¿Si fuera tu hija?

Me sonrió triunfante.

-¡No! -Me tocó gritar-. ¿Acaso esto es un complot?! ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Me quieren matar?! ¡Shaoran parece ser la misma copia qué tu, papá!

-Es un verdadero halago. Bien por tí, hija -Animó mi padre.

Merodeé por todo el salón, aún sin podérmelo creer.

-Entonces, era todo lo que quería decirte. No sé cuándo nos iremos, pero te avisaré con tiempo, Sakura -Dicho esto, se sentó cómodamente en su escritorio, volviendo a su trabajo de siempre.

-Pero, ¿Y Tempai? -Le recordé.

Alzó la vista.

-No tengo porqué estar respondiendo a todas tus preguntas -Atacó indiferente-. Es mí vida, tú sólo... Preocúpate por graduarte.

-¡Eres un idiota! -Le grité-. ¡Sólo quiero saber cómo me reconoce! -Admití desesperada.

-¡Televisión! -Me gritó-. ¿No sabes qué es una televisión?!

-¡Esa no me la creo!

-Pues, ¡Cree lo qué quieras!

-¡Papá! -Grité esperando a que me dijera algo.

-Hija... -Murmuró pendiente en su trabajo, sin prestarme atención.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada al ver mi estupefacto rostro.

Touya, al comprender la situación, se fué del despacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro...

¿Cómo es posible qué permita que Shaoran me falte el respeto en su presencia?

-Ash, ¡Me largo de aquí! -Grité dispuesta a irme.

-¡No tan rápido, jovencita! -Gritó mi madre, a regañadientes, fuí a donde estaba-. Rebajarás esos 10 Kilos. No sé cómo, pero lo harás. Shaoran, encárgate de que obedezca lo qué le diré -Asintió de inmediato-. Entre hoy y mañana, elegirás un día para ejercitarte. Díme cuál.

Pensé por un momento.

-Él... Sábado -Desvié la mirada.

Adios a mi Weekend...

Asintió.

-Empezarás con Gymnasia, Tenis, Ballet...

-¡Alto, alto, alto! -Exclamé incrédula-. ¿Ballet?! ¡Hace años qué no práctico Ballet! ¡No sé si me partiré tanto cómo antes!

Pero, ni siquiera se molestó en atender mi delirio.

-Despúes, correrás por toda la zona deportiva o verde de la mansión. Cómo Shaoran es amante del ejercicio, harás tus rutinas con él -Sonrió triunfante, mientras estaba en Shock. De tán sólo imaginarlo, me produce escalofríos... Ush, ejercicio-. Una en la mañana, antes de ir al colegio, una en la tarde; y otra en la noche, donde hace más fresco -La miré horrorizada, Shaoran parecía despreocupado, ¿Porqué será?-. Y, tú dieta... Dios mío, iremos a un nutricionista qué te dirá lo qué comerás por un mes. O sí es necesario, por dos meses. Estas gorda -Recriminó.

Dicho esto, me fuí desanimada a mi habitación.

Busqué mi tualla, y me dispuse a darme un baño.

¿Qué diablos sucede en esta casa?

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Zzzz...**

**Zzzz...**

**Zzzz..**

_Una ovejita..._

_Dos ovejitas..._

-Sakura... -Escuché una voz de árcangel, qué solo podía ser de alguien...

-Shaoran... -Susurré sonriente, en sueños.

-Despierta dormilona, es hora de levantarte.

-¿QUÉ?! ¡Llegaré tarde! -Exclamé, y dí un salto fuera de la cama.

Me dí cuenta de algo: Todavía se ve de noche.

¡Y, es Sábado!

Qué tarada... ¿Cómo se me puede olvidar una cosa así? Aparte, ¡Demonios! ¿Tanto sueño tenía qué nisiquiera me permití salir anoche?!

Un momento, Shaoran dijo algo de levantarme... Pero, no comprendo. Es Sábado... ¿Porqué tendría que levantarme?!

¿Qué es esto?

Volteo a ver al reloj, _04:30_

_4:30...  
_

-¿Qué cosa?!

Dí la vuelta, y estaba allí Shaoran.

Vestía un lindo conjunto deportivo verde, con franjas amarillas en los lados de su codo. Me sonreía con cuidado.

-No inventes... -Susurré incrédula.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Despúes qué te bañaste, dormiste cómo una tabla, y tu madre me ordenó qué tu rutina empezara hoy...

-¡Pero, es Sábado! -Chillé.

-Sí, mañana tambien te toca...

-¡Pero, será Domingo! -Grité horrorizada.

¿Qué tonto arruinaría así su fin de semana?

_Sinceramente, no tengo vida..._

-Ahora, vístete. Tu madre te compró un nuevo conjunto deportivo. Te espero abajo.

-¡Espera! -Se detuvo antes de irse-. ¿Piensas qué me vestiré de una vez? -Pregunté incrédula-. Tendrás qué esperar hasta qué termine mi baño...

Se devolvió a mí, sonriente.

-¿Para qué te vas a bañar ahorita, si sudarás dentro de un rato? -Comencé a reconsiderarlo seriamente-. Además, te bañaste antes de acostarte, y ni siquiera cenaste -Me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria-. Grave error, tu cuerpo necesita más proteína y nutrientes de ahora en adelante, además de fibra... -Sacudió la cabeza-. Realmente, eres un caso perdido. En tu clóset encontrarás la ropa limpia. Y sugiero, qué te bañes _despúes _de hacer ejercicio. Ahí si valdría la pena el baño. Es lo qué hago siempre -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahh, ahora veo porqué -Le dije recordándolo a él, todas las mañanas duchándose despúes de su rutina ejercitante. Lo cuál me despertaba constantemente, y con la enorme tentación de abrir la puerta, y ayudarlo a lavarle la espalda... Porqué, uno no alcanza a lavarse la espalda, ¿Saben? A veces los hombres necesitan cierta ayuda...

Una enorme sonrisa se asomó por mis labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Pregunta animado.

Me sobresalté saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-N-nada -Dije desviando la mirada.

Salió del cuarto, sacudiéndo la cabeza.

Me estiré perezoza, hacer ejercicio... Dejó de ser lo mío hace tiempo.

¡Y mucho menos en las mañanas!

¿Qué no pueden respetar los fines de semana?!

Resignada, me miré al espejo, lavándome la cara. No necesité de mucho cuidado en el cabello, gracias al cielo. En esta ocasión, sí debería de agradecer a mi madre por colocarme a comienzos de este año, parte del producto _Watashii Beauty _qué es una línea de cuidado intensivo para dejar el cabello más liso de lo normal.

Por una de las pocas veces en mi vida, arreglé mi cama. Aunque siempre me debato internamente en hacerlo, ¿Para qué hacer las cosas, sí puedes pagar a otros por hacerlas?

Abrí mi closet con sumo cuidado. Encima del cajón de las panties, había una envoltura transparente alrededor de mi nuevo conjunto. Lo tomé con precaución, dejándolo en la cama. Tenía una etiqueta amarilla. Sorprendida, jalé de ella, y leí claramente lo qué decía:

_"Lamento arruinar tu "Weekend" por así decirlo... Cuando crezcas, enseguidas sabrás qué hago las cosas por tu bien. O espero fervientemente qué las comprendas cuánto antes, no importa. A las 7, es tú desayuno, no lo olvides. Espero verte allí. Aproveché de llamar por la noche al nutricionista, qué enseguida me instruyó tu dieta. Cúmplela al pie de la letra, en serio te conviene. Diviértete mucho, no sabes lo qué te espera..._

_Atte: Kasan. "_

Tragué pesado.

Demonios...

Sin más preámbulos, me quité el piyama, y con cuidado pude apreciar mi nuevo conjunto: Era de color gris, con un cerezo en el medio, y franjas verdes por los bordes de mis piernas y codos. Me llené de entusiasmo, al menos el conjunto era lindo... Rápidamente, me vestí cuidadosa de qué estén justo a mis medidas, contemplé rápidamente mi cuerpo debajo de tan hermoso conjunto... Aún no me podía creer qué estuviera "Gorda" ¡Ni siquiera se notaba! Hmm, podría aceptar qué me digan "Rellena" qué es otra cosa bien distinta...

Con cuidado, empecé a colocarme mis Skechers deportivos. ¡Son hermosos! Tengo miles de ellos, me costó decidir cuál es el qué me pondría para esta ocasión. Pero, me decidí por unos color blanco, con bordados azul cielo en los lados.

Me maravillé al verme. Ahora sí, ¡A ejercitarme con estilo!

Abrí la puerta, y bajé con cuidado, las escaleras.

Me sorprendí al ver qué en la sala, tenían todas las luces prendidas.

Realmente, nunca noto esto. Porque mi cuarto queda en una esquina, y en realidad, mi habitación es una verdadera cueva; por las paredes azules y las cortinas oscuras qué suelo poner...

Lo vi aburrido, esperándome en la puerta.

Me compadecí de él, y bajé más rápidamente. Finalmente me apuré, y cómo todavía no notaba mi presencia, decidí colocar una mano en su hombro.

Se sobresaltó de inmediato, y se relajó al verme.

Caminamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Me moría de ganas por saber qué había detrás de todas las cosas qué comentó mi padre. Ya más o menos me estoy idealizando la idea de quién es Shaoran, pero estoy consciente de qué una cosa es adivinar, y otra tener toda la certeza de saber.

-Estas muy callada -Parecía contemplarme bajo la aún luz de la luna qué apenas nos alumbraba. De muy en cuando nos tropézabamos con luces artificiales del jardín qué teníamos para alumbrarnos en la densa oscuridad.

-Tú lo estás más -Respondí con infinita tristeza. El sólo hecho de recordar qué _ÉL_, la persona más importante para mí, me dice qué no tengo derecho de estar en su vida, me deprime constantemente.

Sí supiera lo... _Mucho_ qué siento cuando estoy a su lado.

Sí supiera qué mis emociones me dominan sin querer, y qué hago y digo cosas de las cuales me arrepiento muy a mi pesar.... Oh, Shaoran, ¿Porqué no terminas de entender qué esto me quema por completo?

Shaoran dejó de caminar en cuánto nos detuvimos a la enorme cancha de Tenis, una de las cuántas cosas qué exigió mi padre al momento de comprar esta Mansión.

Lo miré espectante.

-Sí Sakura, trotaremos aquí -Adivinó con una leve sonrisa.

Me reí amargada.

-¿Y piensas que **YO **trotaré en plena madrugada en una cancha de Tenis? Estás cómo qué loco...

Meneó lentamente la cabeza.

Y sin más, me jalaba mientras entrábamos.

Estaba a punto de reprochar, pero... Me sentí inmensamente felíz al sentir nuevamente su tacto.

-Ok, quiero qué prestes atención -Me dijo interrumpiendo mi ensoñación-. Daremos 10 vueltas en total. 3 caminando, 2 trotando, 1 saltando, 2 vueltas laterales; 1 corriendo, y por último, haremos la del paso del pollo.

-¿Ah? -Ni siquiera intenté disimular mi enorme confusión.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Se supone qué eres muuy buena en los Deportes -Hizo ese énfasis con sumo sarcásmo-. ¿Qué te pasó?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Soy demasiado buena para los demás, decidí darles una oportunidad para ver si me podían reemplazar...

Rodó ojos, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Imitaba todo lo qué hacía.

-Ayako es muy buena en los Deportes... -Presumió tratando de hacerme enojar, ¿Y saben qué? Está funcionando... -. Por tu bien, aléjate de ella. No la conoces -Sonrió, mientras a lo mejor, recordaba algo.

-Entonces, supongo qué tu sí... -Afirmé.

Qué tarada, ¡Por supuesto qué se conocen!

Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Estas muy lenta, Sakurita. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar mientras haces ejercicio? Ten la mente aquí.

Resoplé, mientras comenzaba ya a sudar...

-Te crees tan gran cosa...

***************************************************************************

_7:00_

Qué horrible.

Sí, horrible el hecho qué despúes de hacer ejercicio, te priven de tu baño sólo para poder desayunar... Créanme, no tengo prisa por comer. Igual, podría hacerlo despúes, ¿No?

-¡Oh, Kinomoto Sama! -Exclamó la misma mucama qué presenció el "Incidente" de la cercanía con Shaoran-. ¿Tiene hambre tan temprano? Me sorprende verla por aquí...

-Créeme, yo tambien -Mascullé mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Shaoran me hizo el favor de pasarme mi botellón rosa de agua, le agradecí con cuidado-. ¿Y mi madre? -Pregunté directa.

-Enseguida le aviso, mi señora -Hizo una leve reverencia, y a regañadientes se fué.

Pude ver qué antes de que saliera, nos miraba con... ¿Resentimiento?

Sacudí la cabeza, siempre yo, imaginándome cosas...

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó animado.

-¿Qué como me siento? -Repetí incrédula-. ¡Me siento cómo si nunca hubiese trotado en mi vida! ¡Me cansé horriblemente rápido!

-Claro, si eres una floja qué no hace nada de ejercicio, es obvio qué te sentirías así... -Murmuró.

-¿Qué cosa?! -Estallé.

-Ups, creo qué volví a decir en voz alta lo qué pienso -Se "disculpó" bromista.

Desvié la mirada, tratando de no reir...

-¡Oh, aquí están! -Exclamó felizmente mi Kasan-. Ay, Sakura ¡Qué hermosa te ves! Sí, cómo siempre acerté en ese atuendo. Sabía qué era el correcto -Dijo glorificandose.

-Ash, madre... -Reproché.

Asintió con cuidado.

-Aquí está la lista qué el Nutricionista me recomendó para tí. Leela con suma atención.

En efecto, así hice.

Pero... La comida, no me gusto en absoluto.

_"Desayuno: Té de hierbas o jugo de naranja. Cereales de dieta, tizana, Onigiri; o preferiblemente, una fruta. Puede ser manzana, níspero, banana, uvas... Frutas jugosas, mientras más naturales sean éstas, mejor._

_Almuerzo: Sí la chica posee un apetito feroz, puede comer todo y no en exceso. Hay qué evitar enormemente qué se atragante de comida. Cómo máximo, tiene qué comer 4 veces. Las 3 comidas reglamentarias, más una merienda. Esta última puede ser opcional... Hay un **NO **rotundo a la comida chatarra. Para adelgazar, se debe evitar toda comida qué se ingirió en su proceso de destrucción a la belleza física..._

_Merienda: Es importante destacar, qué se eliminarán todos los dulces qué ha ingerido a lo largo de su vida. Además, eliminará las espinillas. Véanlo así, es mejor no sufrir de acné... Si la chica quiere hacer tambien la merienda, qué sea con un yogurt de frutas, podría acompañarlo con cereal de dieta... Una rica sugerencia: Bananas rellenas de leche condensada. Ese líquido es una terrible amenaza, pero ella puede quemarlo rápidamente a su rutina de ejercicios, de modo qué no habría problema._

_Finalmente, la cena: Una ensalada es lo mejor. Es rica, y es muy básica para las dietas. ¿Ha oído hablar del atún? Podría acompañarlo con aceite de oliva y también se lo podría comer con galletas saladas. La sal restante, la botará con el sudor, así qué no habrá problema si ingiere debida sal... O, ensalada con pollo, también está la sopa de miso, qué es deliciosa... Existen muchas maneras de llevar la dieta en paz y sanamente. ¡Mucha suerte!"_

Doblé el papel qué tenía en mis manos....

¿Qué se cree?

Finalmente, cuando alcé la vista, Kasan venía preparada trayéndose consigo, un cereal horrible de dieta. No es por nada, pero tengo una repulsión tremenda hacia esos cereales... ¡Saben cómo al demonio mismo!

-Qué asco... -Recriminé tan pronto vi con indiferencia, mi tazón en la mesa.

Shaoran volvió a sentarse en la mesa, con un plato de... ¿Hamburguesas?!

-¿Y porqué el no? -Lo señalé un poco infantil-. ¡Claro, claro! ¡Qué el coma lo qué se le venga en gana, mientras yo... Me pudro en mi dieta! -Grité.

-¿Qué vocabulario es ése, jovencita? -Reprochó mi madre-. Creo qué volveré a llevarte a una escuela de modales...

Me crucé de brazos, furiosa.

-No te desanimes, Saku -Dijo mientras movía la hamburguesa con movimientos arriba-abajo, sólo para burlarse de mí-. Me ejercito porque quiero, no porque estoy en dieta. Puedo romperla cuando desee -Sonrió complacido-. Tú disfrutaste de toda la porquería qué comiste. Es hora de rebajar toda la grasa qué tienes...

-¡No estoy gorda! -Volví a gritarle.

-¡Y no se grita en la mesa! -Gritó con más fuerza Kasan-. ¡Ahora, cállate y cómete de una vez el desayuno!

Miré el cereal con total desprecio.

¡Era negro!

¡Qué asco! ¡Ni sabía qué existían los cereales negros! Qué horror...

Con mucha paciencia, llené mi cuchara de esa... Horrible comida, llevándomelo a la boca.

Inmediatamente, quería vomitarlo.

-No, no, ¡Te lo tragas! -Ordenó mi madre, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a qué no lo vomitara...

-¡Sabe horrible! -Intenté decir, aún con la boca llena...

Pude ver a Shaoran mirándome... ¿Triste?

Aparté rápidamente, mis ojos de él...

Volviendo a despreciar ese cereal...

***********************************************

*********************************************

**Tortura de Sakura, día 1: Comenzada.**

Me gustó al menos, ese sarcástico y representativo título para mis próximos meses.

Sinceramente, no comprendo cómo una persona se puede alterar tanto por subir o bajar 10 kilos... ¡El mundo no se muere por eso! Pero, claro... Estoy hablando de la maniática e histérica de mi madre, así qué... No hay alternativa.

Despúes de una relajante ducha.... Me relajé completamente en mi cama.

No sé qué se hizo Shaoran, pero en este momento, no me importa. A lo mejor se está bañando en la otra ducha...

Ash, estoy tan cansada...

Minuto despúes, entró Shaoran con su... Esmoquín laboral.

Lo miré incrédula.

No pienso salir hoy...

-Dos noticias: Una buena, y una mala. ¿Cuál es la primera qué quisieras escuchar? -Me preguntó con cuidado, sentándose en mi cama.

Dudé por un momento.

-Hmm, ¿La mala?

Asintió.

-Tu madre tiene todo un sinfín de actividades especiales para tí... Al parecer, se obsesiona profundamente cuando tiene algo entre manos. Eso es temerario -Dijo estremeciéndose.

-Lo sé -Sonreí comprendiendo su emoción.

-Así qué... Vístete qué yo te esperaré afuera -Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa. Me pregunté porqué, y recordé que todavía estoy prácticamente desnuda, cubierta sólo con una bata de baño blanca...

Sin remordimiento ni pena alguno, me acerqué más a él.

Retrocedió con cautela.

-Y, ¿Cuál era la buena? -Me regocijé al verlo un poco nervioso debido a la situación... Apoyaría la idea de desnudarlo también...

-Aah, p-pues... -Se aclaró la garganta, desviándo la mirada-. Si te portas bien... Podría invitarte a escondidas, un brownie...

Me emocioné de alegría con tan sólo pensarlo.

Pero...

-Si no me porto bien, ¿Me enseñarás a hacerlo? -Me lancé sin vergüenza a sus brazos, quienes me recibieron con cuidado.

Rápidamente, posó una mano en mi mejilla, y... Se adueñó de mis labios.

Gemí de satisfacción, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y anulando todo distanciamiento entre nosotros...

Me llené de puro gozo, cuando acariciaba tiernamente mi espalda. Colocó sus manos en mi cadera, y me atrajó mucho más a él... Mis senos aún cubiertos por la bata, chocaron con su pecho, qué sorprendentemente se podían sentir esos deliciosos músculos por encima de la ropa... Hmm.

Inevitablemente, me sentía muy nerviosa, y... Ansiosa. Muy, muy ansiosa... ¿Será este nuestro gran día?

-Shaoran... -Suspiré largamente, al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

Mis piernas y mis brazos comenzaron a perder fuerza, y gracias a Dios qué el me está sujetando. Porqué de lo contrario, ya estaría en el piso.

Con suma gracia y facilidad, logró cargarme hasta depositarme suavemente en la cama. Se quitó el chaleco negro, y lo lanzó rápidamente. Se me posó encima, y volvimos a besarnos...

Definitivamente, estoy en el cielo sin haberlo tocado... Shaoran es tan lindo conmigo, qué desde un principio me dijo qué no solamente quería mi cuerpo, sino qué me quería. Me quiere cómo soy... Y eso, definitivamente es algo qué no pueda comprender... Pero, ¿Me está importando eso en este momento? ¡Jurálo! Ya me arrepentiré despúes...

Comencé a desabotonarle la camisa blanca qué tenía, y continuó besándome el cuello... Aumenté desesperada, el ritmo para quitarle la prenda, y finalmente, quedé... Prácticamente hechizada por esos muy bien formados músculos, ¡Parecían de acero! Mi respiración se agitó mucho más en cuánto más recorría mi mirada en su pecho, sonrojándome por lo prohibido. Shaoran me miraba muy tiernamente... Cómo si estuviese esperando qué siga el siguiente paso, cómo si quisiera qué esta locura continúe...

-¿Ya están listos los dos? -Preguntó mi madre, tocando la puerta.

A la velocidad de la luz, Shaoran y yo nos separamos agitados. De verdad, qué no esperábamos esto...

¡Qué buen momento de interrumpir, mamá!

¡Estaré agradecida de por vida!! ¬¬

-No, no lo estoy -Mascullé enojada por su atrevimiento. ¿Cuál es el apuro?!

-¿Cuánto te falta? -Preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-Mucho -Entrecerré los ojos, rencorosa-. Ahora, déjame. O no saldré jamás...

-Está bien... -Suspiró pesadamente-. Pero, apresúrate...

Y pude oír cómo se alejaba...

-¡Demonios! -Murmuré enojada.

Shaoran se colocaba rápidamente la camisa.

Me aproximé un poco más a él...

-Shaoran... -Susurré.

-Sakura -Suspiró pesado-. Esto es un error. No puedo permitir qué ese error se me salga de las manos, por favor..._ Distancia._ Eso es lo qué necesitamos. Distancia... -Parecía repetirse más para sí esas palabras, convenciéndose...

La cólera me invadió al instante. Pero, se desvaneció al imaginar mi vida siempre metida en esa situación con Shaoran.

-¿Porqué? -Pregunté con la voz quebrada. Shaoran sería el primer hombre con el cuál de verdad, haya roto lo que queda de mi corazón...

-Sakura -Dijo con brusquedad, sus ojos estallaban de la furia-. Lo nuestro no puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser. ¡Entiéndelo, por favor!

-¿Porqué?! -Demandé con lágrimas, furiosa-. ¡No te entiendo, Shaoran! ¡Me dices una cosa, y despúes... Me demuestras otra! ¡Decidéte ya!

-Yo ya me decidí, y sé cuál es mi lugar -Se me acercó mucho más, tratando de intimidarme-. ¡Sí dices qué sabes a la perfección tu lugar, entonces demúestralo!

-Sí mides el amor por las diferencias sociales, no me importa -Susurré-. Yo te acepto tal cómo eres, no me importa si no eres millonario -Me derrumbé en el llanto-. Eres un idiota, Shaoran. Un verdadero idiota... Pero, igual te quiero por eso...

Su rostro estuvo lleno de miseria.

Comprendí entonces, qué _él mentía._

-Y-yo tambien... Te quiero -Admitió con suma vergüenza-. No es nada personal, pero en realidad... -Dudó por un momento-. No es qué me interese las clases sociales, no tengo nada qué envidiarle de ellas -Se encogió de hombros-. Es sólo... Qué en mi vida hay abundante peligro, más del qué te llegarías a imaginar. Ya estas cargada de tus propios problemas personales, y tienes peligro por doquier... Siendo la hija menor de tus reconocidos padres, por supuesto. No deseo ni voy a aumentar más el número de problemas para tí -Me miró con cuidado.

-¿Es sólo eso? -Pregunté esperanzadamente incrédula.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Sólo por eso no me quieres a tu lado?

Se ruborizó aún más.

-Cómo te decía, no es nada personal, pero... No me gusta el compromiso -Admitió avergonzado-. Créeme, te fijaste en el hombre más equivocado y con demasiados defectos en el mundo -Sacudió la cabeza-. En pocas palabras, te enamoraste de una mentira.

Cómo no dije nada, prosiguió:

-Resido en Hong Kong. En realidad, toda mi familia está allá...

-Ah, con razón... Tu acento es un poco raro -Comprendí finalmente.

Nos reímos.

Shaoran se sentó en mi cama, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Y cómo es Hong Kong? -Pregunté animada-. ¿Es muy bonito?

Sonrió cómo si lo estuviese recordando...

-Sí, pero ya habrá más tiempo para qué podamos hablar de eso -Me acarició la mejilla. Tomé su mano con firmeza. Segundos despúes, frunció el seño-. Sí fueras más inteligente... Te alejarías por completo de mí.

-Pero no lo soy, así qué no importa...

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

-Tengo que irme -Sentenció.

-¿Y, porqué?

-Porqué tienes que cambiarte... Y yo, debo pensar.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta.

¿Y ahora, qué mosco le picó?

Mientras trataba de comprender sin éxito qué demonios sucede con los hombres hoy en día, me dispuse a vestirme de una manera normal: Jeans desteñidos, una blusa de tirantes roja, y unos Vans con cuadritos rojo-negro. Cómo me siento de un buen humor, decidí cambiar un poco mi peinado: Me puse unas minicoletas qué solía ponerme en 5to de Primaria. Hmm, me veo tierna, se me ven bien.

Para no desentonar con el atuendo, decidí qué llevarme una cartera color roja de Prada es la mejor opción. En efecto, acerté. Se me ve increíble...

Despúes de "Narcisear" tanto en el espejo, decidí qué ya era hora qué saliera de mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta, me extrañé al no ver qué mi guardaespaldas no estuviera allí.

Miré el reloj, _10:29._

Vaya, la mañana sí que se va rápido...

*********

-No, no lo he olvidado -Escuché decir a Shaoran mientras hablaba por su celular-. Esa "Aparición" cómo le llamas, no debió suceder -Hizo una pausa-. No era mi intención, ¿Ok? ¿Podrías olvidarlo?! -Comenzó a alterarse... Me parece ya saber con quién está hablando, de modo que me escondí detrás de una de las paredes, escuchando atentamente-. También me alegré mucho volver a verte, Ayu. Pero... -Suspiró pesado-. Sí, lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé... Eso también lo sé. Conozco el riesgo, estas hablando conmigo -Pareció decirle con sarcasmo-. Eres la propia reencarnación de la palabra "Misterio", ¿Sabías? -Preguntó frunciendo el seño-. Sí, claro... Ok, hablamos despúes. Ten cuidado, ¿Eh? Jugarás con fuego... -Dicho esto, colgó finalmente.

Yo no tenía palabras, ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Ahí están! -Exclamó escándalosamente mi madre, sobresaltandonos por completo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó percátandose de mi presencia -. ¿Desde cuánto tiempo hace qué estas...?

-Acabo de llegar -Lo atajé con avidez.

Asintió con cuidado.

Los 3 descendimos con cuidado, llegando a la puerta principal.

Sonó el Blackberry de mi mamá, y atendió enseguida. Era papá. Cómo siempre, se iba a demorar hablando por teléfono. Así qué aproveché el espejo de la sala para "Narcisear" otro rato...

Mientras qué pensaba: _"¿Qué demonios pasa entre Tempai y Shaoran?" _Ush, de veras... ¡Ella causa problemas!

_Pero, nisiquiera te ha molestado..._

No me importa eso. Igual es una amenaza...

Volteo a ver a Shaoran. No estaba a mi lado, ¿En donde está?

Y cuando lo veo, estaba conversando tan animado con esa... Mucama, mientras ella se reía tímidamente y se ruborizaba. Shaoran le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Shaoran! -Grité interrumpiendo la "Escenita" de ambos.

A regañadientes, se despidió de ella y venía a mí con pesadez. La mucama prácticamente me dijo con la mirada: "Me las pagarás, zorra" Y yo le devolví otra qué podría interpretarse cómo: "Estoy a punto de hacer qué te despidan otra vez... Puta" ¬¬

Por última vez: ¡Respeten las cosas ajenas, caray! Yo me conseguí primero a Shaoran, si ella quiere uno... Qué lo busque por su cuenta. Pero, qué no me arrebate lo qué es mío, porqué ahí sí que respondo... Y muy bien feo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Me preguntó un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con... _Esa_? -Pregunto tratando de que mi molestia no se hiciera tan notoria.

Bufó.

-_Esa _tiene nombre. Por Dios, Sakura. ¿Habrá alguna manera de qué seas amable con otros?

-Yo soy amable con la gente qué se lo merece -Dije cruzada de brazos-. Tú no le has visto la mirada diábolica qué tiene esa mucama cuando le recuerdo constantemente su deber en esta casa -Me estremecí de tan sólo recordarlo.

Pareció pensar.

-Consideraré tu punto de vista...

-Aléjate de ella -Ordeno bruscamente.

-Saludos de tu padre, dice qué te diviertas enormemente -Se aproxima contenta mi madre-. Bien, ya le dí la dirección a Wei, los llevará para allá.

-¿A donde? -Pregunté con cautela.

Odio cuando hacen planes sin contar con mi opinión...

-Al estudio de Ballet -Suspiró alegremente-. ¿Recuerdas cuando prácticabas Ballet? Qué tiempos aquellos...

-Mamá, eso fué cuando tenía 12 años -Dije volviéndola bruscamente a la realidad-. Despúes, lo dejé. ¿Para qué ir otra vez?!

-Sabes los enormes beneficios qué un Deporte así plantea. Por ejemplo, cuando tengas novio, y lo hagan... Soportarás mucho más, porqué eres flexible.

-¡Kasan! -Grité alarmada... Tratando de no reír.

Pero, Shaoran sí se atracó de la risa...

Mi madre tambien soltó una carcajada.

-Es el ejemplo qué creo que podría motivarte más, hija -Sonrió complaciente-. ¿Recuerdas a Franchesca Sallas? Ella te instruirá las lecciones...

-Oh, no... -Lamenté.

Franchesca Sallas es una estúpida vieja gruñona qué me arruinó parte de mi infancia, cuando practicaba Ballet. Tiene una gran experiencia y mucho talento en ese ámbito, lo admito. Pero... Me exigía demasiado. Desde los 8 años, la he tenido como mi profesora del Ballet, hasta los 12, qué fué que lo dejé, gracias a ella; y porqué en realidad... Ya me aburría del deporte. Es una malagradecida perfeccionista qué manipula las vidas de otros. Me hiso pasar muchas vergüenzas de las que consideraba mis "Amigas" en sus clases, y siempre seguirá tratando de hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a los demás. Incluso, tuve clases privadas con ella para mejorar las técnicas... (Pues en realidad, soy una amenaza para el Ballet, en realidad, no es lo mío. Es cómo decirle a un pavo real que vuele, completamente imposible). ¡Y me hacía quedar en rídiculo frente a los Guardaespaldas!

Así qué, sí Shaoran estará conmigo (Qué lógicamente, sería lo más probable) Me dará muchísima vergüenza si esa vieja hará otra de las suyas...

Nos despedimos de mi madre, subimos al auto.

En todo el trayecto, Shaoran y yo hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Cómo el clima, las vacaciones... Los lugares a los qué nos gustaría ir... Es un chico muy interesante, se nota qué sabe demasiado y tiene mucha cultura.

*****************************************************

Finalmente, llegamos al endemoniado estudio.

Todo estaba completamente igual a la última vez que estuve: Piso de mármol, paredes rosa pálido y enormes espejos de cuerpo completo, con sus carácteristicos tubos de práctica. Para torturar mejor las piernas...

Retrocedí de inmediato.

-Hey, tranquila -Me dijo sosteniéndome en los hombros-. Es Ballet, no es para tanto...

-Pues, por eso... Me dolerán horriblemente las piernas -Me estremecí de tan solo imáginarmelo-. No quiero hacerlo.

-A veces en la vida, tenemos qué complacer a terceras personas -Sacudió su cabeza-. Tu madre estará infinitamente agradecida, no sabes cuánto te quiere y se preocupa por tí...

-Sí, claro -Dije sarcástica-. Se preocupa tanto, qué cree que no es gran cosa que no camine más gracias a esto...

Rodó ojos.

-Deja de ser tan dramática.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a la Academia Charlest-Swan -Anunció muy creídamente ella-. ¿En qué les puedo servir? -Dicho esto, me miró fríamente-. Ah, tú...

Le lancé una mirada a Shaoran para qué viera cómo es de malvada. Aproveché tambien en todo el trayecto para acá y actualizarle de lo sucedido.

Sencillamente, se encogió de hombros. En realidad, el no podría hacer nada...

_Y tenía completamente la razón._

-Tu madre me llamó ayer. Es increíble qué las personas a las qué nunca deseas ver, aparecen de la nada. -Decía mientras nos conducía más al fondo del salón.

Me impacté de inmediato.

¡Hay chicas prácticando Ballet!

No voy a pasar la vergüenza del siglo...

Me escondí inútilmente detrás del hombro de Shaoran.

Me miró curioso, observó al frente, y despúes comprendió.

-No hay motivos para preocuparte, no dejes qué te intimiden -Murmuró con ternura-. Yo estoy aquí, estoy contigo...

Asentí levemente.

-Disculpe pero, ¿Usted es el novio de Kinomoto? -Preguntó con curiosidad la vieja.

Shaoran se tensó.

Y yo rogando, para qué así fuese...

-N-no. Tan sólo soy su... Guardaespaldas -Se aclaró la garganta, y mantuvo la vista al frente.

Franchesca asintió.

-Bien. Aunque... Nunca en mi vida había visto un guardaespaldas tan... Cercano -Empezó a dudar de su cargo-. Usted es el Señor, Li. ¿O me equivoco?

-Está en lo correcto -Afirmó sin vacilar.

-Bueno, siéntese por allá -Le indicó el cómodo sofá qué quedaba bastante lejos de mí, para al menos verme. Se fué de inmediato, deseandome en silencio, la mejor de las suertes...

Suspiré pesadamente.

Esta mujer es el demonio...

-Kinomoto sabes perfectamente qué con esa ropa no se práctica Ballet. Ve y cambiáte de inmediato -Me indicó el vestidor-. Veo qué has ganado algo de barriga, pero no te preocupes. Rebajarás con mucha rápidez -Me asustó su mirada... En serio-. Debe de haber algún tutú que te quede a la perfección... -Dicho esto, se fué rápidamente a gritarle a una niña de apenas 7 años qué hiso mal la voltereta...

Suspiré resignada.

Qué vieja tan obsesiva.

Shaoran me hacía señas a los lejos de buena suerte, y yo le respondía con una cálida sonrisa.

Despúes de todo... Al menos me ve él, y sólo él.

¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

**************************************

Era un hermoso Tútu, al menos.

Parecía la propia Barbie Cascanueces, pero no se puede negar qué me veía bien.

Las torturosas zapatillas eran blancas y de tela. Todo el tutú era rosa, pero tenía 3 colores de rosa distintos...

-Kinomoto, ¡Despierte! ¿Otra vez en la luna?! -Me regañó nuevamente.

Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces en las qué me ha regañado...

Suspiré nuevamente, tratando de doblar todo mi cuerpo sostenida en ese tubo con fino agarre.

-¡No, no! ¡Así no hace! -Reprochó-. ¡Dóblate más!

-¿Está loca?! -Inquirí perdiendo la postura, e incorporándome de pie. Pude ver a Shaoran cubrirse la cara con la mano-. ¡Me duele la espalda! ¡Las piernas no las aguanto! No puedo sopórtarlo...

-Oh, cariño, lo siento. No sabía qué eras tan sencible... -Se burló con su carácterístico tono hipócrita y meloso.

Acto seguido, todas las demás se burlaron de mí.

-¡Eres una bebé, Kinomoto! -Reprochó una.

-Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no sirves para esto... -Acusó otra.

-Regresa a casa con papi, no soportarás tanta presión -Respondió la hermana de Franchesca, qué tambien es otra... Vieja.

Ignoré sus... Crueles comentarios, y me concentré en lo mío.

Volví a intentar doblar mi cuerpo, y por poco lo logro...

De pronto, siento unas manos arrugadas empujarme con brusquedad.

Caí acostada al suelo, asustada.

_Franchesca Sallas me empujó._

-No tienes fuerza en tus piernas, trabajarás el doble de eso -Volvió a mirarme fríamente, antes de gritarle a otra chica.

Me quedé perpleja por un momento.

Tenía los ojos dilatados, por la vergüenza y el susto que he pasado.

Vi con tristeza a Shaoran, quién estaba cruzado de brazos, dirigiéndole una de sus peores miradas a Franchesca.

Me costó mucho incorporarme, pero lo hise.

Me desanimé aún más...

Obviamente, él presenció el espéctaculo.

****************************************************************

******************************************************************

-No tiene derecho a tratarte así, ¡Sencillamente no lo tiene! -Rugió mientras estábamos en el carro, camino a casa.

-Ya olvídalo, Shaoran. No fué nada -Fingí indiferencia mientras me inspeccionaba las muñecas en busca de un cruel moretón.

Estaba profundamente triste, y... _Dolida._

Bufó.

-Sí, claro... Hazte la indiferente. Y yo, cómo un propio tonto, ¡Sólo me quedé sentado observándote! -Se molestó consigo-. Te juro qué si no estaría el riesgo de que me saquen a patadas, le habría puesto las manos encima a esa anciana...

Sonrío un poco desganada.

Lo importante, es qué le importo...

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Finalmente, Lunes.

El Domingo no fué agradable tampoco: Corrí por la mañana, y volví al estudio de Ballet.

Franchesca me humilló más delante de todos, si eso era posible...

Mi autoestima comienza a bajar rápidamente...

-Tranquila, no es para tanto. Relájate -Trató de animarme mientras caminábamos a mi salón.

Asentí cabizbaja.

Me gruñía el estómago. Y es qué, una manzana cómo desayuno, no llena...

Me depositó un beso en la frente, antes de irse lejos.

Si no fuera porque el Instituto no permite la presencia de guardaespaldas en el aula de clase, estaría conmigo...

Deslizo la puerta, desganada.

Tempai estaba limpiando el agua de las rosas.

-Buenos días, Kinomoto -Dijo cómo si no le importara si estuviera allí o no.

-Buenos días -Respondo de igual manera.

Dejé el bolso en mi asiento correspondiente, y me dispuse a arreglar el salón...

Me debato entre preguntarle o no más información de Shaoran... Despúes de todo, ella debe saber.

_Deberías considerar en serio, la idea de ser su amiga..._

No soy hipócrita, no voy a fingir simpatía por nadie.

Nuevamente, en silencio hicimos el servicio.

Traté de pensar en otras cosas, qué no sea hablar con ella...

Finalmente, sonó el timbre. Me sobresalté de inmediato. Ella pareció no incomodarse con la entruendosa campana, pero inmediatamente se sentó en su asiento.

Acto seguido, llegaron mis compañeros. Saludé a Tomoyo mientras ésta discutía por teléfono. Le dí una mirada reprobatoria a Eriol, cuando empezó a babear por Tempai.

Y, claro, cómo él se sienta a su lado...

Meneé rápidamente la cabeza, ese asunto no debería de incumbirme tanto...

Justo cuando me iba a sentar, Tempai se incorporó y me miró... _Inquisitivamente._

Yo me asombré, ¿Se puede ser más rara todavía?

Sacudió la cabeza con cuidado y se sentó.

Ok... -Me dije.

Esperé a qué ella empezara algún tipo de conversación...

Pero, no. Es cómo decirle a un ciego qué vea, sencillamente imposible.

Tempai Sama, es un verdadero misterio...

* * *

**Ok, este fué un cap... Algo normal. Quería agregarle más escenas a la vida cotidiana de Saku, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos... En fin. ¿Cómo les pareció? ^^ Ya estoy empezando a escribir el próximo, pero no les garantizo qué lo subiré pronto...**

**¡Mil grax por leer! ^_^**

**¡Sigamos escribiendo! n_n**

**(K)  
**


	8. ¿Quién eres, Tempai?

**Uyy, qué geneal, actualicé.. :L**

**¿Les gusta el nombre de mi cap? ^^**

**Personalmente, a mí sí.. n.n**

**Agradezco enormemente sus Reviews, y su lectura por acá. Me complace saber qué les guste ñ.ñ**

**Ok, haré todo lo posible para actualizar el siguiente cap, porqué sé que me lo pedirán debido al final... u.u**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a **_Flor del Cerezo _**por enviarme el Libro Eclipse *-* ¡Gracias a tí, estoy muy entretenida leyéndolo!! :D ¡Mil abrazos!**

**Sin nada nuevo qué contar, me despido.**

**¡Sígamos escribiendo! =)**

**_See You Soon..._**

* * *

_**Agradecimientos (Respuesta a Reviews)**_

**LMUndine: **Jeje, mil grax por leer!! ^^ Hmm, el nombre del cap dice mucho, espero qué te sirva de algo n.n Cuiidate!

**Chifuni -Chan: **¡Oh, no te preocupes! :D Es bueno estar muy solicitada :L ¡Jajajaja! ^_^Arigatto por tu sugerencia, aunque no sirvió de mucho en el caso de mi family u.u Emm, te envié un mail a tu correo, ¿Te llegó? O.o Ah, sorry... Ese día estaba apurada, por eso no escribí mucho, pero te redacté lo más importante n_n ¡Grax por leer!! Me alegra mucho que te guste el Fiic! Cuiidateh!

**RossinaDiFuoco: **Espero qué estes feliz, actualicé lo más pronto posible n.n Concuerdo contigo con los chicos u.u Pero bueno... Está la alegría de crear un fanfic con tu chico perfecto, no?? n.n Uyy, sí... Escenas SxS habrá! :D Tan sólo... Hace falta un par de problemillas y ya xDD! Jaja, lindo apodo de Tempai ;) ¿Odiaremos a Shaoran, o a Tempai?? Hmm, lo descubriremos próximamente!!

**Dark-oji: **¿¿En serio??! ¡Qué geneal! :D ¡Prácticas Ballet, es excelente!! Uyy, sii... Eso es lo malo de ese deporte u.u ¿Cuánto tiempo fué eso?? ¿Te sientes mejor?? Uyy... Esta vez, acertaste en tu Teoría ._. Ya sabrás el porqué...

**Lfanycka: **¡De nada, grax a tí por leer! :D Uyy, sí... Padres ¬¬ Espero qué te guste el cap, y sobre la vida oculta de Shaoran... ¡En el próximo episodio! :D

**Sasha Kinoli: **Muchas grax por leer!! n.n En este episodio... Se sabrá gran parte de ello. Uyy, sí... Pobre Sakura u.u ¡Cuiidate!! :D

**Mary-T06: **Sí, tienes razón. Es horrible tener a una madre así u.u Ya me adelanté a tu idea!! :D Hoy, Shaoran hablará con su mamá... Ya verás la respuesta ._. En este cap se explicará más de ello, espero que hayas encontrado algunas respuestas correctas en el cap anterior! Cuiidateh!! :D

**Leoni Tao91: **También me adelanté a tu idea!! n.n Sólo qué... Esa persona, no es la que esperabas u.u ¡Muy buena sugerencia, mil gracias!! ^^ Espero qué te guste el cap! ¡Kiises!

* * *

**" Él es mi… Guardaespaldas"**

_**Summary:** El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra "Trabajo"?_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de SCC y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las magníficas CLAMP. El personaje favorito de muchas, Ayako Tempai, es totalmente de mi propiedad n.n Lo mismo digo con personajes secundarios sin importancia, o qué carecen demasiado de ésta: Ichigo Sempai, Franchesca Sallas... Etc. Nada más son de relleno, y sólo para amargarle la vida a nuestra querida protagonista (6)

**Cap. 8: ¿Quién eres, Tempai?**

* * *

_Y así pasó el tiempo..._

Exactamente hoy, se cumple un mes desde su traslado.

Y, ¿Saben qué?

_Todavía no me simpatiza..._

-Vamos, Sakura... Tempai Sama es la mejor -Defendió Eriol, mientras tocaba el piano-. Ella no es sólo la más perfecta estudiante honoraria de toda la Preparatoria... ¡Sino qué es la mejor estudiante, y mujer de todos los tiempos! -Mostró nuevamente una enorme sonrisa, mientras yo fruncía el ceño-. Tomoyo tenía razón... De verdad, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa -Dicho esto, suspiró sonoramente.

Mi humor empeoró.

-No me interesa qué hace, sino para qué vino aquí -Mascullé llena de rabia-. Esa chica... Me tiene idea.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Si nisiquiera se ha acercado a tí.

-¡Ese es mi problema! -Exclamé frustrada-. ¡Sólo me ha dicho cosas sin sentido, y me mira... Me mira cómo si fuera de lo peor!-Me imaginé su mirada-. ¡A veces me mira cómo si estuviera esperando algo de mí! Yo... ¡No sé, no la entiendo! -Me desahogué amargamente.

Eriol sólo negó lentamente, y se aproximó a mi lado.

-Sakura... Si no te conociera, diría qué estas demente.

-¡Eriol!

-Mira, tómalo con calma. Tempai Sama no vino precisamente a comerte -Se echó a reír.

-¡Esto es serio! ¡No puedes jugar con esas cosas! -Me tranquilicé un poco, y agregué con sarcasmo-. Además, Señorito Hiraguizawa, ¿No tenías una novia que se apedillaba DAIDOUJI??!

Bramó.

-_Tenía. _Tiempo pasado, recuerda los límites de tiempo.

-Eriol, no pueden seguir así -Susurré incrédula-. Tom Tom ya ni me habla, y no sé porqué... ¡Le pedí disculpas!-Expliqué desesperada-. Shaoran me convenció, y me disculpé de todas las formas posibles, ¡No sé que pasa!

-¿Quién? -Preguntó extrañado.

Suspiré.

-Shaoran Li, mi Guardaespaldas... -Suspiré, y agregué resignada-. Ya sabes, ese mismo que la prensa y todo mundo lo confunde cómo mi supuesto novio -Me crucé de brazos. Sería lindo si fuera cierto, pero cuando no lo es... _Fastidia tanto._

Supuestamente, nos queda una semana para poder salir del país, y... _Estoy nerviosa_. No sé porqué, pero presiento qué... Presiento que este viaje será para mal, que es preferible quedarme en donde estoy antes de salir fuera. Pero, cómo no soy mística, ni creo en esas cosas, yo... _Ya no sé en que pensar._

-Ah, ese -Dijo con frialdad-. Sakura, no sé pero, no me cae bien tu guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué?!

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso no ves lo que hace cuando no está contigo? -Cómo no respondí, continuó-. Sencillamente, seduce a todas las chicas y... _Lo está logrando_ -Dijo triste-. Bueno, con tal de que no se lleve a Tempai Sama...

-¡Él no se llevará a nadie! -Grité.

Primero muerta...

Acto seguido, se deslizo la puerta.

Vaya, hablando de ella... _Justamente aparece_.

Me cruzo de brazos, y desvío la mirada. Mientras ella caminaba lentamente y con gracia, a donde estábamos.

Inmediatamente, Eriol se levantó e hizo una clásica reverencia de su país natal.

Tempai asintió, y yo sólo rodé ojos, incrédula. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener comiendo a todos en sus manos tan fácilmente?

Luego de eso, silencio sepulcral.

Levanté la vista, y estaba mirándome, cómo si esperara algo...

-No voy a reverenciarte, sí es eso lo que esperas -Dije adivinando sus intenciones.

-Jamás te pediría una cosa qué te es imposible realizar -Respondió serenamente. Pero a mí me pareció un insulto.

Miró a Eriol, y habló con su carácteristica tranquilidad:

-Tu habilidad para el piano... Es asombrosa.

No hace falta mencionar, qué mi amigo se conmovió por eso.

-¡Estoy a su completo servicio, Tempai Sama! -Se arrodirró y tuvo el descaro de besarle la mano-. Si hay algo que yo podría hacer...

Por primera vez, vi a Tempai... _Sonreír de verdad._

Y eso, es algo impactante.

Porqué... Siempre se le ha visto su rostro indiferente, vacío y sin expresión alguna.

Esto es... Una gran novedad.

-Hablaré contigo más tarde -Retiró su mano con cuidado, mientras que él asentía y se incorporaba-. Quisiera hablar con Kinomoto -Me puse alerta en cuánto me miró.

-¿Sí? Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo -Dije firme.

-Sakura... -Empezó Eriol.

Dicho esto, me fuí rápidamente.

Y no, no odio a la chica... _Para nada_.

-¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? -Me preguntó Shaoran. De la rabia, seguí mi camino sin responder.

No oí decirle más nada, pero por el rabillo del ojo, supe qué me seguía.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? -Demandé.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te sigo.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Quiero que dejes de hacerlo!

Rápidamente, me abrazó.

Yo... _Me congelé._

-Tal parece que alguien no tomó su pastilla relajante hoy... -Ronroneó en mi oído.

-Calla. Últimamente no me va muy bien...

Veamos: En estas últimas semanas, he reprobado _todos _los examenes de Matemáticas.

Me persigue constantemente la prensa a consecuencia de mis tontas acciones, cada día me da más desgano hacer ejercicio, ¡Al diablo con la dieta! No me alimento bien, y siempre recurro a... Comida Chatarra. Pero, es un secreto sólo entre Shaoran, Wei y yo. Porqué, si mi mamá se entera... _Hay de mí._

Mi mejor amiga no me habla por razones desconocidas. ¿Y yo qué le he hecho? Más bien, qué agradezca que me disculpé. Yo no me disculpo todos los días...

Y, Dios mío... Me volveré loca con Franchesca Sallas.

Esa vieja loca que se hace pasar por "Profesora Respectiva de Ballet" Arruina la vida de otras estudiantes. En especial, la mía.

Y... El dolor de cabeza de todos mis días, Ayako Tempai.

En serio, ¿Cuál es su problema?

Me angustia demasiado que haya venido solamente a... _Quitarme a Shaoran._

Lo abracé más fuerte, y me respondió igual.

***Riiing...!!**

-Nos vamos -Dijo decidido.

Asentí.

_Por fin..._

¿Saben lo qué más me gusta de la Prepa?

Qué a la final, se acaba.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////**

-No, no, no... ¡Derecha, Kinomoto!

-Eso hago, Franchesca -Mascullé mientras me colocaba con sumo cuidado de puntillas.

¿Lo qué más detesto en el mundo?

Ah, sencillo: Las Clases de Ballet con Franchesca Sallas. Mitad Francesa, mitad española.

_Créanme, no hay nada peor..._

Shaoran le ha tenido rabia a Franchesca desde el primer día en el qué la conoció.

¿Y porqué no? ¡Tengo todo el cuerpo cubierto de moretones por su culpa!

Y me parece qué no es feliz si no me empuja. En serio... _Parece cómo si le excitara empujarme..._

**¡Plap!**

Volví a caerme al suelo.

Demonios, no tengo _nada _de equilibrio y concentración.

-¡Concéntrate! -Me gritó.

-¡Eso hago! -Le grité de la misma forma.

Rió sarcásticamente.

-Hablas mucho, y poco haces. ¡Quiero ver tus piernas gordas en movimiento!

-¡No estoy gorda!

Derramé lágrimas por la rabia, mientras trataba de mantenerme en puntillas.

Lo hice...

_...Por 3 segundos._

**¡Plap!**

Caí incómodamente arrodillada, golpeé el piso de madera con mis puños desahogando mi rabia.

Franchesca caminó lentamente hacia mí, mirándome con frialdad...

...Sin motivo alguno de ayudarme.

-Nuevamente, quedaste cómo lo qué eres, una inútil. Regresa a casa con papi -Dijo antes de irse a empujar a otra alumna, sólo porque hiso el calentamiento mal.

Lentamente, trataba de incorporarme.

Justo me resbalaba, pero Shaoran me sujetó.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado.

Asentí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar hasta el camerino?

Negué.

Y me fuí, semi-cojeando. Si me quedo sin tobillos... _Será por su culpa._

***************************************

*************************************

-Buenos días, Kinomoto Sama -Saludaron las mucamas mientras me sostenía del hombro de Shaoran, para poder cojear mejor...

-¿Donde está el Señor Kinomoto? -Preguntó Shaoran molesto.

-En el despacho, con mi señora -Respondió _esa _mucama.

Antes de irme, la amenacé con la mirada...

¡Qué ni se le ocurra acercársele nuevamente!

-Ah, Sakura... Shaoran, qué alegría verlos -Sonrió mi padre, mientras tomaba su café.

-Sí, llegaste temprano, hija. ¿Cómo te fué en la clase de Ballet? -Pregunto con ternura Kasan.

-¿Qué cómo me fué? -Pregunté incrédula. Me solté de Shaoran-. ¡Mírame! -Y por poco me caigo.

Mis padres se alarmaron.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntaron.

-El Ballet no es para Sakura. Franchesca Sallas no es muy buena persona -Explicó enojado Shaoran.

Mi padre asintió preocupado.

¿Y mi madre? Se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Pues, si no es el Ballet, serán las clases de Moda.

-¿Qué cosa?! -Estallé-. ¡A duras penas puedo con el estudio! ¿Qué crees que soy, mamá?! ¡No voy a ser modelo! ¡No me meteré en esas cosas! ¡No seré cómo tú!

-¡A tu habitación, jovencita! -Señaló furiosa.

A regañadientes, salí de allí.

Pero, antes de irme, pude escuchar parte de la conversación:

_-No pueden dejarla así. Hay qué ayudarla..._

_-Lo sé, Shaoran. Y lo lamento. En serio, y ya sabes el porqué..._

**_//////////////////////////////_**

Despúes de mi baño, telefoneé a Tom Tom: Qué raro, no responde.

Suspiré y encendí la tele, me recosté cómodamente en mi cama.

Pero, en ese instante, la programación era una porquería.

_"¡Aprenda a tocar el Arpa con Ayako Tempai!"_

-No -Mascullé, cambiando el canal de inmediato.

_"¿Quiere rebajar de peso? ¡Aprendálo con Ayako Tempai, el orgullo de todo Japón!"_

-¡No! -Volví furiosa a cambiar el canal.

¡Era una total porquería!

¡Toda, **TODA **la programación se trataba de la tonta de Tempai!

-_Me alegra saber qué estas bien... Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

OMG! ¿Acaso es Shaoran nuevamente hablando con ella?!

¿Porqué lo hace?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me arrecosté en la puerta, escuchando atentamente:

-Invadiste nuevamente la programación -Parecía complacido-. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Te veo hasta en mis sueños... -Rompió a reír. Yo estaba a punto de llorar, ¿Qué es esto?-. Oh, bueno... Acabo de hablar con él. Por lo menos me darán los viernes y sábados libres, podríamos vernos...

Corrí a lanzarme nuevamente en mi cama, porqué presentía que iba a entrar.

-Sí, sí, está bien. Diviértete. Hablamos despúes... -Dicho esto, colgó mirándome-. ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Con quién hablabas? -Ni siquiera me molesté en omitir esa pregunta.

-Ah. Con... Una amiga -Sonrió complacido, quitándome el control-. Sí, definitivamente, eso es lo que veremos hoy... -Dio a entender a qué se refería de su "Amiguita" dejándolo en un programa llamado: _"Ayako Tempai: Intensa pasión con sus amores, y el Deporte"_

-Shaoran... -Llamó esa mucama, detrás de la puerta-. Tienes una llamada.

Me sorprendí nuevamente.

-¿Sabes al menos su nombre? -Preguntó aburrido.

La mucama negó:

-No, pero... Al menos sé qué es francesa.

Asintió, cerrando la puerta trás de sí.

Golpeé la almohada con furia.

¿Porqué Shaoran lo llaman todo el tiempo?!

Ok, no tengo problemas en qué lo llamen, pero... ¿Mujeres?!

¡Todo el tiempo lo llama una mujer distinta!

¡Y cada vez que logro escuchar parte sus conversaciones, son las de Tempai!

No entiendo... De todas las mujeres, me parece que Tempai es la qué lo llama más. Pero, ¿Porqué?!

¿Porqué Shaoran se preocupa tanto por ella? ¿Qué tiene esa niña que la hace tan especial?

Me detuve cambiando los canales, en uno muy particular:

_"Vida y Obra de Ayako Tempai"_

Me encogí de hombros, resignada.

Primer paso: Debes conocer a la perfección a tu enemigo.

Traté de relajarme lo más que pude, intentando no dormirme por ver ese asco de programa, o por aburrirme y cambiar el canal.

_"Ayako Amy Caroline Tempai, nació un 31 de Octubre..."_

Me atraganté.

Primero, por el nombre completo, y despúes por su fecha de cumpleaños...

¿Nació en Halloween?!

¡Es una bruja!

_"Inició su vida en un ambiente muy seguro, rodeado de guardaespaldas, y familiares. Sus padres la adoran, desde pequeña ha tenido el gusto por la música, y la Literatura. Motivo en el cuál, practicó diversos instrumentos musicales, y componiendo canciones y poemas. Ha aparecido en innumerables películas extranjeras, y cortos de televisión. Todas las niñas aspiran a ser cómo ella, y todos los chicos desean tenerla..."_

Traté de hacerlo.

Traté de no dormir.

Pero... _El sueño me ganó._

***************************

*************************************

-Sakura... -Llamó mi árcangel en sueños.

-Mmm, Shaoran... -Sonreí en sueños, nuevamente en mi fantasía de querer hacer el amor con él.

-Despierta, pequeña. Son las 16:00, no olvides tus clases.

-¿Qué cosa?! -Me desperté sobresaltada-. ¡Yo no tengo clases en la tarde!

-Es jueves -Frunció el ceño-. ¿Recuerdas tu castigo, no?

Recordé con claridad: Resulta que al director no le hizo gracia que haya molestado a Tempai en los primeros días de su traslado.

A cambio de eso, me ofreció un mes entero de completa "Generosidad": Todos los jueves, tendría que hacer mantenimiento del classroom.

-Demonios -Murmuré.

Asintió:

-Menos mal que almorzaste antes de llegar aquí. Te espero en el carro.

Dicho esto, salió y cerró la puerta.

Resignada, tomé mi uniforme del perchero y sin más, me dispuse a ponérmelo.

El uniforme era azul marino, falda tipo escocesa azul oscuro con cuadros negros, corbata roja, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro.

_Odio este uniforme._

Antes de irme, me llevé una cartera Prada azul que combina a la perfección con mi atuendo, colocando ahí dentro: Maquillaje, dinero y mi Blackberry.

Me encojo de hombros, todo mundo tiene uno.

Narciseé por un momento en el espejo, y... Me llamó la atención la biblioteca de Shaoran.

Me sorprendo de lo grande qué es mi cuarto. Tan grande cómo para dos clósets, una hamaca, un baño, una terraza; una cama tamaño "Queen" un escritorio para hacer mis tareas, y en donde dejo mi laptop, y una biblioteca con 7 repisas repleta de todo tipos de libros: Desde libros flacos, hasta unos muy grandes y gruesos.

Me estremecí.

¿Cómo alguien puede leer tanto?

Pero, me llamó la atención un libro grueso en particular: Uno negro.

En el lomo, decía claramente, con letras enormes y doradas: _Shaoran Li._

Me debatí entre ojearlo y no.

¿Y qué creen?

Lo agarré rápidamente, observando cada detalle del libro.

Era bastante pesado, cómo de esos diccionarios con el significado de todas las palabras habidas y por haber en el mundo.

Poseía algún tipo de sello extraño. En la portada, contenía una pequeña foto de Shaoran actual.

Sin necesidad de leer las páginas y a juzgar por su descuidado aspecto, me dí cuenta de que el libro era muy viejo y qué prácticamente todas sus págs estaban muy desgastadas, cómo si las hubiese leído muy a menudo.

Me debatía _enormemente _en leer ese libro.

¿Qué habrá allí?

Leí con cuidado la Anteportada:

_"Bitácora personal de Shaoran Li. _

_Líder del Clan Li._

_En donde escribirá todas sus anécdotas personales de su trabajo actual._

_Mantenlo en secreto, y sé más responsable._

_Puedes escribir lo qué quieras..._

_Con mucho cariño: Clow Reed. "_

Cerré el libro.

¿Clow Reed?

¿Quién es él..?

-Sakura -Golpeó la puerta con impaciencia-. ¿Todavía no estas lista?

Rápidamente, coloqué el libro donde estaba, y agarré mi bolso.

-Sí, ya lo estoy. Vamos... -Dije al mismo tiempo en el qué cerré la puerta, recuperándome del susto.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, miré de reojo a Shaoran, quién estaba pensando seriamente en otra cosa.

Me estremecí.

¿Qué contiene ese libro?

-¿Sucede algo? -Pregunta atento a todas mis reacciones.

Negué.

-No, nada.

Asintió no muy convencido.

-Aguarden un momento -Nos detuvo mi padre antes de salir-. ¿Saben qué se celebra mañana?

Nos miramos incrédulos, y negamos.

-¡Mañana se cumplen dos meses desde que Shaoran es tu guardaespaldas, hija! -Completó Kasan-. ¿Sabes lo qué significa eso?

Volvimos a negar.

-¡Haremos una gran celebración! Aprovechando la ocasión de que es viernes... -Murmuró OtoSan.

-¿Y porqué? -Pregunté confusa-. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Porque ningún guardaespaldas te ha durado tanto tiempo, monstruo -Apareció Touya, de repente.

-¡No soy monstruo! -Respondí, causando un sonrojo, por su comentario.

-¿Celebración? -Preguntó nuevamente incrédulo-. No es necesario, señor Kinomoto. No lo merezco...

-Por primera vez, concuerdo con el mocoso -Bramó Touya.

Kasan lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es necesario, Shaoran. Ahora, tienen qué irse, hablaremos más tarde de esto -Despidió mi padre.

Asintió mientras me seguía.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes qué estar detrás de mí? -Me quejé.

-¿Te respondo o no? -Bromeó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Vamonos, Wei -Dije mientras Shaoran cerraba la puerta.

-Sí, señorita.

El trayecto al infierno escolar, era completamente silencioso.

¡Me desespera el silencio!

Inmediatamente, comencé la conversación... De la peor manera.

-Aún no me has dicho... -Murmuré.

Dejó de contemplar el paisaje, para fijar su vista en mí.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó confuso.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo es qué conoces a Tempai...

Suspiró molestándose:

-Sakura, ya hablé contigo de esto: _No voy a decirte nada._

-¡Pues, bien! -Exclamé rabiosa, entre lágrimas-. ¡No me importa, haz lo qué quieras!

-¡Si no te importara, no me estarías acosando! -Atacó.

-¡Ah! Soy yo la qué te acosa... -Murmuré sarcártica-. ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¿Me entiendes?!

-¡Por supuesto qué sí! ¿Podrías dejar el tema?! ¿Qué no te cansas ya de lo mismo?!

Wei frenó de golpe, y ambos caímos en el suelo.

Hice un gesto de dolor, volví a pegarme en el tobillo.

Shaoran intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento... -Parecía pensar por un momento-. Si te hubiese protegido, no estarías en el suelo.

-Ahórrate tus disculpas -Respondí amargamente-. No quiero volver a hablarte, por lo menos hasta mañana.

Asintió lentamente.

Abrió la puerta, y me ofreció su ayuda para bajarme, no la acepté.

Adolorida, caminaba rápidamente hacia mi salón de clases.

Miré de reojo: Shaoran me seguía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -Gruñí.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo.

-¡Pues, no te necesito! ¡Puedo yo sola! ¡Largo!

Asintió con pesar.

Me sentí muy mal, pero descartaba todo lo posible ese sentimiento de... _Compasión hacia él._

Deslicé la puerta rápidamente.

Dejé el bolso en mi asiento. Pregúntandome porqué siempre hago eso...

Me encogí de hombros, debe ser la costumbre.

Volteé al pizarrón.

_Sorpresa, sorpresa..._

-Buenas tardes, Kinomoto -Dijo terminando de borrar la pizarra.

Caminé rápidamente hacia ella.

-Buenas tardes, ya podemos hablar -Le dije refiriéndose a la pequeña charla qué quería en la mañana.

Asintió.

-Las cosas van muy mal con Shaoran, ¿No? -Preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo sabes? -Pregunto con cautela.

-Discuten todo el tiempo. Sus gritos llegan hasta acá.

Desvié la mirada:

-Tempai, tú... Sabes mucho de él, ¿Verdad?

Asintió.

-¿Qué clase de persona es Shaoran?

-¿Qué clase de persona crees qué sea?

Me asombré por su habilidad de responder rápidamente.

Pensé por un instante.

-Yo... No lo sé -Respondí sincera.

-El libro -Murmuró-. Todo está en el Libro...

-¿El libro?! -Pregunté incrédula.

Me miró con curiosidad:

-¿Lo has leído?

-No.

-Entonces, lo has visto...

-Sí, pero... No lo he leído. ¿Qué tiene ese libro?

Me sentí completamente extraña al preguntarle cosas cómo esta a mi Némesis.

Pero, comprendí qué... _Es la única persona que podría decirme todas las respuestas qué necesito._

Agarró un pañito húmedo, y empezó a limpiar la ventana:

-El libro es cómo un diario personal de Shaoran. Ahí anota todas las chicas qué ha protegido.

Hice una mueca, mientras me arrecostaba en la pared:

-¿Y porqué dices qué es muy importante? No me interesa lo que haya hecho en el pasado.

Asintió.

-Espero qué sigas pensando así, sería lo correcto.

La miré sorprendida.

-Veo qué te gusta en serio Shaoran. Y también he visto qué sólo él te ha hecho más sensible qué antes. Por tu bien, no leas el libro.

-¿Porqué no? -Dudé de su advertencia.

Se detuvo.

Volteó a mirarme.

-¿Lo quieres? -Preguntó espectante.

-S-sí.

-Entonces, no lo leas.

Hice una mueca, digustada.

-¿Porqué?

-Te conviene.

-¿De qué hablas?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo hazlo. Es por tu bien.

Esa respuesta no me conveció en lo absoluto.

-¿Podrías... Ayudarme a limpiar el piso? -Preguntó amable.

_Sentí qué le debía demasiado a ella..._

-Claro.

Por primera vez, hablamos de muchas cosas triviales: Rumores, viajes, deseos y sueños.

Aprendí a comprenderla aunque fuese un poco. Me ofreció parte de su merienda, y comimos juntas.

Lo sé, ni yo me la creo...

***Riing!**

-¿Qué? ¿Ya tan rápido se hicieron las 6pm? -Pregunté sorprendida.

Me miró sonriente:

-Cuando te diviertes, el tiempo vuela...

-Sí, te creo... -Asentí bromista.

Caminó hacia su asiento, trayendo consigo un libro negro.

Me sorprendí de inmediato.

-Es una réplica exacta del Libro. Asegúrate de poner este en su lugar, así podrás leer el auténtico con total seguridad.

-G-gracias... -Agradecí incrédula-. Pero, ¿Cómo sabías qué...?

-¿Me crees estúpida? -Preguntó bromista-. Es imposible no leerlo una vez qué lo miras...

-Te agradezco mucho -Dije con mayor sinceridad.

********************

******************

Caminamos hasta la salida, y Shaoran se congeló al percatarse de que veníamos juntas, hablando animadamente.

-Ayu... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó confuso, mientras me detuve cerca de él.

-Sólo... Paseaba.

Shaoran obviamente, no se creyó el cuento.

-Hasta mañana, Kinomoto -Sonrió antes de irse.

-¡Adíos, Tempai! ¡Nos vemos mañana! -Me despedí de igual manera.

Entré al carro, seguido de Shaoran quién cerraba la puerta.

Abracé mi cartera con cuidado, dándole las gracias a Dios de que el bolso fuera lo suficientemente grande cómo para esconder la réplica exacta de un libro.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? -Preguntó de inmediato.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunté indiferente.

-Ya sabes, con lo de Ayako...

-Creo qué te dije que no me volverías a hablar -Lo corté, de inmediato-. Cumple tús ordenes.

Asintió molesto.

Seré grosera con Shaoran... _Hasta qué descubra quién es realmente._

********************************

*************************

************************

-Llegué -Dije fastidiada.

-Bienvenida a casa, Kinomoto Sama -Reverenciaron las mucamas.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, junto con Shaoran.

Pero, _esa _mucama lo detuvo:

-Te llama el Señor Kinomoto. Necesita tu ayuda para los preparativos de la fiesta.

Y se fueron...

_Perfecto._

Verán: Necesitaba una distracción muy grande para Shaoran, y así poder leer el libro.

Admito qué esa no fué una distracción para nada agradable, sobretodo si tendría que ver con esa mucama, pero... Ni modo.

_Algo es algo..._

Entré rápidamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Me quité desesperamente el uniforme, cambiándome por ropa hogareña.

Tomé el libro original, reemplazándolo inmediatamente por la copia.

Las manos me temblaban.

¿Porqué estoy tan nerviosa?!

_"Te conviene no leerlo, Kinomoto..." _-Resonó en mi cabeza, la perfecta voz de Tempai.

Negué con la cabeza.

Shaoran es buena persona, jamás me haría daño.

_"Es bueno qué pienses así..."_

Volvía mirar el libro, despreciándolo.

¿Qué tiene de especial ese Libro?

_"Es cómo un diario personal. Ahí anota todas las chicas qué ha protegido"_

Empecé a dudar de sus palabras, ¿Porqué debería de leerlo?

_Entonces, no lo leas._

¡Estas loco! ¡Por supuesto qué lo leeré!

_"Te conviene no hacerlo... Por tu bien"_

Agradecí inmesamente las advertencias de Tempai.

Pero, no las seguiré.

Al menos sé qué... _Se preocupó por mí._

Sin más preámbulos, empecé a abrir el libro, leyendo con sumo cuidado las págs.

Sí, parecía un diario personal. Shaoran contaba el día a día de su trabajo.

Sin embargo... Me llamó la atención cierta sección del libro:

_"Sección de Víctimas"_

Tragué pesado, intentando recobrarme.

_¡Te dije qué era un asesino! _-Gritó mi conciencia.

**¡NO! **-Me grité mentalmente.

Rápidamente, empecé a ojear muchísimas págs, leyendo solamente: Los lugares, horarios y nombres qué estaban al principio de las hojas.

_Pero, nunca el contenido._

Todos los nombres... ¡Eran de chicas!

Había uno que otro nombre de chico, pero... La mayoría eran de Mujeres.

Hasta, qué me llamó la atención un nombre en particular, y fué ahí en donde me interesé en leer completamente el Libro...

_Mary Alice Franshuá:_

_"Fué una de mis primeras protegidas. Apenas cumplí los 19 años, y me encargaron cuidarla. La atracción por ella, fué inmediata. Era otra tonta rubia, bueno... Al menos, francesa. Fué todo un récord: Logré enamorarla en menos de una semana, y ese mismo sábado, me acosté con ella. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, así que la disfruté al máximo. Su familia era rica, logré ganarme el cariño de todos al instante. Ella tenía... Una mucama. Bien sexy, por cierto. Un día, mientras la rubia tonta estaba en su clase de Natación, la engañé con la mucama. Me decepcionó saber que tenía pechos pequeños, pero al menos tenía un buen trasero... _

_Nuestro amorío continuó por un año. Le rompí el corazón en su cumpleaños número 20. Por supuesto, despúes de acostarme nuevamente con ella. En ocasiones, cuando voy a Francia, la veo y... Nos acostamos. Qué tonta, todavía me quiere... Pero, eso es lo qué pretendo, es una gran ventaja. Y... Todavía no me sé el nombre de esa mucama. Pero, ¿A quién le importa? Mary fué la número 35, y voy por muchas más... Hasta al menos, llegar a 300 mujeres._

_Es mí reto, y sé que puedo superarlo..."_

Lancé el libro, asqueada.

Mi rostro parecía un mar de lágrimas...

_¿Porqué?_

_¿Porqué lo hizo?!_

Un dolor enorme corría por todo mi cuerpo, no me dejaba respirar...

Mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa qué no fuese él... ¡Ese estúpido!

Estaba temblando, sudaba frío.

Me acosté al suelo, abrazando mis rodillas del pánico, dolor y desesperación.

_Esto no es real..._

_Esto no es real... _-Traté de convencerme sin éxito.

Sacudí mi nariz, a la llegada de más lágrimas y llanto.

No entiendo... ¿Porqué Shaoran haría algo así?

_¡Este no es el Shaoran qué conozco!_

_"¿Qué clase de persona crees qué sea?"_

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, hundiéndome en el dolor y en la miseria.

Ayako tenía razón...

_Jamás debí ver eso._

* * *

**Uuyy... T.T**

**Bueno...**

**Bien se dice qué las apariencias engañan...**

**¿Cómo se sienten?**

**¿Me animan con sus Reviews?? :D**

**¡XOXO!**


	9. Complicaciones

**Ok...**

**Dos cosas: Una, la principal: lamento haber hecho esperar taanto tiempo a mis lectores ._.**

**En realidad, Wow... Han pasado tantas cosas. **

**Bueno, en resumen: No puedo actualizar tanto cómo antes, por la sencilla razón de que estudio el turno de la tarde u___u**

**Oh, si, es horrible, pero ya me acostumbré. **

**Este fic, lo terminé. En mi mente, pero lo terminé xDD!**

**Jaja, ya en serio... Les advierto que el Fic es un poco largo. Jamás creí que mi primer Fiic de SCC tuviera tantos enredos y, no sé, me encanta =) Y pues, quisiera dedicarme por completo a esto. Escribir cada cap con mucha, mucha dedicación... **

**De antemano sé, que nadie me paga ni un bolívar por escribir. No gano nada, salvo admiración y agradecimientos.**

**Quisiera qué, en sus próximos Reviews me dieran su opinión de finalmente, decidir si escribo el punto de vista de Shaoran en este Fiic. **

**Hay dos Alternativas: La primera, si continúo con la vida de Sakura, podría ser muy, pero muy monótoma y pues, ya al final cuando se descubra todo de Shaoran, se sabrá; pero sin tantos detalles. **

**Y pues, la segunda, si empiezo el POV de Shaoran en el próximo cap, obviamente se sabrá parte de su pasado, el porqué de su comportamiento y las realidades de sus relaciones amorosas... Aparte que el final de este fiic es un tanto complicado y necesitan saber ambas realidades...  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Respuesta a Reviiews:**_

**Ashaki: **Grax a tí, me recordaste que tenía que continuar el Fiic xDD! Gomenasai por la demora u_u Si no son los estudios, son otra cosa ¬¬ Anyway, espero que el cap te calme algunas dudas, y grax por estar pendiente del Fiic. Me alegra que te guste n_n! Y... Cuando puedo, leeré tus Fiics ._. Tengo años sin leer uno xDD!

**Lady Daidouji:** En parte, lo es. Necesito tu voto u opinión acerca si escribir o no el POV de Shaoran para que veas las 2 caras de la moneda n.n Jeje, me alegra que encuentres emocionante mi Fiic =) Créeme que aún faltan muchas cosas por saber... Y, ¿Ves que si se puede querer a Ayako?? xDD! Jajaja! Con respecto a tu pareja favorita, eso sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarlos a cada quién por su lado =/ Dejaremos que resuelvan sus discusiones, y estarán felices y contentos ^^ Gomenasai por no actualizar tan pronto cómo esperabas u__u

**Iristsuki-Chan:** ¡Muchísimas grax por escribir!! Espero no haberte dejado ya sin ánimo para leer mi Fic, con mi tardía actualización. Uyy, todas esas dudas se resolverán muy pronto!! =) Necesito tu opinión al respecto para colocar o no el POV de Shaoran en los siguientes caps... Tenía pensando terminarla escribiendo sólo el POV de Sakura, pero =/ Me cambiaron los planes... ¡Saludos para tí tambien! XOXO

**Dark-Oji:** ¡Te felicito por haber ganado el primer lugar!! :D Aunque eso fué ya hace tiempo, nunca pude felicitarte ^^ xDD! Uyy, que cosas traumadas te habrán pasado por allá? .__. Hahahaha!! Me gustó tu definición de Shaoran n_n xDD! Sakura amiga de Tempai?? Esperemos que así sea u.u Muerte a todas las maestras iguales o parecidas a Franchesca Salas!! ¬_¬ Sii, el demonio en persona!! Todavía prácticas Ballet?? Ya cómo te llevas con ella, mejor?? Bueno, no olvides votar si quieres o no, el POV de Shaoran en los nexts capis! :P XOXO!

**Sasha Kinoli:** Correción: lo _hacía _con otro objetivo. Cuando te vuelves adicto a algo, es inevitable u.u Perdón por la espera u.u Y bueno... Conozco gente que escribe cosas malas en su diario .__. eso cuenta?? xDD! Jejeje, saludos!!

**LMUndine:** Créeme que hago todo lo posible por escribir los caps más largos u_u Grax por tu apoyo!! Necesito tu voto, eh?? ;) (K)!

**xXx:** Grax por leer! ^^ Me alegro que te guste n.n No olvides votar...! (K) Y, perdón por la demora .__.

**RossinaDiFuoco: **Jajajaja!! Bueno, cómo Tempai es única, dije: "¿Porqué no hago su fecha de cumple un poco especial, que casi nadie cumpla ese día?" y se me ocurrió fué esa xDD! Tambien estaba la del 29 de febrero, no me acuerdo si Touya tambien cumple ese día =/ Aunque, no es un poco confuso cumplir a esa fecha? Ya sabes, tener que esperar cada 4 años en cumplir año xDDDD!! Jajaja, de verdad que no sé cómo harían esas personas que cumplen en esa fecha x3! Uyy, eso sucederá .__. UPS!! Nuevamente, revelé información confidencial, joder ¬¬ xDD! Jajajaj! Perdón por la demora u.u Grax por todo!! No olvides votar n.n!

**Kesiichan:** Grax por leer!! Aquí la conti n.n Cuiidate muxio!! Vota si quieres que en los próximos caps escriba el POV de Shaoran, eh?? ;)

**MaryT06:** Eso se descubrirá pronto n_n! Perdón por la demora u.u Necesito tu voto para ver si incluir o no, el POV de Shaoran en los nexts capis :P A propósito, tu fiic es bueno ;)! Espero la conti, eh? ^^

**Leoni Tao91: **Y buehh u_u Lamento mucho haberte decepcionado un poco. Jajajaja!! Sii, algunos hombres lo hacen n.n No olvides tu voto para empezar a escribir el POV de Shaoran y publicarlo en los caps siguientes =) Cuiidate muxio! ¡XOXO!

**pAoLiTa:** Jajajaja!! Ya entenderás!! :D Grax por leer!! Te digo un secreto: Me parece que ya es tiempo de empezar a releer los caps anteriores, porque he dejado algunas pistas =) Pistas que con el tiempo... Son útiles xDD! Cuiidate muxio! XOXO!

**Ely-Destiny:** Aww, muchas grax por leer n_n! Lamento la demora, _en serio _.__. Espero no haberte quitado ánimo alguno en continuar leyendo... Nuevamente, te agradezco por dejarme un review. Los reviews son importantes, porque me ayudan de cierta forma a mejorar la historia, y a darle un nuevo giro. Respondiendo a tu review: Si, es preferible que él sea eso a un asesino. Aunque en estos días me puse a inventar un fic loco de ellos parecido x3! Jajaja!! Ok, no. Debo controlar un poco mi alocada imaginación ._. Con respecto al Ballet, aún no está definido. No te creas, tambien deseo sacarla de las manos de esa loca ¬_¬ Pero Franchesca a veces juega un papel importante en la historia... Nuevamente, perdón en actualizar u_u! De pana que no sé que me pasó!! ¡Un Beso! ¡Ah! No olvides en votar si quieres que incluya el POV de Shaoran en los nexts capis n.n!

**Flor del Cerezo:** Tú, más que nadie sabes que ambas no hemos tenido tiempo de nada u_u Ni siquiera en actualizar!! Sii, desde luego que las cosas se arreglaran n.n! Grax por tus consejos, tu apoyo y tu comprensión, amiga! :D Espero que te haya ido súper bN en tu cumple =)! No te he visto conectada al msn, así que tengo tiempo sin saber de tí xDD! Uyy, no olvides votar si incluyo o no el POV de Shaoran en los nexts capis n.n ¡XOXO!

**Luna: **Gomenasai u_u! Cuando me escribiste ese Review, estaba en plenos examenes. Cómo podía actualizar? Y lo peor es que tengo ganas de escribir una idea, y al rato se me va! Es Frustrante T__T! Anyway, espero que no hayas perdido el interés en seguir leyendo mi Fic =) Cuiidate muxio! XOXO

**

* * *

**

**"Él es mí... Guardaespaldas"**

_**Summary:** El amor llega a su debido momento. O por lo menos, así se dice. ¿Cómo se podría definir una relación basada simplemente en la palabra "Trabajo"?_

**Cap. 9: El Libro Misterioso: Mentiras y Verdades.**

* * *

_***1 Semana Despúes...***_

_"Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Sakura. Espero que no te moleste si te digo que jamás me cansaría de verlos…"_

Fué lo qué resonó en mi cabeza, antes de partir al Instituto.

Mis ojos se dilataron al instante.

_¿Porqué?_

Es eso lo qué me explico: _¿Porqué, Shaoran? _

_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme tal cosa?_

Lentamente, caminaba hacia la limusina qué me llevaría a uno de los últimos lugares de los qué tenía prácticamente, sin motivo alguno de ir.

Ignoré totalmente qué la fuerte lluvia me mojara, qué empapara sin piedad mi uniforme, y que arruinara por completo, el intento sin éxito de un peinado decente de Preparatoria. Hoy, jueves 2 de septiembre, Sakura Kinomoto va camino a su Instituto, en donde tiene un examen de Matemática, basado en las Propiedades de los Logaritmos.

¡Estúpidas Matemáticas! ¿Porqué existen para arruinarme la vida?!

Me detuve justo a la puerta, admirando el gris cielo y e imaginaba a las plantas disfrutar de la dulce y fría agua que las mojaba.

Agaché la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Algo muy adentro de mí se partió en mil pedazos, y muy difícilmente se podrá recuperar...

Creí qué el sentía lo mismo cuando me dijo qué me quería.

Ahora... _Ya no sé qué pensar._

No puedo evitar llorar, y lamentarme de este terrible hecho.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo... _Olvidar._

Estar en un mundo, en el qué finalmente, podamos estar juntos y felices.

Sin celos.

Sin mentiras.

Sin engaños...

_Si este confuso sentimiento no es Amor, entonces no sé que será..._

Debí ser más amable con él.

Debí corresponder a sus sentimientos inmediatamente despúes de habérmelo dicho.

Si hubiese sido menos celosa...

_Tonta. _

_¿Qué no ves que, hagas lo qué hagas, no puedes cambiar lo qué pasó?_

Pero...

Yo... Yo pensé qué, ¡Me quería!

¡Confié ciegamente en él!

¿Y para qué?!

¡Me engañó por completo!

_No puedes cambiar lo qué pasó._

_Es mejor no lamentarse._

Pero, entonces...

¿Qué será de él?

¿Qué será de nosotros?

¿Qué será de... _Mí _?

En esta semana, sólo estaba evitándolo.

Trataba de estar lo más lejos que podía de él.

Me la pasaba más con mis amigas, pedía otro guardaespaldas sin que mi padre se entere... Incluso, ¡Pasaba más tiempo con la propia Tempai, para ver que otra información le podía sacar! Pero, yo sólo... Me refugiaba en ella.

Porque, Naoko siempre anda pendiente de estudiar y de sus libros, Chiharu, pues... Discutiendo con Yamasaki -Cosa que no me extraña, y Rika... Siempre pendiente de ocultar su relación oculta con el Profesor Terada. Aunque en realidad no es tan oculta... Todo mundo sabe. Él único que no sabe, es el pelón, gordo e histérico del director, pero eso no cuenta... Y Tomoyo, mi fiel amiga, anda rara últimamente. Finalmente, nos perdonamos de las tontas discusiones que tenemos, pero... Anda... _Distante._

Y Eriol... Nunca le he contado la verdad _completa _acerca de mi relación oculta con mi guardaespaldas. Presiento que su reacción al saberlo, no sería la más apropiada.

Es más, creo que le cae mal Shaoran.

Y... Bueno, la verdad, no sé que decirle a Shaoran sobre... El Libro.

No he tenido valor para hablarle de esto.

¿Y que voy a hacer?

¿Despedirlo?!

¡No!

No sé, ¡Algo me lo impide! Porque, si lo despido, ¿Quién me garantiza a mí que dejará de jugar con sus clientes?!

Y, alguien tiene que desenmascararlo, ¿No?

Conocer el porqué de todo esto, por más doloroso que me resulte... _Recordar cada pág que he leído._

La letra de este Shaoran, el del libro, no es más que la letra de un asqueroso mujeriego. Alguien que tiene experiencia de sobra por conquistar a una mujer, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

Aunque... Si sacamos cuentas, él tenía 19 años. Eso sería entonces, hace 4 años atrás...

No puedo sacar conclusiones todavía, porque no he tenido tiempo ni valor para leer el Libro completo, pero...

Me gustaría saber, _¿Qué fué lo que lo motivó a hacerlo? _Y si actualmente sigue con su juego, ¿Porqué no he caído ante él? ¿O porqué no me ha violado? ¿O...Algo?!

De veras, sigo sin comprender...

-Sakura... -Su voz preocupada, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Es increíble...

Aún estoy esperando despertarme de esta pesadilla.

Porque, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla...

Rápidamente, recordé lo último qué leí del Libro.

Luego de haber leído la asquerosa historia de la francesa, me dediqué con pesar a leer más...

_...Y perdí la cuenta de cuántas chicas eran._

Pero, de todas las chicas que leí, una cosa era totalmente segura:

_Shaoran se acostó con cada una de ellas._

Miré despreciando sus manos.

¿A cuántas chicas ya habrá tocado?

¿Con cuántas se habrá besado?

¡No seré otra más del montón!

-¡Sakura! -Reaccionó de manera violenta, tomándome de las muñecas y jalándome con fuerza hacia su pecho. Mis ojos vidriosos se encontraron con su profunda mirada.

Mientras la lluvia nos empapaba totalmente... Quería lanzarme a sus brazos, besarlo y despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Ví poco a poco sus hermosos ojos, apagandose. Cómo si lamentara este hecho...

-¡Señorito Li! ¿Qué hace?! ¡Suelte a la Señorita Kinomoto!! -Exclamó Wei alarmado.

-_Señor _Li para tí, Wei -Me estremecí con la mirada que le dirigió a mi pobre mayordomo, quién asintió en silencio, relajando su rígida postura-. Ahora, si no te importa... Déjanos solos. -Dijo cómo si le preguntaran la hora.

-¿Qué cosa?! -Grité furiosa, sin poder calmar mis emociones-. ¿Estas loco?! ¡Llegaré tarde!!

Me miró de reojo.

-No es mucha la diferencia, ya que siempre llegas tarde a donde sea...

-¡Eres un estúpido!! -Finalmente me solté de él, preparando mi mano para una bofetada...Que evadió al instante.

-Vamos a tu cuarto -Sentenció serio.

Yo me estremecí.

Y sin decir nada, me cargó en sus brazos.

Rechiné los dientes con toda la fuerza que podía tener.

¡Maldita sea!

¿¡Quién se cree **_Él _**para manejarme a su antojo??!

***SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS***

-¡Suéltame, idiota! -Grité mientras me llevaba en brazos, subiendo las escaleras.

Finalmente llegamos, cabe destacar que me lanzó a la cama (Con algo de cuidado) y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Miró por un momento la biblioteca que estaba al lado de la puerta del baño, tragué saliva con cuidado.

El Libro original lo escondí debajo de mi cama, y la copia todavía seguía allí, intacta.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sakura... -Suspiró pesadamente-. Sé que trabajo cómo tu guardaespaldas, y que no es mi problema alguno sobre tu vida -Pareció odiar ese hecho en cuánto lo dijo-. Pero... De verdad me preocupas, y... -Me perdí en su calurosa mirada-. Y... Me gustaría saber porque estás tan distante conmigo -Desvío la mirada, serio.

Me senté en la cama, debatiendo entre si decirle o no.

-Shaoran... -Empecé con la voz temblorosa, tuve que aclararme la garganta-. Cuéntame sobre tí.

Pareció plenamente confundido.

-¿Sobre mí? -Repitió entre incrédulo y con un tono de histeria-. ¿Q-qué quieres saber?

-Todo -Le dije desafiante-. Cuéntame todo, cada palabra y hecho que te haya pasado en tu vida -Pude apreciar su cara de angustia-. Esa es la única forma en la que te puedo... Dirigir la palabra nuevamente -Me crucé de brazos, aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas.

Suspiró rendido.

-Es una larga historia, una complicada y enredada. Yo... -Se calló por un momento, sentándose a mi lado. Mi corazón estallaba impaciente. Me miró perspicaz-. Un momento, ¿Para qué quieres saber?

............

.............

......

-AAAHHHHH!!! ¡Maldito seas!!! -Le aventé la almohada, y lo golpeaba con ella-. ¡Eres un descarado!! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?!! ¡No me cambies el tema, demonios!!

-Hey, hey, tranquila -Dijo esquivando los almohadazos-. Es sólo que, en una semana que no hemos cruzado palabra, extrañé tu comportamiento histérico -Me guiñó el ojo.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, sentándome a su lado.

Demonios, es bueno distrayendo...

Inhalé bastante, y proseguí con la conversación:

-Bueno, porque... Quiero conocerte mejor -Si la única forma para contarme su pasado, era que me mostraba convincente en lo que decía, y aumentando mi interés por él, me parece justo.

Bufó.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy tu príncipe -Hizo una mueca al pronunciar lo último-. Mírame, ¿Acaso lo parezco? -Se señaló con repugnancia.

Bueno... Creánme, es muy díficil negarlo...

-¿Qué sentido tienes que sepas sobre mí?! -Preguntó amargado-. ¿Porqué es tan importante para tí todo esto?! ¡Dime de una buena vez!!

-¡Porque me gustas mucho, idiota!! -Le grité ácidamente, con lágrimas-. ¡Por eso quiero saber!! ¡Quiero conocer cada maldito detalle de tu vida, y ayudarte en lo que pueda!! -Se me quebró la voz-. ¿Ese motivo cuenta para tí?? -Le pregunté sarcástica.

Shaoran se quedó quieto, mirando al suelo.

No era mi intención confesarle mis sentimientos de esa forma, pero no me quedó alternativa. Y... Con él pierdo rápidamente la paciencia.

Miré de reojo a Shaoran, todavía intacto y absorviendo cada una de mis palabras.

Rápidamente, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Claro, era lógico; ¿Porqué habría de enamorarse de mí? -Me pregunté en mis adentros.

No soy nada más que un trozo de carne, jamás podría ofrecerle nada. Él sólo ha visto todo mi lado cruel y amargo. Nunca ha visto las cosas buenas que hay en mí...

Miré mis piernas. Sí, soy sólo eso: _Carne..._

-Eres mucho más que eso -Comentó distraído, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¿Q-qué cosa? -¿Cómo lo supo?!

-Al pasar tanto tiempo contigo... Uno se acostumbra y, bueno, conocer tu chiflada mente tiene su mérito -Sonrió sin ánimo-. Yo... -Se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a su postura enojada-. No es bueno que te guste alguien cómo yo.

-¿Y eso se debe a...? -Sondeé impaciente.

-...A que mi vida está llena de riesgos -Sentenció serio-. Y no voy a involucrarte en mis problemas. Ya tienes los tuyos, son superficiales, pero... Son problemas -Se encogió de hombros.

Me levanté con rabia.

No es la primera vez que hemos tenido esta conversación, y esa excusa ya no me convence.

-¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de tí?! -Al ver su cara preocupada, proseguí-. ¡Lo obtuso y terco que eres!! ¡Eres la persona más molesta, y necia que he conocido en TODA mi vida!!! -Retrocedí incrédula-. ¡Es increíble, que niegues todos tus sentimientos hacia mí!!

Al echarle la verdad en cara, reaccionó:

-¿Ah, sí?! ¡Vaya, entonces, felicidades!! ¡Tambien eres la persona más insoportable e inmadura que conozco!! ¡De todas mis clientes, tú eres la peor!! -No me inmuté cuando me arrinconó a la pared, mientras sentía su aliento en mi cara.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!! ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con tus asquerosas clientas, cerdo?! -Trataba de zafarme de sus brazos.

Su cara expresaba confusión, y despúes cólera.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes de mis tontas clientas?! -Me apretó el brazo-. ¿Qué tanto sabes?!

Bien.

Ahora que él mismo sacó la verdad, no pude evitar gritar:

-¡TODO! ¡Lo sé todo, maldita sea!! ¡Eres un cerdo mujeriego que te acuestas con cualquiera!! ¡Suéltame!! ¡Aléjate de mí!! -Lloré rabiosa, ignorando todo dolor que me producía al recordar cada pág de ese libro...

-¡Tan sólo dime el nombre de la persona que te dijo todo eso?!

Admito que la pregunta era muy díficil de ignorar, y de todas maneras, quería desquitarme con alguien.

-¡Tu querida "Ayú"! -Solté con sarcástica melosidad su apodo, mientras le veía la cara de enorme confusión y shock. Dolor paga dolor, así que mi lengua no se detuvo en contar lo sucedido-. Tu "Incondicional" amiga me ayudó enorme!!, Jamás pensé ese cambio repentino, pero no me interesa!! ¡Ayako Tempai me reveló toda la verdad!!

Segundos despúes, Shaoran aventó su puño... Cerré mis ojos.

Al principio, pensé que me pegaría con violencia, pero lo único que alcancé a escuchar, fueron los sonidos de varios pedazos rompiéndose.

De un sólo puño, logró romper la jarra azul fina que me regaló mi madre.

-Sabes que lo pagarás, ¿Verdad? -No pude reprimir esa pregunta, ya que ese jarrón costaba unos enormes yenes...

Bufó mientras se alejaba de mí. Pude ver que su mano goteaba sangre...

Mucha, mucha sangre...

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Déjame ayudarte!! -Corrí buscando algodón y agua oxigenada para curarle la herida.

Mi enojo se fué de inmediato, y no me importó en absoluto mi repulsión por la sangre.

Es _la _sangre de Shaoran, la única sangre importante para mí.

-No es necesario, Sakura. Puedo cuidarme yo sólo. Lo he hecho durante años... -Parecía vagamente recordar.

Lo ignoré totalmente.

Su salud es importante, además podríamos seguir discutiendo mientras le vendaba la herida...

Corrí rápidamente al espejo del baño; al lado de él, había un compartimiento pequeño de primeros auxilios. Lo abrí con cuidado, y saqué velozmente la gasa, algodón y el agua oxigenada.

Miré mi rostro un momento, tenía la misma expresión de la próxima víctima a la que matarán en una película de terror.

Intenté tranquilizarme, conté mentalmente hasta 10, distrayendome del susto que pasé hace un momento.

Y no tenía sentido tener miedo, porque Shaoran jamás me lastimaría a propósito.

¿Verdad?

Quiero creer que es así...

Me dí la vuelta con cuidado, caminando a paso lento hacia donde él estaba. Su chaleco negro, estaba colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta, de modo que se quedó con una camisa blanca y una corbata con un nudo flojo alrededor del cuello. Las cortinas de mi cuarto rodeaban casi por completo, las ventanas. La habitación estaba ya casi a oscuras, confundiendo la plena mañana con una espantosa noche.

Shaoran no me miraba a mí, miraba la palma de su mano gotear sangre. Me estaba manchando la alfombra, pero ahora no me importa nada de eso, esa mucama podría limpiarlo todo despúes...

-¿En qué piensas? -Le pregunté preocupada, sentandome al borde de la cama con él. Mojé el algodón con el agua, debatiendome entre limpiarle la herida o no.

-Sólo recordaba mi pasado -Comentó con un deje de tristeza-. Cosas complicadas, lo que era correcto o no para mí... Cosas olvidadas -Me quitó con cuidado el algodón y empezó a aplicarlo en su palma-. Necesito saber si podrías perdonarme por mi comportamiento anterior. Y... El Jarrón, bueno, hablaré con tu madre despúes sobre eso -Prometió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

-E-está bien -Murmuré mientras lo veía atenderse a sí mismo su herida, con sumo cuidado, con presición-. Shaoran... ¿No te duele tu mano? -Le pregunté al verlo tan tranquilo y sin rastro alguno de dolor.

-No. Sólo me corté la palma, no es nada grave. He estado en peores situaciones -Se encogió de hombros-. El dolor está en la mente...

-Ah.

Fué lo único que pude articular.

Minuto despúes, vi con claridad el algodón rojo, ahora cubierto por la sangre.

-¿Me pasas la gasa? -Preguntó amable.

Asentí al mismo tiempo que se le daba.

Rasgó una ancha tira, y envolvió parte de su mano con ella. Abría y cerraba la mano en un puño para asegurarse de haberla vendado bien, y me miró.

Ahora me tocaba a mí, fingir indiferencia...

-Entonces, Ayu te contó todo... -Comentó reanudando nuestra conversación.

-Bueno... Ni tanto -Admití un poco incómoda. Entrometerse en la vida de los demás, no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos que digamos. Y... Me estoy arrepintiendo en serio de lo que he dicho. Sobretodo, de mi alocada confesión...

-Entonces, ¿Qué te contó? -Parecía completamente calmado al preguntar. Arqueé la ceja, no muy convencida. Ahora hay que tener cuidado hasta de lo que hablas con Shaoran...-. Ah, descuida Sakura, ya me calmé por completo -Me garantizó a la vez que se incorporó de pie-. Me dejé llevar por mi cólera, es todo.

***Toc-Toc**

Me incorporé rápidamente.

-Pase -Murmuré.

En eso llega la susodicha mucama.

¡Caray! Debo tener más mucamas aparte de esa, ¿No?

Ah, sí, lo olvidaba.

Cuando no tienes vida propia... Lo único que te queda es el trabajo.

-Disculpe Kinomoto Sama, Señor Li -Nos hizo una reverencia-. Wei los manda a llamar, la Señorita tiene clase y no debe faltar a ellas.

Me lanzó una mirada de mal gusto, ella vestía su típico uniforme tipo tutú negro con zapatillas negras, y su cabello marrón claro estaba suelto.

Shaoran apenas notaba su presencia.

-Eso ya lo sé, puedes retirarte Pen-Pen -La despachó con total aburrimiento. Ella parpadeó rápidamente.

-Pero, Shaoran... Sus clases...

-...Pueden esperar -La fulminó con la mirada. Me estremecí, al mismo tiempo cuando ella retrocedió por inercia-. La Señorita Sakura en estos momentos está ocupada, así que dile a Wei que ella entrará a la segunda hora de clases -Miró su reloj-. Que sería, a las 9:00 am...

-Pero... -Comencé a balbucear-. A esa hora, tengo...

-...Tú examen de Matemáticas. Del cuál, sin siquiera ser adivino, no sabes nada -Me congelé al ver su sonrisa-. Así que te enseñaré. Todavía te queda hora y media para aprender...

Le devolví la sonrisa con agradecimiento, a la vez que buscaba mi libro y mis apuntes.

La mucama todavía seguía parada en la puerta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para irte? -Escuché a mis espaldas su molesta voz.

-Creí que...-Murmuró bajito-. Nosotros...

-No -La atajó rápidamente. Me dí la vuelta, no me perderé de este espectáculo-. Nunca hubo un "Nosotros", sólo me agradas... Pero ahora comienzas a molestar -Frunció el ceño. Yo me quedé boquiabierta. Ella más...

-Entiendo... -Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Bien. Vete, y no olvides cerrar la puerta -Dijo indiferente.

Dicho esto, asintió con cuidado y obedeció.

¿Acaso estoy soñando?!

¡JUSTICIA POR FIN!!

-Es muy molesta, de eso no hay duda -Suspiró-. Bien, dame tu cuaderno.

-Shaoran... ¿Cómo...? -Le di el cuaderno mientras trataba de terminar la pregunta.

-Ayako debió comentarte, que soy experto en formar y romper relaciones amorosas, ¿No? -Preguntó distraídamente mientras miraba mis apuntes.

Comenzaba a dolerme muy en serio su comentario...

-No.

Arqueó las cejas, confundido.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te contó?

Suspiré pesadamente.

Esto será difícil de creer...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Empecé acerca de esas raras miradas y frases que Tempai me dirige en ocasiones. Admití que Tempai a veces es un poco agradable cuando se propone, y que me ha ayudado bastante. Le comenté lo deseosa de saber su pasado y de las enormes ganas de poder ayudarlo, acerca de cómo fué que ella me revelaba algunas cosas sobre él, y finalmente... Llegamos a la parte del Libro.

En donde él, se mostraba muy rígido.

-El Libro... -Repitió él-. ¿Leíste todo el Libro?

-No -Admití con histeria-. ¿Cómo podría leerlo todo?!

¿Cómo voy a leer algo que me hace daño?!

¡Eso sería masoquismo total!!

-Sakura...-Empezó nostálgico-. Yo no... Escribí todo el Libro.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

-¿Ah no?!

Sonrió.

-En parte sí, pero otra no -Frunció el ceño-. En realidad, eso no importa. Sólo te pido... Perdón. Si es que te causé daño alguno... Perdón -Sus palabras sonaron muy dulces y sinceras.

Pero, ¿Podré creerle nuevamente?

Me mordí el labio.

-Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, sé que he hecho cosas atroces, y que no puedo regresar el tiempo para impedirlas... De todas maneras, era sólo un joven inmaduro -Se encogió de hombros-. No me justifico, pero en ese tiempo tenía la mente en otras... Cosas.

Asentí con cuidado.

-Pero, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión -Dijo mientras inventaba un complicado ejercicio de Logaritmo.

-Shaoran, sabes que no puedo resolver esa cosa yo sola -Me quejé con un deje de tristeza.

-Es uno fácil, y sé que podrás hacerlo -Me acarició la mejilla-. ¿Confías en tí? Yo lo hago. ¡Puedes hacerlo! -Me pasó con ánimo el cuaderno, mientras yo me concentraba en lo que veía, y buscando la forma de que me contagie su ánimo para esas tontas matemáticas.

Pero no podía resolver nada, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, y encima, no sabía que hacer en ese ejercicio.

Era uno confuso, con división y multiplicación encerrados en una raíz cuadrada, y luego esa raíz cuadrada estaba otra ENORME raíz que abarbaca todo el Logaritmo!!

¿Qué demonios es esto, por favor?!

-Sólo concentrate en lo que dicen las propiedades -Sugirió cruzado de brazos-. No te confundas con los números, normalmente los logaritmos tienen resultados bajos, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte...

-¡Eso dices tú, porque no lo estas haciendo!

-¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que podría hacerlo en menos de 5 minutos!

No sé, pero... Las apuestas me emocionan.

Así que, hice mi siguiente jugada...

-¡Apuesto un beso a que no podrías resolverlo, a la vez que me enseñas!!

Parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡Pero, que tontería estas diciendo! ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!!

Ups, creo que estoy haciendo que la escena del beso sea muy evidente...

-Bueno, ¡Ya sé! ¡Todo depende del resultado de mi examen! -Esperó confundido, mientras relajaba mi emocionado ánimo-. Muchas personas me han enseñado Matemáticas, y tengo que agregar, que ninguna de ellas resultó útil para mí, ya que reprobaba todos los examenes...

Asintió pensativo.

Luego, sonrío con malicia.

-Entonces, me puedes explicar: ¿Cómo es que pasabas Matemática?

Me sonrojé de ira.

-Ahs, ¡Idiota!! -Me sujetó la muñeca, y me jaló hacia su pecho.

-Bien, acepto tu apuesta. ¿Cuánto quieres perder?

Me sentí un poco decepcionada.

-¡No necesito dinero!! ¿Porqué no apostamos otra cosa?

Pareció reconsiderarlo.

-Bien, ¿Pero qué?

-Ah, no sé. Puede ser un viaje, un reto... Lo que sea -Comenté al azar.

Asintió.

-De acuerdo, si yo gano... Que voy a ganar -Agregó arrogante-. Vendrás a viajar sólo conmigo fuera de Japón.

Me sonrojé al imaginarlo.

-¿Porqué me pides eso? -Pregunté a lo bajito, entre ansiosa y confundida.

Si quiere estar conmigo a solas, ¿No sería más fácil que me lo diga?

Su rostro seguía siendo amable.

-Creo que no he dejado claro las cosas contigo, Sakura -Con cuidado me apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de mi rostro-. No te culpo, no soy muy bueno demostrando sentimientos...

-¿Sentimientos? -Sentí cómo me atragantaba de la angustia y emoción.

Se acercó más a mi rostro.

Me perdí en su intensa mirada.

-Sakura, yo...

**TOC-TOC-TOC.**

¡Maldición!

-¡Señor Li! ¡Es hora de llevar a Kinomoto Sama para el instituto! -Avisó Wei-. Voy preparando el coche...

Suspiró, mientras se disculpaba con la mirada.

-Y de vuelta a la realidad... -Murmuró más para sí-. Sí, ya escuché, ¡En un minuto! -Le gritó en respuesta.

Todavía estaba tirada en el suelo.

Tantas emociones juntas, entorpecen...

-Sakura, ¡Rápido! ¡No es momento para soñar! -Me ofreció su mano para incorporarme. La acepté sin reproche.

No recuerdo cómo haber llegado a la Limu rápidamente...

No me importó la horrenda mirada que nos dirigía la estúpida mucama...

Lo único que recuerdo, y que verdaderamente importa, es Shaoran.

Mi Príncipe Shaoran...

-Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer en este ejercicio, es aplicar la propiedad de la división. Estos 2 Logs pasan restando, no olvides colocar Log de tal número menos el Log del otro. Despúes, el de la multiplicación, que vendría siendo cómo suma. Las raíces son muy fáciles, sólo tienes que prestar atención en el número de su base. Si ves en el ejercicio que la raíz no tiene un número en el lado izquierdo, entonces se sobreentiende que su base es 2. Pero si tiene un número mayor a dos, ejemplo: Un 5, ese número lo vas a dividir por los Logaritmos que estén englobados en esa raíz...

Asentí.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la raíz de abajo? -Pregunté sin ocultar confusión.

Shaoran negó rápidamente.

-Esa es otra raíz, Sakura. No te precipites si no sabes lo que haces. Paso por paso, ¿Sí? Presta atención, mira cómo lo resuelvo.

Sinceramente, ¡Admito que Shaoran es un experto con los números! ¡Estoy entendiendo un poco más, gracias a él! Inventó otro ejercicio, y trataba esta vez de resolverlo por mi propia cuenta.

Me explicaba amablemente en lo que hacía mal, y las cosas que se me olvidaron escribir.

Siempre olvidaba colocar algunos Logs delante de los números, y a veces me equivocaba a la hora de sacar cuentas en la calculadora.

Pero, nunca perdió la paciencia conmigo.

Sonreí, mientras miraba por la ventana del carro: Me sorprendió saber que ni estábamos a mitad del camino hacia mi destino.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el número que está elevado con el 4? -Le pregunté mientras resolvíamos juntos otro ejercicio.

-Mira, cuando un número está elevado con otro, el exponente se baja y se coloca delante del Log del número. Que en este caso, vendría siendo 4, entonces colocas: 2 Log 4 y ya. En la calculadora lo puedes escribir así directo, o colocas Log 4 y lo multiplicas por 2, el resultado es el mismo -Se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! -Exclamé emocionada.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

-¡Adios, Señorita! ¡Suerte en su examen! -Despidió Wei al momento de bajarme del carro.

-¡Adios, Wei! ¡Gracias! -Me despedí contenta mientras Shaoran y yo caminábamos rápidamente por los pasillos.

Eran las 8:45am, un buen tiempo.

¡No llegué tan tarde!

-¡Sakura! -Me llamó Tomoyo acercándose-. ¿Donde estabas? ¿Qué pasó? Ah, ¡Hola, Li! -Exclamó al percatarse de la presencia de mi guarura.

Shaoran asintió una vez, y se cruzó de brazos; aparentando la típica pose de "Bad Bodyguard"

Rolé ojos.

Finalmente, pude encontrar a una persona más egocéntrica que yo...

-Ah, no es nada, Tommy -La saludé con ternura-. ¡Shaoran me enseñó Matemáticas!! ¡Espero pasar el examen!

-¿De verdad?! -Preguntó preocupada-. ¡No sé casi nada!

-Descuida, princesa. Yo te protegeré -Ronroneó Eriol, apareciendo de la nada.

-Si, claroo! ¡Protégeme de esos horrendos números, Eriol! -Exclamó sarcástica a carcajadas.

-Aaahh, ¿Se contentaron?! -Pregunto emocionada-. ¡Fantástico! ¡Ahora podemos estar todos juntos de nuevo!

-Admito que es una tregua extraña, pero me encanta -Comentó Eriol sujentando la cintura de mi prima-. Despúes de todo, mañana es su cumpleaños...

-¡OMG! ¡Tú cumpleaños!! -Dí un pequeño respingo-. ¿Y ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer?! No me has dicho nada...

-Sí, ya está planeado -Comentó alegre-. Será una fiesta en la playa por la tarde. Enviaré tu invitación con la dirección por la noche. Será divertido -Guiñó el ojo-. Ah, y claro que Shaoran puede ir...

-¿Qué? -Preguntó perplejo, mientras negaba con las manos-. No, no, no es necesario...

-Pero, ¿No habías acordado que los viernes serían tus días libres? -Recordó triunfante-. Mañana es viernes y... Oh, por Dios, ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? -Preguntó horrorizada al notar su mano izquierda vendada.

-Un... Incidente -Artículo-. Nada grave.

Eriol no mantenía palabra, sólo ignoraba a Shaoran, cómo costumbre. De modo que ni le importó lo que le sucedía...

Pero, Tomoyo... Cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza, muy díficilmente se le logra escapar.

Así que, intervine.

-Bueno, ¡Háblame más de la fiesta!!-Exclamé con fiero entusiasmo-. Cuéntame, ¿Cuántos invitados tendrás?!

-Ash, es una gran pena, Saku... Habrá tan pocos invitados en mi fiesta!! -Exclamó con tristeza, a la vez que Shaoran me agradecía en silencio-. ¡Sólo habrán 50 invitados!!

-¡Noo!! -Exclamé con tristeza fingida.

-¡Sii!! -Agachó la cabeza-. Y que lástima, porque... No me creerás, pero mi madre se adelantó y contrató a una gran artista a tocar a mi fiesta!!

Eso captó toda mi atención.

-¿En serio?! ¿A quién?!

-Nada más, y nada menos que ¡La ídola del J-Pop!! ¡AYUMI HAMASAKI!!

Ambas gritamos y saltamos de alegría.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! -Exclamé mientras todos los que pasaban nos miraban cómo si fuéramos un par de locas, y algunas chicas con envidia-. ¡De verdad no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo tu madre puede hacer todo esto?!

Ni yo, que soy hija de importantes padres, he sabido manejar bien mis influencias para hacer ese tipo de cosas...

-¡Ni me lo preguntes, amiga! ¡Sólo me lo dijo, y ya!

-¡Vaya, te felicito! Yo...

De pronto, sucedió algo.

Volteo un poco, y _Shaoran no estaba._

Siento que algo no encaja aquí...

Hmm.

***Riing....!!!!!!***

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?! -Exclamó Tomoyo para captar mi atención-. ¡Vamos, ya nos toca el examen! -Me jaló del brazo, y me desvíaba un poco del camino que tenía pensado hacer.

Volteé a la derecha, Eriol tampoco estaba.

-¿Donde está Eriol? -Pregunté mordaz.

-Ahh, yo que sé, en el salón, supongo. ¡Rápido, Sakura! ¡Si llegamos tarde, no podremos repetir el examen!

-¡Espera un momento, Tomoyo! -Me solté de ella-. Ve al salón, guardame un puesto. Enseguida vengo...

Dicho esto, corrí.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde vas?! -Preguntó preocupada mientras se avecinaba la manada de alumnos con ella.

-¡No me tardo! -Le prometí a lo lejos, corriendo más deprisa hacia donde estaba un momento atrás.

Shaoran no me dejaría sola así porque sí. Fruncí el ceño, esto no me estaba gustando en nada...

-_Sabía que no tardaría en decírtelo..._

Escuché en una esquina.

¡Reconozco esa voz!

Corrí un poco más de prisa, y detrás de la orilla de la pared, los veía claramente: Shaoran y... Tempai.

Me mordí el labio, impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Salvo ver, oír y confundirme más de la cuenta.

Shaoran se mostraba evidentemente molesto.

-Eres una traidora...

Tempai se mostraba indiferente.

-Sabes el verdadero motivo por el cuál lo hice...

Shaoran negó.

-¡No puedes involucrarla a ella! ¿Qué tan díficil te resulta?

Ella suspiró.

-Lo sabrá muy pronto. _Él _me llamó.

Shaoran se puso alerta.

-¿Cuando?

-Ayer. Dice que ansía verte. A tí y a tu... Nuevo pasatiempo -Desvió la mirada-. No sirvió de nada huír Shaoran, no puedes correr el riesgo...

-Si puedo -Desafió molesto.

-Tonto -Le recriminó Tempai-. Si te ve con la chica, pensará que estas con ella. Encontrará tu punto débil...

-No es necesario, porque él no la verá -Parecía tan seguro de sus palabras-. Sakura no correrá ese tipo de riesgos, siempre estará a salvo.

Ahora le tocó a Ayako reír, su suave risa me relajaba sólo un poco...

-Hablas cómo si conocieras el futuro. Dime, ¿Qué te garantiza su seguridad? -Desafió sonriente.

-Ella... -Balbuceó sin ganas de continuar.

Tempai negó lentamente.

-Es muy obvio que te quiere, felicidades. Otro corazón roto en Japón, muy buen trabajo -Le recriminó sarcástica-. ¿Que piensas hacer, dime? ¿Ya le has dicho _toda _la verdad?

-No -Agachó la mirada-. No quiero que salga lastimada... Es todo.

No tenía palabras para comentar, sólo me quedé muy quieta, escuchando lo que podía y tratando de entender todo esto de una buena vez...

-Sabías desde mucho antes, que ella sería tu próxima clienta -Prosiguió indiferente-. Sabías todo, ¡Pudiste negarte a cuidarla!

-¡No pude, maldita sea!! ¡Sabes que no pude!

Ella rodó ojos, incrédula.

-Eres un mentiroso...

De pronto, un par de brazos me jalaron en silencio lejos donde estaban ellos...

Volteé a ver la inoportuna persona que me interrumpía y, era Eriol.

Ok, lo mataré despúes de clases...

-No debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, ¡El profesor anda preguntando por tí! -Exclamó molesto.

-¿Por mí? -Hice una mueca incrédula.

-Sí, dijo: "¿Y en donde está mi peor alumna de este curso?" y enseguida me ordenó traerte al salón...

-Ja, patan... -Murmuré.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Que bueno que decidió regresar, Kinomoto. Aquí está su hoja -Anunció malicioso.

La inspeccioné con cuidado.

Geneal.

10 enormes y complicados ejercicios.

¿Qué más podía esperar? ¬¬

Suspiro derrotada.

Despúes del examen, ciertas personas me explicarán que diablos pasa....

* * *

**Bueno, ¡Feliz Navidad adelantada, carajo! :D**

**xDD!**

**Cuidense muxio!!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! ¡Que pasen un feliz año nuevo!!**

**XOXO!**

**¡Nos leemos sin falta en enero! ¿Eh? ;)**

**No olviden votar si incluyo o no el POV de Shaoran en los próximos caps n.n!**

**(K)!  
**


End file.
